Magical Derailment
by SciFichikie
Summary: A spell gone wrong, changes the course of the timeline. Is this change for the better of man kind, will Clark still achieve his destiny? ***WARNING rated MA for Lemon*** This fic has found its way to a polyamory course Clark/Lois/Alicia and one more to come in a future chapter.
1. Chapter 1

*****WARNING! Chapter is full of sexual content.*****

 **October 24th, 2010**

Lois woke up in Clark's bed alone, with the sun shining brightly through his window. "Ugh, stupid sun." She grumbled as she climbed out of bed, and headed to the bathroom not bothering to put anything on.

Once she took care of relieving her bladder, she went back and picked out one of Clark's red and blue plaid shirts, and a pair of his boxers. Then she went in search of him, so she could complain about waking up alone. He wasn't downstairs, so she decided to check the barn. She spotted him as soon as she reached the doorway. He was mucking out one of the stalls, and he wasn't wearing a shirt. She stood there, biting her bottom lip, hypnotized by the way his muscles rippled as he worked. Her heart rate increased as her desire became unbearable. She had been fantasizing about being with Clark in his loft, for quite some time, and she was ready to make it happen.

Clark heard the increase in Lois's heartbeat, he turned around and found her ogling him appreciably. He smirked joy filling him that he has this affect on her. Lois blinked as she realized he had caught her, enjoying the view.

"Mornin stud." Lois said with a mischievous grin, as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, then kissed the dimple of his chin.

Clark flushed and replied. "Mornin Lo, you're stunning first thing in the morning."

"I'm kinda glad that Tess gave us the next three days off. We are going to need to utilize every minute to get to the point where we're not tearing our clothes off of each other in the office." Lois told Clark with a smirk.

"Is that so?" Clark teased, with his own smirk. "What happened to Ms. in total control?"

"She fell in love with an intergalactic powerhouse, that's the sexiest male alive." Lois smirked back.

Clark threw back his head and gave a full body laugh. "I love you, Lo."

Then he pulled her into a breath stealing kiss. Clark pillaged her saucy mouth with a sensual dance as old as sex. As they kissed he sped them up to the loft, placing Lois on the desk. Once there Clark got to his knees on the floor, and pulled her to the edge of the desk. His arms went under her thighs and his big hands cupped her butt, before pulling his boxers down her legs. Clark's arms went back under her thighs, and with his hands cupping her butt, he her lifted her to his mouth. His tongue dived into her depths and she cried out breathlessly. Then he brought his tongue back out and up flicking over her clit, a few times before plunging back, into her core. Clark held tight as her hips writhed uncontrollably under his ministrations. Her euphoric moans brought blood surging into his already swollen phallus. Clark's groan reverberated in her womb, tearing more cries of delight from Lois.

He pulled back just far enough to groan "Oh god Lois you taste so good." Before burying he tongue back inside her to repeat the pattern until she was clutching the back of his head and gulping for air, with breathless moans of rapture. At that point he shifted his tongue into super speed over her clit, as he twirled, flicked and sucked on it. He plunged two of his long thick fingers into her then when he couldn't get them any deeper he crooked his fingers in a come hither motion, hitting her g-spot. It had been so long, that Lois shattered right away. She bit the inside of her cheek, as her muscles started to quake, and moaned in ecstasy. Her thighs and hands clutched his head to her core as she fell off the precipice. Without giving her any recovery time Clark lifted Lois encouraging her to wrap her legs around his waist and pulled her nipple into his mouth, as he laid her down covering her body. After he had treated both her breasts to his attention, Clark attacked her lips in a hungry kiss, delving his tongue deep in her mouth and mingling with hers. As he moved his lips down her throat, Clark dipped two of his long thick fingers inside her, and rubbed her clit with his thumb. Lois's hip squirmed into his touch. Clark's mouth was at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, instinctively knowing one of her sweet spots, that turned her into a quivering mess for him. Lois moaned in ecstatic joy, when he added two more fingers to stretch and prepare her for him. Lois undid his fly, then used her feet to push them down past his gluteus maximus where they dropped to his ankles.

"Clark, if you don't get inside me right now, I might die." Lois breathlessly exaggerated. Then she kissed him for all she was worth as she wrapped her legs around him. She pulled his engorged and pulsating penis free from his boxers. Both of them so completely engrossed in the other, they forgot about protection. She quickly aligned the head of his thick and lengthy cock, with her wet core. She moved her hips. This time the head of his dick slipped inside her. Making them both groan. He leaned down kissing her neck and shoulder. While his hand easily found her clit, he circled and flicked her clit.

"Ahhh." Came the satisfied cry from both of them as he bottomed out, Lois taking his full length. Clark looked down at the juncture where their bodies were joined. He watched as he pulled himself almost all the way out, only leaving the head of his dick inside her. Before he plunged back into her body. Clark savored the feeling of her body surrounding him, dragging out his thrusts in and out of her glistening wet pussy. He wanted it to last forever, but could feel his body urging him to move faster. Then Lois begged him to do just that "Clark please... I need... faster." As she panted with exertion. Clark gave her what she wanted. He grabbed her writhing hips and held them as he sped up plunging into the silken depths of her over and over.

Lois could feel the head of his cock, as it rubbed her her g spot, on the way to bumping into her cervix. She reveled, in having him deep inside her once again. Once she was satisfied with the speed at which he was rubbing against her g spot, she urged him. "Harder, Clark, harder."

Clark followed her directions, loving how she demanded more. They both moaned in bliss as he pounded into her.

Lois cried out "Oh fuck yes Clark, just like that." Every time he hit her cervix, Clark felt a thrill go shivering through his body. Knowing he could be completely inside her without hurting her, was amazing. On the next hurst he adjusted her then thrust hard. The head of his cock stroked at the perfect apex, simultaneously hitting her g-spot and cervix hard sending waves of pleasure coursed through her. Lois's euphoric scream, egging Clark on. He continued to thrust into her, carrying her through her orgasm. While Lois was still recovering he pulled out of her, and she released a cry of disappointment.

Clark smirked and told her "Don't worry Lois, I'm nowhere near finished with you. I've been fantasizing about taking you in my loft, for longer than I care to admit."

Then he turned her so she was facing the window, and her back to his chest. Clark easily lifted her and impaled her on his engorged length.

Lois moaned in bliss, as she laid her head back against his shoulder. "Fuck yes, Clark."

Her feet were a good 4 inches off the floor. Clark's dick, was solely responsible for the burden of her weight. His hands on her hips were the only things keeping her balanced. Clark lifted, and brought her down, as he thrust into her hard and fast. He placed loving kisses up and down her throat, as he started bouncing her up and down his shaft like she was a rag doll. He released a gravelly, moan as he watched her boobs swaying with the force of his thrusts, from over her shoulder.

"Right there Clark... harder." Lois panted, breathlessly. She clamped her inner muscles tight around his cock.

"Ahh, fuck do that again." Clark demanded pumping his hips faster, as Lois did what he commanded.

After that all she could do was lose herself in the overwhelming sensations she was experiencing. Clark could feel his orgasm, he was right at the edge. Clark rubbed her clit with one hand; while the other caressed her breast as he pounded harder and faster into her, hitting her cervix with just the right amount of force. Lois reached her peak, her muscles quivering and grasping his trembling, tumescent shaft. Which pushed him to and over his summit. Clark bit down gently on the curve of Lois's neck as he fell over the precipice, with a satisfied growl. She reveled in the feel of the hot spurts, as his seed filled her womb. Clark's knees went week, but he kept pumping inside her until he was completely drained. Clark managed to stumble to the couch before collapsing on the sofa, with her spread out on top of him. After a moment he pulled his softening shaft out of her, and turned her over so she was facing him.

Clark cupped Lois's face, looked her in the eyes and said "I love you."

Lois smiled back "I love you too, Smallville."

Then they shared a sweet sensual kiss. Clark was determined to show her she was his world, now. They were both enthralled with joy and so replete, that neither of them noticed that they were being watched.

Lana was back, in Smallville; confident that she and Clark will work this time as she was able to get the kryptonite removed from her suit. She had lost her strength and speed, but she was still invulnerable. Which meant they could have sex without Clark hurting her.

Lana has also spent the last two years learning to hone her ability to tap into her magical lineage. She was able to locate another of Isabel's grimoires, which had beginner, and intermediate spells. She hadn't mastered them all, but she was confident in the ones she's cast before.

Lana pulled up beside the barn, thinking to herself 'Knowing Clark he was probably in the loft brooding. I can't wait to see his face when I tell him we can be together.' Lana climbed the stair to the loft, and paused at what she was witnessing from the landing halfway up. Clark was having sex, wild hot sex. _'We never had sex like that.'_ Lana thought bitterly.

That was when she heard "Harder, Clark, harder."

Lana gaped as she watched Clark pounding harder into Lois. Her eyes widened as she heard Lois cry out "Oh fuck yes Clark, just like that."

Lana continued to observe her ex and his new lover, as she reached the summit of her orgasm. She watched her eyes glued to Clark, as he pulled out of Lois still completely rigid. Lana felt bile rise in her throat as Clark responded to Lois whimper with "Don't worry Lois, I'm nowhere near finished with you. I've been fantasizing about taking you in my loft, for longer than I care to admit."

Then he picked her up turned them towards the window, and lowered her onto his throbbing girth. Clark controlled their rhythm bouncing Lois up and down his rock hard cock.

"Right there Clark... harder." Followed quickly by Clark's gravelly and insistent voice "Ahh, fuck do that again."

Lana was devastated but she couldn't stop watching, she didn't even think to move until Clark growled out his during his climax. Lana quietly went down the stairs and was walking out the barn when she heard "I love you." from Clark then the reply came from Lois "I love you too, Smallville."

Lana drove away, tears streaming down her face. She stopped in front to her old home, which she bought back yes ago, after the divorce, and cried for a few moments. Then after she calmed down, she thought to herself, _'Clark doesn't really love her. She's just someone to hold onto so he's not alone. Once he knows we can be together he will leave her for me.'_ Then she went inside to make a plan. She would get Clark back.

They spent the weekend exploring each other's bodies. Learning what set each other's passion on fire.

Early Monday morning before the break of dawn, Lois awoke to a sensual kiss from Clark. When Clark released her lips, he began to trail kisses down her body, nipping and sucking down her neck and across her collarbone. He took one pointed nipple in his mouth, sucking on it and eliciting a moan from Lois. Clark then turned and gave it's twin the same attention.

"Please stop teasing me Clark, I need you inside me, now." Lois pleaded with a whimper.

As soon as Lois moaned those words, Clark was thrusting his quivering erection into her, soaking wet core. Each forward plunge of his hips was punctuated with a grind of his hips against hers, creating friction against her clit. Clark lifted her legs so that her knees draped over his shoulders and tilted her hips. The change in position allowing him to propel his shaft deep inside her, hitting her cervix with just enough force to cause Lois's inner muscles to squeeze his girth. Clark growled as he felt her clasping his marble hard cock, her moans of ecstasy provoking him. He pulled back almost completely removing his aching member.

Lois whimpered "No, please don't stop."

Clark bent down, and took her nipple in his mouth, while pumping his hips into her. Lois groan "Fuck yes, harder Clark... please" she managed to get out. Clark gave Lois a mischievous grin. He began pounding her expertly into the mattress. Clark repeatedly hit that spot that he had discovered would set her off like a rocket. He swallowed her moans as her plundered her mouth with the same enthusiasm as he was ravaging her body. Both Lois and Clark could feel they were close to the pinnacle of their climax each time he hit her cervix. Lois arched her back in euphoria as she orgasmed. Her vaginal walls milking his cock as she pulsed around his shaft. Clark's hit him hard, as she milked him, the hot streams of his cum spewing from him until he was week and sated. Clark pulled her legs off his shoulders, wrapped his arms around her and fell to his back on the mattress, with Lois draped across him. Clark pulled the sheet up to cover their sweaty bodies. Lois laid her head on his chest falling asleep to the rhythm of his heartbeat.

A few hours later Lois opened her eyes to find Clark watching her sleep. She groaned and mumbled "It's rude to stare so hard, that you wake me up."

Clark gave a mischievous grin. "Oh come on, I'm just enjoying the view of my sexy girlfriend." He paused to give her a quick but passionate kiss, before continuing "Lo, I need to go to the store or we won't have anything to eat."

"Why don't I go? I need to pick up some work clothes for tomorrow anyway. Just make a list, and give me enough money to cover half the groceries."

"I can live with that. There are a few things I need to do around the farm anyway."

"Well, I guess I'll hit the shower." Lois said as she got out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

Clark's eyes zeroed in on the curves of her ass cheeks and sway of her hips as she left the room. His shaft filled with blood, bringing it to attention. He laid his head back against the pillow with a groan, before he sped into the bathroom. In the shower, Clark encased Lois in his arms from behind, grinding his aching member against the slit of her ass. He pushed her hair to her left shoulder, kissing the juncture between her neck, and right shoulder. Then trailed wet kisses, up her neck to the shell of her ear.

Clark told her in his thick gravelly voice "Fuck Lois, you are the sexiest woman in the world, I need you."

Lois turned in his arms, looped her arms around his neck, and pressed her lips to his. They both immediately opened their mouths, Clark's tongue diving into the silky cavern of her mouth. Their tongues dueled, sliding and swirling in an erotic dance. Still engrossed in their sensual kiss, Clark cupped her ass, and Lois quickly lifted her legs to wrap them around his waist. She took his pulsating, and tumescent phallus, in her hand, alining the head with her silky wet core. Clark took over, pressing her back against the wall, so that they both were getting sprayed from the shower. Then he shoved his cock in with one sure thrust, not stopping till he was balls deep. Clark started a stead in and out rhythm, that was tantalizingly, and frustrating slow.

Causing Lois, to pant as she begged Clark "Please Smallville... faster."

Clark was more than happy to oblige her. He sped up, pumping his hips faster and harder. Each deep stroke had the bulbous head of his phallus, brushing her g-spot on the way to banging into her cervix. Clark could feel the tingling at the base of his spine, indicating he was close. Lois loved the way he took possession of her with his lips locked over hers, his tongue imitating the way he was fucking her. She experienced an overload of sensations as he pounded her into the wall. Pleasure rippled through her. Lois dug her fingernails into the hard muscles of Clark's back, as she fell over the precipitous, into her orgasm. Clark followed her over the summit a fraction of a second later. The rippling of her contracting tightly around Clark's engorged shaft, combined with the flood of her cut flow over his member, helped drain Clark. Lois reveled in the feel of the hit spurts of his seed, as Clark continued to thrust deep into her, sending her into another orgasm.

Clark rested his head on her shoulder panting to catch his breath. He pulled out of her, while kissing the spot he had bit while he came. Lois's legs were unsteady. So, he held her up and washed her from head to toe. Once she was rinsed off, Clark grabbed a towel and dried her off, then held her steady, as he dried himself.

He then carried her to the bedroom and laid her down.

Lois, watched Clark dress through hooded eyes. "Will you hand me, my bra, jeans, and one of your shirts? I don't think I can manage anytime soon, my legs still won't cooperate." She complained, halfheartedly.

"Sure, Lo." Clark said with a satisfied smile.

Twenty minutes later Lois came down the stairs. She headed for the coffee pot and noticed that her travel thermos mug was already filled sitting there ready for her, the grocery list, and money right beside her mug. She put the list and money in her purse, and headed to the car, while sipping on her coffee. As she opened her door, Clark joined her.

"You weren't planning on leaving without saying goodbye were you?" Clark pouted

Lois rolled her eyes "No, Smallville. Thanks for joining me so I didn't have to search for you, though." She smirked.

"Glad I can be of service to you." Clark smirked back at her, before capturing her lips in a sweet sensual kiss. "Hurry, back. I miss you already."

With that Lois got into her car, and went into town.

Twenty minutes later Clark was milking one of the cows, when he heard an unfamiliar vehicle coming up the driveway. He used his X-ray vision to see if he knew his visitor. He flinched and his skin blanched when he saw that it was Lana coming up the drive.

 _'Why now when I'm finally happy does she have to come back into my life. It's like she wants me to be miserable.'_ Clark thought to himself. He huffed out a frustrated breath, as he really didn't want to deal with any Lana drama, and headed for the entrance of the barn.

Clark greeted her "Lana, you're back in town, and I'm not bent over in pain. So, I guess this means you found a way to get rid of the suit?"

"Well, not the suit, just the Kryptonite. The removal of the Kryptonite drained the suit and I lost the strength and speed. I still have the invulnerability though." She said with a lustful smile.

"That, sounds great. So, what brings you back to Smallville?"

"You, Clark. I came back so we can be together." Lana explained

 _'Perfect just what I need.'_ Clark thought to himself, then replied. "Lana... that's not gonna happen. You've been gone for over two years. Things have changed. I'm with Lois now, have been for almost as long as you've been gone. I'm gonna ask her to marry me." Clark looked her in the eyes. "I'm sorry if this is hurting you, but it's for the best. We don't belong together."

Lana felt a pang in her chest, and tears started to fill her eyes. "Don't you love me anymore Clark?"

"Of course I do, you are my first love, and I will always love you. But I love you as a friend, now. Lois is my one true and forever love. I'm not willing to throw that away on honestly to be frank the seriously unhealthy relationship we had over the years."

Clark paused to let her absorb what he told her, then continued "We are not meant to be, you were a teenage crush that I placed on a pedestal. I didn't really love you I loved the you I created in my head. I sorry, for hurting you, but you need to move on and find your true and forever love. You deserve so much better than the wreck of a relationship we had. Go find your happiness."

Lana fled not wanting to hear anymore.

It was another hour before Lois came back. Clark explained what happened with Lana while he helped her bring the groceries into the kitchen. When he was done Lois was starting at him like she was amazed.

"Lo, you're kinda freaking me out. Can you please say something?"

"You... You chose me over Lana?" She asked incredulously.

Clark looked at Lois with hurt in his eyes. "Lo, I told you, you're the one. You are my soulmate, the love of my life. How could you possibly think, I could ever choose anyone over you?"

"It's just... you always took her back no matter what she put you through. You're forgetting I witnessed years of your unhealthy relationship, and the brooding that resulted from that train wreck." Lois replied sheepishly.

"I know I was as Chloe calls me a BDA, Big Dumb Alien. When it came to how bad we truly were for each other. I wish I hadn't been so blind to what was right in front of me the entire time. I'm so sorry I put you through the Lana drama before I could admit that I've loved from the moment Kal-El laid eyes on you. I know without any doubt you are my soulmate. I can even prove it." Clark said.

Then he disappeared with a whoosh, then was back in two seconds. He was holding a box, he opened it, and removed a silver locket, and a wide silver cuff bracelet. The bracelet had a large aquamarine stone in the shape of a diamond in the center, and two kryptonian symbols. The locket looked old but normal just a little thicker than usual. Imbedded in the locket was a blue stone that had a soft glow. The other side had the the same symbols as the bracelet. Only the House of El shield sat inside the two diamonds.

Lois was familiar with the symbol for the house of El, but wondered what the other one meant.

Clark told her "This bracelet was meant for my soulmate. It was meant for you. When I realized that I loved you, I had this locket specially made. It's lead lined silver. The blue kryptonite, takes away my abilities, and unlike the green Kryptonite it doesn't hurt. If you are ever around me and you think you might be in danger, just open it and expose me to the blue Kryptonite. Please keep it with you always, it would kill me if I ever hurt you."

Then he fastened the locket around her neck, and placed the bracelet on her wrist, and there was a flash of white light. As both images lit up, Lois felt a tingling sensation on the lower part of her left hip, just below her panty line. Curious she unzipped the tugged her, jeans and underwear down. She and Clark were both shocked to see the two symbols interwoven in a small colorful tattoo. The House of El shield was inside the two diamonds of the soulmate symbol.

"What the hell Smallville, you branded me?" Lois exclaimed.

"I didn't know it would do that, I swear. The Kawatche tribe leaders wives, and daughters wore it for generations. I think it only did this because you are my true one, my destiny." He finished with a jubilant smile.

Lois raised her eyebrow at Clark. "If you didn't know then how did you design the symbols inside the locket with the exact same pattern as my surprise tattoo?"

"I just wanted it to have the family shield and your symbol. And that was the only way it fit." He offered with a shrug.

Then he pulled her in and kissed her with a fierce passion. Lois was overwhelmed by the events of this afternoon. She surrendered to his possessive conquering of he mouth, kissing him back with equal fervor.

Clark tugged her jeans, and panties down her legs discarding them over the peninsula and onto the kitchen table. He lifted Lois, and placed her on the counter. Then stepped between her open thighs. He ripped her shirt, but she was too far gone to care. Then he unsnapped her bra, and cupped both her breast, giving them both a gentle squeeze, before he buried his face in her cleavage.

While Clark was occupied, Lois opened his jean, and reached inside his boxers. She grasped his marble hard shaft, and pulled him out his boxers from the top, then gave his jeans and boxers a shove, sending them to his ankles. Lois adjusted her hips, to align the tumid head of his cock with her slippery wet core.

Clark took over and slammed home. They both groaned in satisfaction as he bottomed out. They stay like that for a moment just looking in each other's eyes, and relishing in the feeling of perfect completion. Lois's inner muscles tightened around his girth, which in turn had Clark's hip flinch forward, banging the head of his member into her cervix. That sent them both of into a frenzy of need. Their lovemaking was hot, and quick. As Clark unknowingly claimed his soulmate, completing the Kryptonian lifelong bonding ceremony.

Clark pounded into her silken depths, the head of his cock rubbed against her magic spot, with every parry and thrust. Clark could feel the tingling in his spine. So, he reached down and using his speed vibrated his thumb against her clit. All while he was still pumping furiously into her cervix.

Lois couldn't hold back, and shattered into her climax. Her muscles undulating, and the wetness of her completion flushed over his shaft. Clark's quickly followed her with a grunt of pure gratification, over the precipitous. The hot squirting of his cum, filling her womb, until he was completely drained. Clark stayed inside his woman, not ready to leave yet.

It took Lois a few moments to realize Clark was hard again. As she pulled back to look at him incredulously. Clark held her close and zipped them up to the bedroom. Keeping himself firmly inside Lois's sweet abyss, the entire time. He stretched out on the bed, with Lois straddling him.

Lois leaned back and placed her hands on his knees, then started riding his tumescent rod. Clark had one hand cupping her left breast, and the other was rubbing her clit. He pumped his hips, in a perfectly matched cadence. They both reach the zenith and plunged over together. Lois collapsing on Clark's chest, as he continued to thrust deep and hard through their orgasms. They both fell asleep replete, and confident in their relationship.

The rest of the day and night was spent sleeping with multiple interruptions for sex.

Lana located a little known, Wicca ingredient shop, in Metropolis. They had all the supplies she needs for the spell she planned to cast. She had located three spells recommended by Isabell, regarding true loves. Lana used what she had learned from the grimoire, to create a combination spell, that she intended would help Clark realize his true love. She placed the items on the counter 1 white candle, 1 red candle, 1 pink candle, 3 yellow candles, dried basil, ground cinnamon, small package of apple seeds, 1 moonstone crystal, 1 rose quartz crystal, a red cloth, a ball of pink yarn, a small bag of rose petals, and a box of mint tea. She already had her tarot cards at home.

Then she waited for the night of the full moon, which happened to be on the evening before Samhain. At 2:30am on October 31st. Lana went out back to prepare. She got all the ingredients ready. Next to the alter she had setup.

She waited the last few minutes until 3:00 am. Lana started by casting her circle. Then she arranged the three yellow candles so that they formed a triangle, and placed the white candle in the middle. She completed the pentagram with the red and pink candles. Next she lit the candles starting from the inside, then worked her way around. She placed the red cloth in between herself and the circle. She placed the three tarot cards, the Star, the Lovers, and the King of cups. After that Lana took the moonstone crystal, and passed it over the flames of first the red then the pink candles, and then laid the crystal on the cloth, repeating the process with the rose quartz crystal. Next she spread the rose petals around the circle, while reciting "I invoke thee, Aphrodite, goddess of love, so Clark Kent will recognize his soulmate." She then placed two apple seeds on the cloth in between the two crystals, and recited "By the light of the full moon, I now plant the seeds of his true love." As she recited those words, a beautiful, soft pink energy emanated from the crystals. Next Lana drank the mint tea she had prepared. Once she finished the tea she sprinkled the stones and seeds with the basil and cinnamon. Then she picked up the rose petals and put them on the cloth over the stones. She pulled the corners of the red cloth together, and wound the pink cord around the bag three times, before tying it with three knots. She recited "I call upon the good spirits, I call upon karmic forces, I call upon wide ruling powers. Make smooth the way of Clark Kent's soulmate, so they may be brought together." Lana then extinguished the candles one by one, starting with the white candle, then the three yellow candles before, the red, and last the pink. She finished with "So mote it be." Then Lana closed her circle.

 **AN I apologize to any Wicca or Pegan readers, that may be offended with the mixture of the spells used. I did my best to research love spells, found a few good ones and altered them so that there could be an unexpected result.**

 **I also apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors I didn't catch. I have never been able to perfect editing my own work.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgot about this when I posted the first chapter... I OWN NOTHING! I just want to share my twisted ideas.**

 **November 12, 2004**

Lois woke up with a splitting headache. She stumbled out of bed and into her bathroom. As she showered she noticed she had a locket on, curious as she didn't remember this piece of jewelry, she opened the locket and found a blue rock, that appeared to glow slightly. She took it off and hung it on her extra towel hook, then went back to washing herself. She didn't wake up enough to pay attention, until after she had taken her shower and gotten dressed, and downed two cups of coffee. So, she completely missed the differences in her appearance. Lois grabbed the party supplies, and headed for her SUV. Three hours later, Lois pulled her dad's SUV up next to the doorway of the barn.

She was greeted by Clark. "Lois, what are you doing here? Why aren't you at school?" Clark noticed she change her hair color to a dark mocha color, that suited her better than the blonde highlights, she had been sporting the last few months. Then he thought to himself. _'Wow, I know she's beautiful as a blonde, but Lois is gorgeous as a brunette.'_ Then he shook his head slightly and told himself dejectedly. _'Down boy. Best not to go there though. Lois only sees me as an annoying little brother.'_ Little did Clark know she was having similar thoughts.

"We're having a surprise party for Chloe's 18th birthday in your barn, remember?"

"No! I remember telling you couldn't have it here." Clark replied slightly annoyed.

"Too late now. Everyone has already been invited, and you really don't want it getting back to Chloe that you let it rain on her shindig. That would hurt her feelings." Lois replied nonchalantly. _'He's so cute when he's flustered. Don't go there Lo, he obsessed with the pink princess.'_

"What?" Clark asked incredulously.

"Then I'd have to hurt you."

"Listen, Lois I don't want..."

"Give me a hand. I have to get the wheels back to my dad, before he notices they're missing."

"We can't do this tonight. The guy from Princeton's coming." Clark attempted to explain. "Besides my parents are out of town."

"Relax, Smallville it's just gonna be a handful of people standing around singing Happy Birthday. It's not gonna be Sodom and Gomorrah. Mr. Ivy League won't even know we're here, trust me."

Clark sighed, _'Might as well let her throw the party. I don't want to upset Chloe. Man do I love the way her jeans cup her ass.'_ He thought as he watched her walk away. _'And why is it I suddenly want to just kiss her until she sees me as a man, and not a boy? Wait what?'_ Clark decided not to dwell too much on that at the moment. _'Not like Lois feels the same way.'_ Clark started brooding to himself. As he went about helping Lois, prepare the barn for Chloe's party. After Lois got the decorations started, and gave Clark explicit instructions on where she wanted certain items, she left to take back the General's SUV. She had Chloe pick her up and they headed for Lana's.

Lana wasn't responding to her texts. _'That girl is so annoying I'll never understand what Chloe and Clark see in her that's so great.'_

They knocked on Lana's apartment door, then Chloe went in and greeted Lana with "Hey."

"Oh, you are home. I've been calling, but you never answered." Lois announced with obvious exasperation in her voice.

Lana walked around the counter "Well, I've been kind of preoccupied. Science project."

Chloe raised an eyebrow and smirked at that "From what century?"

"It's a whole retro thing. I'm trying to re-create some of the stuff they did back in the 1600's."

"Oh!" Chloe replied as she shared a look with Lois that said _'alrighty then.'_

Lana continued "I really think you two will like it."

Lois rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Damn! I left my phone in your car. Do you mind?"

Chloe saw right through Lois. But she wasn't gonna let on that she was well aware of the surprise party. "Oh, no. No worries. This whole smell of science is making me crave an aromatic latte anyway. So, I'll just meet you downstairs with your cell. Bye." She finished with a wave then left.

As soon as the door closed behind Chloe, Lois turned to Lana her aggravation clear in her voice. "Why did you flake out on us? You were supposed to take Chloe shopping. So, I could finish the party preparation, remember?"

"Right, must of slipped my mind." Lana answered aloofly.

Lois was completely irked now. "Well, get some traction. Little Miss Reporter there, can smell a ruse a mile away." Lois turned towards the door and raised her voice just a little "I'm going to need your help to keep her from ferreting out, what we're planning for tonight."

Lana reached up and pulled out one of Lois's hairs, and Lois exclaimed "Owe!"

Lana examined Lois's hair, and with disappointment in her voice said. "Oh, no. That's no good."

Lois let loose some of her aggravation show. "Well, yeah. Not since you pulled it out."

"It was gray."

"I don't have gray hair." Lois replied defensively.

Lana just gave her a look that said _'If you say so.'_

Lois got a little nervous and said. "I'm gonna use your bathroom for a second." When she looked in the mirror she started to freak out. _'What the hell happened to my hair?'_

Clark got frustrated with wrapping Chloe's present, and decided _'Close enough.'_ He took a red ribbon and tied it in a sloppy bow, the slapped a pre made ready to stick bow on top. Satisfied that this was as good as it was going to look with him wrapping the gift. _'Lois, really should've done the wrapping. Oh, well. This will have to do.'_ Clark was so preoccupied with his thoughts he didn't know Lana was in the house until she startled him when she spoke.

"Maybe you need a woman's touch."

Clark turned in surprise "Hey Lana."

"Hello Clark."

She walked closer "That's a big box."

"It's ah Chloe's gift. Lois and I got it for her." Clark unknowingly smiled when said Lois's name.

"I'm sure that she'll love it. Especially if it's from you."

 _'Ok, what's up with her?'_ Clark shook it off, and said "Look I'm glad you're here. I wanted to tell you about what happened with Jason."

Lana smiled and said "Oh, don't worry about it. It's water under a very tall bridge." As she started to walk, almost seductively, even closer invading Clark's personal space.

Clark wasn't enjoying Lana's attention as he had in the past, when he would be elated at the very fact she was saying hello.

"Uh... are you feeling okay?" Clark asked extremely uncomfortable with how close she was. He slowly backed up, "You seem a little... different." the back of his legs bumping into the bench causing him to sit back down.

Lana crowded him again. "Well, maybe it's the company." Then she put her hand on his cheek.

By this point Clark far beyond uneasy. "Jason's my friend."

Lana got even closer just a breath away from their lips touching. "Well, he doesn't think so." Then she reaches up with the other hand holding the scissors, and attempts to cut his hair, while her lips closed in on his.

Clark pushed her away as her lips touched his, and the scissors broke on his hair. "Hey. What are you doing?"

"I need a lock of your hair for a scrapbook I'm making for Chloe's birthday."

"Well, all you had to do was ask." Clark responded in aggravation.

"Well, where's the fun in that?" Lana proclaimed dismissively with a laugh.

 _'She acting really weird'_ Clark thought to himself looking at her with a mix of confusion and annoyance.

"What happened to these?" Lana asked indicating the scissors.

"They were already broken." Clark said as he grabbed them from her hands and placed them on the table. Then he reach behind his head, and pulled a few strands out and gave them to Lana. "Here is that enough?"

Lana examined the hair, and stormed out without saying another word.

Clark thought to himself _'Wonder what that was all about?'_ Then shrugged at her strange attitude, then went back to the table and started to clean up the excess wrapping.

Chloe was with Lois when they got the text from Lana asking them to meet, her at spot south of the gorge, and a little ways into the woods.

Lana's back was to them as they approached her.

Lois spoke first as Lana was getting on her last nerve today. "Okay, what are we doing in the woods? Chloe's right behind me and the moonlight nature hick is making her suspicious."

Lana smiled "I thought it'd be nice to get together with my girls before the party."

"What party?" Chloe asked as she came up behind Lois.

' _Fuck she is dense.'_ Lois gave Lana the stink eye. "Way to ruin the surprise."

"Oh, you mean the party you've been planning for the last month?" Chloe smirked knowingly.

Lois turned to Chloe in surprise. "You know about that?"

Chloe laughed and still smirking replied "Uh hello." Then points to herself "Investigative reporter. Nothing gets past me. Except why we're playing wood nymph when there's party waiting for me with my name on it..."

"Then we better hurry." Lana replied, and gave them each a wine glass. "A toast in honor of this special night.

 _'Ooo alcohol'_ Lois thought excited, then smiled as she replied. "All right, this is getting better."

As she poured their drinks Lana told them "No matter how much time passes old friends are never forgotten.

Chloe smiled. "I'll drink to that."

The three of them agreed with "Cheers" as they clinked their glasses before Lois and Chloe downed their glasses, like pros.

As they finished thunder boomed and lightning flashed across the sky, as both Chloe's and Lois's backs arched.

When they straightened back up, they were no longer Chloe and Lois.

Isabel addressed Chloe first "Madelyn." then Lois "Brianna. Welcome to the 21st century."

Clark was getting antsy as the girls were extremely late, and were not answering their phones. Not to mention the fact that the Princeton alum was due in half an hour. As he snapped his phone shut after the 20th call to Lois. He spotted Jason.

"Hey Jason. You know where the girls are? They were supposed to be here an hour ago." Clark asked

Jason gave a curt. "No. Sorry." Then started to walk away.

"Look Jason..." Clark started following him.

Jason turned with an abrupt. "Clark, I'm only here because Lana wants me to be here. Because I'm her boyfriend. Whether you like it or not."

Before Clark could tell him that he respected their relationship, and wasn't the one that got him fired, the barn doors opened and Lana, Chloe, and Lois entered the barn. Everyone called out "Surprise!"

Clark walked towards the girls, When Clark got a good look at Lois, he almost lost control of his heat vision. _'Wow, she is so hot. Don't look at her chest. Fuck! She has luscious breast. Stop looking at her chest and concentrate on her face. Why does she have to be so gorgeous?'_ Clark's frustrated with his inability to stop ogling Lois's cleavage, so he grabbed her arm, and pulled her to the side. "The guy from Princeton is gonna be here in a any minute. Why are you so, late?"

Brianna gave Clark a lewd once over _'He is absolutely mouthwateringly delicious.'_ and replied "I took the scenic route. Love the view." As she let her eyes rove over him again in appreciation.

 _'Did she really just say that?'_ Clark dared to let himself hope, but as she stepped closer Clark caught a whiff of alcohol on her breath. _'Of course she would never come on to me sober.'_ Disappointed Clark asked already knowing the answer. "Have you been drinking?" Lois just smiled mischievously at Clark.

"The food is so good in this century." Madelyn proclaimed.

"And the men actually bathe." Isabel added

"And the bodies are so... hard." Brianna added as she roamed her eyes over Clark's body with another salacious look.

"But we have definitely had better celebrations. This is appalling." Isabel complained.

"We can change that." Madelyn suggested.

"Well it has been 400 years. Perhaps a little fun before we continue our quest." They three witches shared a look and turned as one casting a spell over everyone in the barn.

The next morning Clark woke up to his cell ringing. He sat up realizing he was sleeping in the barn, with nothing but his boxers on. Once he found his phone he quickly answered.

"Hey, Mom... How's Metropolis?" He started tugging his pants as they were caught on something "Really? I'm glad you're having a great time." The two teens in the next stall, ran off. "What? Oh, yeah. The guy from Princeton. Yeah, I met him last night. I um don't worry. I think I made an impression." _'Just not the one you wanted me to.'_

After Clark made sure there were no remaining party goers. He went to, Lex's to ask if he could help with Princeton, as he was not looking forward to his mothers wrath if she discovered what happened last night. After he got done with his explanation he realized something wasn't right with Lex.

"Lex?" He said moving closer, until he saw the blood covering the keys and Lex's hands. "Lex, what are you doing?

Lex gave him a look that pleaded for help.

"Stop." Clark ordered grabbing Lex's shoulders. "Stop it!"

Lex gave a pained "I can't."

Clark one hand keeping Lex close, used the other to send the piano across the room. "Lex, what happened?"

"Lana" Lex replied almost breathlessly, before he collapsed with exhaustion. Clark left Lex in the care of his housekeeper.

Clark arrived at Lana's in just enough time to witness her use magic to throw Jason out her window. He zipped down and caught Jason before he landed. He was trying to get a response from Jason when the message The barn midnight appeared in purple flames.

Clark walked into the barn.

"You're early." Isabel stated

He spun around, and found the three of them coming to the top of the stairs.

"Not planning something devious are you, Clark?"

"What'd you do to Lex, and Jason?" He demanded.

"Nothing compared to what we're going to do to you." Isabell announced.

Lois sent the old wheel, flying into Clark which slammed him into a post.

They came down the stairs as Clark got up off the ground. "I don't know what's going on, but this needs to stop before it gets out of hand."

"So you're more than just fast." Isabell observed. "Well. That'll make this a whole lot more exciting."

Madelyn stepped forward and sent several sharp tools in Clark's direction. Clark easily deflected them with his heat vision.

The three witches marveled at his power.

Clark stepped forward and said "I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Your magics are impressive." Isabel stated

"Magics?" Clark asked confused.

"But so are mine." Isabell announced before she lifted him in the air. "We have traveled through the ages to complete our quest, outwitting death itself. We will not be undone by some farm boy with a few tricks." Then she dropped him to the ground.

Madelyn approached him and held him down "He is not what he seems, Isabel."

Brianna moved closer, to help restrain him. "I can feel his power."

"Then perhaps we should rid him of it." Isabel asserted.

Clark tried to reach his best friend. "Chloe, you gotta help. I know you're in there."

"Clark?" Madelyn spoke

"Listen to me. You gotta help me." Clark pleaded trying to reach her.

Madelyn and Brianna cackled at his naivety. Brianna couldn't restrain herself from brushing his cheek, unsure where the urge came from.

Isabel ripped his shirt open. Then as she chanted a light emerged from his chest. Clark felt himself weakening, then he passed out as the last of his powers, were ripped from him. "It is done. His powers are gone." Isabel proclaimed.

When Clark regained consciousness he was chained up to the ladder that leads to the hay loft.

"He awakens." Brianna warned her fellow witches.

"What have you done to me?" Clark demanded to know.

"We made sure you were no longer a threat, sorcerer." Madelyn answered.

"I'm not a sorcerer." Clark grunted out in pain.

"You're not?" Madelyn asked with curiosity. "You sure."

"No. He's something else. Something special. I could sense it when your magics were ripped from your body." Isabel enlightened them. "I can taste it on you. The three stones of power. You know of them don't you?"

Clark shook his head in denial. "I've never heard of them."

Madelyn and Brianna approached him.

"You've done more than hear them. You've touched them." Madelyn stated.

"We can feel it." Brianna announced as she ran her hand along his chest.

"There's more. You know, where one of them is hidden." Isabel stated.

"Tell us where it is, Clark." Madelyn ordered.

Brianna continued to rub his chest, and asked nicely. "Please tell us."

Clark had to remind himself it wasn't Lois that was rubbing his chest, before he was able to reply. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Madelyn dug her nails into his chest hard enough to drawl blood. "Let me cut it out of him."

"No!" Isabel shouted. "There are easier ways to get what we want."

Madelyn and Brianna backed away as Isabel moved closer to Clark.

"This body I inhabit... you have desires for it, don't you? Isabel stated, not really asking, walking closer with every word. "Well, it desires you too, Clark. Very, very much." She announced before she kissed him. Clark was able to resist her, and didn't return the kiss. When Isabel pulled back, the answer she sought wasn't revealed. "Why isn't it working?" Isabel demanded furiously.

Brianna smirked "Maybe he's over the girl next door routine. Let me have a try."

Clark started to panic, he didn't know what he felt for Lana anymore, but he knew he wanted Lois bad. She had been the star of his erotic fantasies since she found him, naked in that field. Even if she was constantly doing her best to annoy him.

Brianna moved closer and ran her hand down his cheek, neck, and chest, all the way down to his navel. Then skimmed her fingers along the top of his jeans. Clark felt the desire shoot straight to his groin, he was thankful he didn't currently have his heat vision to worry about. She leaned in whispering the incantation before capturing his lips in a heated kiss. Clark was powerless to resist, and kissed her back hungrily. Brianna smiled into the kiss, then pulled back, Clark following her trying to recapture his lips. When he was unable to reclaim her. He opened his eyes and witnessed a purple light leaving his mouth, as he heard a whisper "The caves."

"You've been very helpful." Isabel old him, before she teleported them away. Leaving Clark chained to the ladder.

A minute later as Clark was tugging on the chain, Jason entered the barn and found him "Clark." Jason went behind Clark to unchain him. "Are you alright? What happened?" When Clark was free he dropped to the ground in exhaustion. Jason got level with Clark's face and asked "Did Lana do this to you?" Clark grunted and Jason tried to get him to relax "Take it easy, Clark. Where is she? I need to find her."

"She's with Lois and Chloe." Clark managed to answer. "But they're not themselves. It's like their bodies have been taken over."

"They have. In fact, this is kind of out there. Let's get you up. Lana has been researching a 17th century witch. She tracked down her spell book. When she touched her hand to the page..."

Clark interrupted Jason. "Wait. Lana's been possessed by the spirit of an evil witch?"

"Yes. Isabel got into Lana by using the book. So, we gotta find her and destroy the book. Any idea where they went?"

"Uh I'm not sure. Why don't you check the school. I'll go to the Talon." Clark offered.

"All right." Jason responded, then headed for the door, he turned to tell Clark, "Clark call my cell if you find them, okay? Don't try anything alone. Just be careful, okay?" Then walked out the door.

The three witches entered the inner chamber of the cave.

Isabel approached the stone platform. "All of our suffering all of our pain and persecution, it ends tonight."

"And our future begins." Brianna chimed in.

"Take it, Isabel. Lead us to glory." Encouraged Madelyn.

As one they circled the platform. "The first stone. How I've dreamed of this moment. And at last it has arrived." Isabel reveled in the moment as she stretched out to pick up the stone. Before she touched it, they heard the sound of a shotgun being cocked, momentarily freezing Isabel's hand.

"Not quite." Clark interrupted

"You shouldn't have come Clark." Isabel chastised him.

"Silly boy." Madelyn said with a shake of her head.

"We owe you a debt for revealing this chamber to us. We were going to let you live."

"I'm sorry, Lana, but I can't let you do this."

Brianna waved her hand which flung the gun to the other side of the cave, and told him. "You do have a choice."

Isabel smirked "Bear witness, Clark Kent, to the Dawn of a new age." Then she picked up the stone, and screamed as it lit up with light the power burning her hand. With her hand in excruciating pain, she dropped the stone.

Clark caught the stone, and it restored his powers, right before their eyes.

"His powers are restored." Came from Brianna stating the obvious.

"How?" Madelyn asked.

Clark answered. "I'm not from around here."

"It doesn't matter. We took them from you once before. Do you really believe this time will be any different?"

Clark smirked and replied. "I'm counting on it." Then proceeded to burn the book, with his heat vision.

The four of them woke up on the floor of the cave. Clark quickly stood up.

Lois sat up, asking "Why are we lying in the dirt?"

Chloe was examining her outfit and was not happy with what she saw "And what the hell are we wearing?"

Clark went to first Lois, then Chloe and finally Lana to assist them in getting off the ground.

"Are you three okay?" He asked in concern.

"Clark, what happened?" Lana asked

He looked at the three of them and said "Let's just say that you haven't been yourselves lately."

The next morning as Clark came down the stairs. Martha spotted him and decided to tease him. "Well, look who's finally awake."

"Mom. When did you guys get home?"

"This morning. Your dad is out there doing your chores." Martha chastised him.

"Sorry, I guess I over slept."

Jonathan walked into the kitchen via the back door.

"Hey Dad." Clark greeted him.

"Hey, Clark. Son, is there maybe a little something you'd like to tell your mother and me?" He said as he held up a black lace bra.

Clark flushed seeing the bra.

Martha gasped "Where did that come from?"

Jonathan answered her "From out in the barn."

Clark started to flench unable to come up with a reason that would end up with him grounded.

"In the hay." Jonathan finished.

"Clark." Martha said shocked.

"It was magic." He confessed.

Martha released a small chuckle and smirked "Oh, I'm sure it was."

"No, I mean it really was. Look, I know I shouldn't have let Lois talk me into throwing this party without talking to you. I know that. But it's the way things spun out of control. It was Lana. Well, it wasn't Lana exactly. She was possessed by a witch, who then cast a spell on us... and that's how that happened."

"Son, I realize that this is Smallville, but witches, spells, and magic?" Jonathan asked incredulously. While waving the bra at Clark.

"Dad magic exists. I saw it. And worse it can hurt me."

Clark's punishment for the party was cleaning the barn no powers. He sighed as he found a thong, and tossed in with the rest of the trash.

Lana came up behind him.

"I wanted to thank you."

"I'm just glad you're back to normal. Isabel was umm aggressive."

"Oh great, possessed by an evil slut. Look I found out that Lex is the reason Jason got fired. I sorry I even considered that you would do something like that."

"I wasn't thrilled to find out about, you and Jason. But I realized when we were together I didn't make you happy."

"I resented that you were keeping secrets from me. And I don't want to keep secrets from you. Clark, there's a reason I came back to Smallville. When I was in Paris, I touched Isabel's tomb, there was a flash of light. Then next thing I know I'm waking up in my apartment and I had this. She turned around and lifted her shirt to show him, her immaculate tattoo. It was one of the symbols from the cave walls.

"I've seen this before. On the cave wall."

"I should've told you this months ago, but I was scared. Clark do you know what this symbol means?"

Clark realized then that he didn't trust her enough to tell her the truth, he just couldn't, and he never would. "No. I'm sorry. He told her with a small shake of his head.

Clark was still cleaning up the barn, when Lois asked from behind him. "Clark can we talk?"

Clark gulp remembering the kiss. ' _She doesn't know, just act normal. Yeah like that'll be easy now that I know how amazing it is to kiss her. Stop it, she doesn't see you that way.'_ He brooded.

"Hello, earth to Smallville?" Lois said when he didn't respond.

"What? Oh sorry Lois." Clark apologized.

"Never mind, that. I need to talk to someone, and I feel like you might be the only one that won't think I'm crazy."

"Ok, shoot."

"Well, the last few days some weird stuff has happened. And I'm not talking about the whole possession thing. It started the morning of Chloe's party." Lois started pacing and fidgeting with her hands. "I woke up wearing this locket, I've never seen before. Then my hair is back to my natural color without me having dyed it back. Oh and let's not forget this..." she pulled out her phone and showed him a picture. It looked like a primary colored tattoo. Clark took a closer look, and forgot to breathe.

 **AN I realize Clark and Lois having a mutual attraction from the beginning isn't Smallville canon. However it is in line with Superman canon. Plus Lana's poor spell casting is helping Clark move past her. Also please note that I included the large portion of the episode so that you could know what is going through their minds now.**


	3. Chapter 3

_'Is that the Hose of El shield inside the symbol of my soulmate?'_ Clark asked himself before he looked at Lois and said "Is that a tattoo?"

"Not one I remember getting. And it's in a super private area, that's why you're look at a picture and not the real deal." Lois said in a huff.

Clark's eyes darkened at the implication she was his soulmate. Clark flushed with desire and happiness as he thought about where exactly it could be located. He anticipated the day that he would be able to see it in the flesh, marking her as his.

"Lois, I'm not sure if I can help you find all the answers, for whatever happened. I can tell you that, I will try." Clark offered with a soft smile. "So, there's something you should know. I do recognize the symbols in your miraculous tattoo." He huffed out a breath "Ok, uhh... well..." Clark stumbled to find a way to explain.

"For cryin out loud Smallville spit it out already." Lois impatiently urged him.

"Lois, this is kinda a huge thing. I think we should go inside, and get comfortable, this isn't something I can explain in just a few minutes."

"Clark, you're starting to freak me out." Lois informed him.

Clark tugged on her arm, quickly guiding her into the house.

His parents were at the table.

"Finished with the barn already?" Jonathan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not exactly dad. But Lois..." Clark started only for Lois to interrupt him. "Uh exnay Smallville this isn't something I want everyone knowing about."

"Lois, I need their help to explain what we can. Okay? So, they need to know." Clark explained.

"What's going on?" Martha asked automatically switching to concerned mother mode.

"Lois woke up, with a few minor changes that she doesn't have an explanation for." Clark looked at Lois and urged. "Go ahead tell them what you told me."

"I uhh... The morning of Chloe's party, I woke up wearing this locket." She pulled it out and handed it over too Martha, before continuing. "I've never seen it before. Then my hair is back to my natural color without me having dyed it back. Then when I'm taking my shower this morning, I found this..." she handed the phone to Jonathan.

Martha opened the locket and discovered there was a blue stone, that appeared to have a soft glow. Then she saw the symbols on the other side of the locket. Clark had explained the significance of these two symbols. She looked first to Clark, then Lois and smiled. _'I knew it!'_ She told herself.

Jonathan was still staring at the picture in shock. Then he looked at Lois. "Is this a tattoo?"

Lois shrugged "I honestly don't know, it wasn't there a few days ago, and didn't need time to heal. Uhh... Clark said he recognized the symbols, but he didn't say what they mean."

Martha was the one to respond. "Well, Lois seeing as you have the locket, and have been permanently marked with these symbols, you will need to be let in on the family secret. Before we tell you this, you need to know that you can never tell anyone, Clark's life depends on it." She stopped letting Lois absorb the enormity of what she was about to learn.

Lois looked her in the eye and slightly nodded she understood "I would never betray Clark."

Martha smiled. "I know you wouldn't Lois. But it's only fair to warn you. To best explain this without confusion I'm going to start with how Clark came to be in our lives." She reached out for Jonathan's hand. While Clark sat nervously next to Lois. "It was the day of the meteor shower. Our truck flipped over after it was hit from the shockwave caused by the object that hit the field a maybe a hundred ft away. We were both unconscious for a short time. Jonathan came to first, and woke me. I was greeted by a smiling naked Clark."

Lois laughed interrupting "So, when I found you it wasn't your first time prancing naked in a field." She teased him

Clark blushed furiously "I wasn't prancing, thank you." As it was the only thing he could defend. Lois giggled.

"Okay, kids. Back to the story, for me it was love at first site. I just knew he was meant to be my little boy. Jonathan was positive his parents must of been hurt. So, we walked back in the direction Clark came from. It led straight to the crater that caused our accident. Inside the crater wasn't a meteor." Martha paused and looked Lois directly in the eyes. "It was a small spaceship, only big enough to carry a small child. Jonathan grabbed a piece of this ship that appeared to stick out. Both of these symbols were on the piece. We brought Clark home, and with the help of Lionel Luthor we were able to get the necessary paperwork to make it appear as a legitimate adoption."

"So, you're saying Clark is an alien?" Then she smirked at Clark. "That explains your love of plaid." Martha gave a soft laugh at that, happy that Lois was taking this well.

Clark spoke up. "I prefer intergalactic traveler."

Lois raised an eyebrow at Clark but nodded her head. "Noted, Smallville. So, that's the big family secret?"

Martha answered her with "Actually that just explains why Clark's different. It didn't take long before he displayed his first ability, by picking up the couch and holding it over his head."

Lois looked at Clark some things about him finally clicking for her. "First ability?"

Clark held her eyes as he nodded. Lois fascinated quickly asked "What else can you do?"

Clark smiled "I can run faster than a speeding bullet, see through solid objects, hear a conversation taking place in Metropolis, shoot fire from my eyes, and I'm virtually invulnerable."

"That's amazing Clark. I've seen you hurt and weak before though, it's the meteor rocks isn't it? They can hurt you. Now it totally makes sense why you got sick in Dr. Fine's procedure room, and were okay as soon as we left."

"The meteor rocks are radioactive pieces of my home world, Krypton. The green meteor rocks, make me sick, and I'm pretty sure if I'm exposed to long enough it could kill me. The red meteor rocks, act like a drug. I lose my inhibitions, and end up doing whatever I want. They both glow when I get close enough."

That quickly got Lois's attention. "The blue stone in the locket, glows." She said picking it up from the table. "I wonder if it's part of your home world too, and if it is how it affects you."

"Why don't we get to that later." Jonathan suggested, then looks at Clark. "Do you think you can handle it from here, son? I've got some things that need to be finished before your mother and I turn in for the night."

"Uh, sure dad I think I can handle it." Clark smirked

After his parents left them Clark began "The uh first time I saw the symbols was on the cave walls. The walls tell the story of Namon, and his return to earth. The story goes that he will fall from the sky in a hail of fire. Have the strength of ten men, and shoot fire from his eyes. This symbol..." He said pointing to the shield with the S inside. "I eventually learned is my family crest, the shield of the House of El. This..." he said as he traced the two diamonds that encompassed his family shield. "Is uhh..." Clark cleared his throat, and looked her in the eyes so she could see the seriousness in his eyes. "This is the symbol of my soulmate."

"Wait are you saying you think I'm your soulmate? Because the last time I checked you were in broody-ville over the pink princess." Lois said incredulously.

"Lois, believe it or not, Lana is not the reason I've been broody. I've been over Lana for a while now."

"Clark what could you possibly have to be upset about, you're an intergalactic powerhouse, and you have the best parents ever." Lois replied in disbelief.

"Lois, I've been broody because, I knew right away that I liked you. Could trust you, but you only see me as an annoying little brother. A constant pain in your side." Clark explained in a defeated voice leaving himself feeling exposed.

"What? You like me... but I thought... then why did you ask Lex to help me get into Met U?" Lois finally managed

"Because it was what you wanted, and I wanted you to be happy." Clark answered as if it should be obvious.

Clark was taken by complete surprise when Lois pressed her lips to his. He quickly recovered and returned the kiss. He was soon running his tongue along the seem of her lips seeking entrance. When Lois parted her lips, his tongue lunged in swirling around her mouth expertly. They eventually pulled a part for some air, and Clark rested his forehead against hers. They looked into each other's eyes sharing goofy smiles.

"I don't know how you ended up with the locket, and the tattoo. But there might be a way to find out." Clark managed after catching his breath. "We can go now if you want."

"Okay" Lois easily agreed. Then she squealed as he pick her up.

"Close your eyes." Clark told her. Then in a blink of time told her "It's safe you can open your eyes now."

When she did, she realized they were in the caves. Clark put her down and took hold of her hand. Then walked over to one of the wall with different symbols arranged in circles around and octagon cut out of the center. He pulled out a silver disk that was a perfect fit, it flew from his hand and aligned, unlocking the chamber behind it.

As they stepped into the chamber a voice seemed to come from all around them. "My son, you have brought your soulmate. Congratulations, I'm happy for you. But I didn't expect you to bond with her so young."

"Bond? What do you mean Jor-El?" Clark asked confused.

"She wears your mark. That can only happen, when the kryptonian bonding has been completed."

"But how, did we complete this bonding?" Lois inquired.

"My son placed your bracelet on your wrist, and your relationship was consummated."

"What!?" Was the reaction from both teens.

"Jor-El we haven't done that, Lois had the mark before we had our first kiss."

"Which was, only a few minutes ago." Lois felt the need to add.

A white light encompassed the two teens. They were released after a moment. Then Jor-El spoke again. "I apologize if I frightened you. I needed to examine you two as neither of you remember your bonding. It is indeed a valid bonding; however it happened in the future. You have both been sent back in time, it appears that a science unknown to me was used to accomplish this, it also explains why you don't remember."

"That would, explain how my hair was suddenly back to its natural color. How can you tell it's a valid bonding?" Lois asked curious.

"Thousands of generations ago, Kryptonian scientists altered a small fragment of our DNA. The alteration, makes it impossible of a Kryptonian to reproduce with anyone that isn't their bonded soulmate. The ability to produce offspring is dormant until the bond has been initiated. Kal-El's ability is no longer dormant, and you Lois carry his progeny."

"Oh just great, not only am I going to be a mom, I don't even get to remember the fun times that caused this result." Lois proclaimed. "The General is gonna cut me off. I'll never finish school. He will never be proud of me." She finished dejectedly.

"Lois, we will find a way for you to finish school. I could maybe ask Lex to help us with your tuition, or maybe dad could sell some of the land in the back forty he never uses anymore." Clark offered trying to keep Lois from becoming more distraught.

"Kal-El, are you referring to financial issues?" Jor-El asked

"Yes, father. Lois is attending college and her father will stop paying for her to attend when he finds out she's pregnant." Clark explained

"No need to worry, my son. As you know when I was young I visited Earth. It is a tradition for the heirs of the House of El, and the other ruling families. It was seen as a trial, or right of passage that one took before we could join the ruling council of Krypton. Our family has had access to an account throughout the millennia, according to the friends I made while I was there it's quite significant. It should contain more than enough to cover your wife's tuition. I have contacted my emissary that was sent to Earth to watch over you. He will provide you with what you will need to gain access to the account, and will be waiting for you when you leave the cave. Kal-El I would like to remind you, as you will become a father it is even more important that you locate the remaining stones. If human blood should stain one of them the consequences can be detrimental to Earth's future. Take care my children."A bright light lit up the chamber. The next thing Lois knew they were back in the cave, beside what she decided to call the lock.

"So, were kinda linked for life huh?" Lois asked Clark as they worked their way to the entrance of the cave.

Clark smiled nervously "Uh yeah I guess so. I mean if you don't want to be with me… I'll under…"

Lois interrupted laughing, so hard she had to stop walking to catch her breath, before enlightening Clark. "Smallville, I've been having very explicit fantasies staring you and me, ever since I found you in the field. I think this was bound to happen sooner or later. And while I'd rather not be a mom before twenty-one. It's kinda reassuring to discover that with the advanced scientific knowledge your species they are or were able to determine who you're meant to spend your life with. Thanks to that amazing feat, we now know we belong together. I don't expect it to be all sunshine and roses. But it's a start to building the relationship we will need to develop before baby Lane-Kent arrives."

"Yeah, I hope I can make you happy. I know this isn't what you planned for your life, but I hope we can be happy in spite of that." Clark told her earnestly.

"Something tells me we will manage that seemingly impossible goal." Lois conceded with a smile. She then tugged him toward the entrance. Lois and Clark walked out of the cave holding hands, both sporting smiles.

As they headed towards the tree line they encountered a man that appeared to be of African descent. He approached them, placed his right hand over his heart, and kneeled. "Kal-El it is an honor. I am J'onn J'onzz of Mars. I was a friend of your father, it has been a honor to watch over you, and witnessed the man you are becoming. Jor-El only informed me you needed my assistance. How may I be of assistance?"

"You don't need to do that, and please call me Clark. Jor-El mentioned an account, and that you could help me, well us to gain access. We will need the money to cover Lois's tuition."

"Well I had you added to the trust long ago, in preparation. Truthfully there was too much money to keep it all in one account. So, it was dispersed across several institutions, around the world. One of them has a branch in Metropolis, we can add Lois, and get you access cards."

"How much is in this trust?" Lois asked, knowing that one account if at max insurability would be more than enough to cover her tuition for the next three years.

"Let's just say that a significant portion was invested by Jor-El. He saw the potential that would come from what those companies were developing. I continued to invest in companies I knew he would approve of over the years, buying and selling accordingly. I sold a small portion of those stock options a few years ago. Just the funds from the sell of those few is what is in the foreign banks. If we were to sell all the options today Clark's net worth would rival Bruce Wayne, and Oliver Queen. As of now though the liquid value is just over two hundred and fifty million."

"Why don't we meet somewhere in Metropolis after you finish school tomorrow, Clark." Lois suggested. Clark agreed, and they arranged where they would meet J'onn tomorrow.

Lois looked at Clark and smirked. "I don't know about you, but I'm ready to crash for the night. Do you mind me stealing your bed again, tonight Smallville?"

Clark smirked back. "I never really minded anyway. Ok maybe about having to take a cold shower." He reached up brushed her hair out of her face and behind her ear. "You know my parents are going to flip. There is no way they're going to believe time travel. Especially since they didn't believe me about the witches that possessed you, Chloe and Lana."

"Well, we don't have to tell the just yet. Come on speedy let's go home." Lois said as she waved at Clark to pick her up.

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

The next morning at breakfast Clark and Lois decided he would take her back to the dorm before he went to school.

Later that day, Clark was in the Torch remembering the goodbye kiss Lois gave him when he dropped her off. Then that thought took him to the fact she was his soulmate.

 ** _The next thing he knew the center of his thoughts walked into the Torch. Lois was wearing a seriously short skirt. Which sent Clark's hormones into over drive. He quickly reined in his heat vision. But was unable to control the response below his waist, as the his blood rushed to his dick._**

 _" **Smallville, I couldn't wait for the end of the day, to see you again. I need to kiss you so bad. Don't you feel the pull?" Lois told him as she pushed his chair further into the room up against the couch.**_

 ** _Then she straddled him, and pressed her lips to his. Clark instantly lost himself in the kiss. Forgetting about everything but her, even where they were. Lips caressed as tongues mingled. Each exploring the others mouth with gusto. Clark slid his hands up Lois's thigh, brushing the edge of her skirt. Lois ground her center against his hard on. His hand reflexively pushed the remaining way up her thighs to cup her ass cheeks, grinding her even harder against him. She ran her hand down to his fly, undoing the button then zipper. Lois's hand reached inside his pants and boxers, and stroked his already marble hard girth. Of its own volition Clark's thumb found it's way to her sopping wet core. As he tried to gain better access to her clit, he ripped the crotch of her underwear. Lois didn't seem to mind or care, she moaned with pleasure as Two of Clark's fingers found their way inside her, his thumb rubbing her clit. Clark pumped his fingers in and out of her channel, as her muscles clutched them. While he was busy pleasing her, Lois was stroking him, occasionally unhinged her thumb over the slit at the top of his head. Each time she did this Clark would jerk just a little which sent his fingers just a little deeper. He started rubbing her clit, with his speed, making a vibrating sensation flow through her. Clark continued to plunder her month and depths as she she shattered, around his fingers. When he withdrew, his hand Lois guided the head of his cock to her core, and without giving Clark a chance to object lowered herself onto his quivering shaft._**

 _" **Ahhh" was the cry of completion they both gave at the sensation of being together like this. Clark clasped her hips and lifted then lowered her, in a fast but not so steady rhythm. His hips jerked up as he pressed her down onto his engorged cock, causing him to bump against her cervix. Lois admitted a moan of pleasure each time this happened. Clark was getting close, he could feel the sparks tingling at the base of his spine. He fought to control the urge to let go, he wanted to make her cum again before he lost it.**_

"Clark, the bell rung, school is over day dreamer." The tap on his shoulder and those words ripped him out of his hardcore fantasy. He was so startled he even jumped a little in his seat.

Chloe had walked in and seeing the goofy grin on Clark's face, wondered what he was thinking about. She didn't bother to ask, knowing he would share if he wanted. A few minutes later the bell rang. When Clark didn't move, she decided to say something.

"Ah Clark?" Nothing, so she stepped closer, and tapped his shoulder. "Clark the bell rung, school is over, day dreamer."

Clark jumped a little in his seat, as he was torn from his fantasy. He flushed when he saw Chloe. "Oh, sorry Chloe. I just have a lot on my mind, thanks for getting my attention." Clark got up and headed for the door.

Minutes later Clark was knocking on Lois's dorm room. She opened the door while pulling her hair back into a pony tail. "Hey." She greeted with a smile. Then leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss.

They met J'onn at the branch, and got Lois added to the account, and cards for the two of them. When they were done Clark sped them back to the farm. Lois did some studying while he finished his chores. Lois stayed for dinner, but she had to head back to Metropolis. Clark made her promise to call and let him know she got back safe. They stood there Clark leaning her against the vehicle making out for a while, before Lois pulled away needing air, and insisting she needed to leave soon.

When Clark went back inside his dad was there waiting for him.

"Hey dad, what's up?"

"I understand that Lois is your soulmate Clark. But that doesn't mean you have to rush the relationship." Jonathan told him, the concern obvious in voice.

"Dad, I know you think we're jumping into this too fast. But the truth is, we've both been miserable the last few months thinking the other didn't return our feelings. Plus there are a few things Lois and I need to talk to you and mom about, but it needs to be the four of us. As it concerns Lois, and honestly I don't think I can make it through telling this twice."

"All right son." Jonathan said proud of how Clark was approaching the situation.

Clark spent the rest of the week helping Lex prove he was innocent of killing the girl in his hotel room.

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~~§~§~§~§~§~§

By Friday morning Clark was anxiously awaiting Lois's arrival. On the one hand he couldn't wait to see her, but then they would need to explain to his parents what Jor-El told them. Clark was just glad he was able to convince her to tell them.

Lois was in the loft writing an essay when Clark got home from school. He quickly finished his chores then finished what his dad still needed to do for the rest of the day. When he was done he and Lois went inside the house.

The teens joined Clark's parents at the kitchen table. "Mom, Dad after Lois and I talked about everything. I had an idea that Jor-El might know how she ended up with my markings. We don't remember anything, and are telling you this and want you to know that as far as we both know this is the truth, as Jor-El explained it to us." Clark shared a reassuring smile with Lois, and she squeezed his hand. "He uh... he told us that both Lois and I were sent back in time. This apparently happened after we had completed the Kryptonian bonding..."

Lois broke in "Known here on Earth as getting married." Clark gave her a look of annoyance. To which Lois returned with a smirk.

Clark then continued "Right, it was only after we completed the bonding that the mark would appear on Lois. Jor-El was positive that it was a valid bonding, apparently there is no divorce in Kryptonian society as a bonding can only be valid with your soulmate. According to Jor-El generations ago their scientists altered a part of Kryptonian DNA, this alteration requires a valid bonding, to activate the ability to produce offspring. And it has been activated for me." Clark stopped getting extremely nervous about what he had to tell his parents next. He felt Lois rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb, and it calmed him. Taking a deep breath, Clark continued. "Apparently we were sent back after we conceived."

"I flipped out when Jor-El told us this. I just knew the General would cut me off, and I wouldn't be able to finish school. I was really upset. Terrified really as I love you two like you're my parents, and I don't want you to think less of me." Lois told them tears glistening in her eyes.

Clark put his arm around her and pulled her close, kissing the top of her head in a comforting gesture. Jonathan and Martha shared a look. This just got really complicated, and there was no reason to suggest they take things slower. As they already have a baby on the way.

"Lois, do you really think your father would stop paying for your schooling?" Martha asked.

"Oh, I know he would. He's always been disappointed with me. Me becoming pregnant before I'm twenty, will probably be his breaking point. But thanks to Jor-El we won't need his financial support."

"What do you mean by that?" Came from Jonathan.

Lois replied "Well, like I said I was notably upset, and Jor-El wanted to reassure me, so he told us how it is a tradition for the heirs of the House of El, to come to Earth. It was seen as a trial, or right of passage that one took before they could join the ruling council of Krypton. Apparently they had access to accounts that are quite robust."

Jonathan raised his eyebrows with this new information, and Martha asked "Exactly how much are you talking about?"

Lois looked at Clark they communicated silently Lois signaling this should come from him. "Uhh well, according to the executor of my trust my liquid net worth is just over 250 million dollars."

"You're liquid net worth?" Martha questioned shocked at such a large sum. "How much exactly is invested?"

"He uhh, didn't exactly say..." Clark started uneasily "He ummm he said that if we sold it all today that my wealth would be in the billions." Clark stopped at his mother's gasp. Then he continued "Look I know you believe in hard work and not taking handouts. But this isn't a hand out, it's my brith family's money, and I'm the last of my family. At least until our child is born. I consider you and mom my parents, I love you both. And I want to set some of my money aside for the farm. I'm going to pay Lex back what we owe, then when I got to MetU I want you to use the money to hire some help. You can't work the farm by yourself dad, especially with your heart. Please let me do this for you."

Jonathan took a moment and he saw himself in his son. He didn't want Clark to give up his dreams for the farm and him. "The only way I will agree is if you promise to keep your grades up, in college. I expect you and Lois to become the successful adults I know you can become."

"We will Mr. K." Lois said. "I promise, we won't let you down."

"Yeah Dad, I can do that for you. That is a promise." Clark chimed in. "I want you to know I plan on buying us an apartment in Metropolis, close to the college. We are going to start looking tomorrow." Clark informed his parents.

"You're planning on moving in together already?" Jonathan asked incredulously.

"Jonathan they're having a child together, that kind of thinking doesn't help the situation. Besides Clark still has his senior year to finish. So, they have plenty of time to work on their relationship before they move in together." Martha wisely intervened. "I need to get to the Talon. I'm closing tonight for Cindy. Why don't you order some pizza, for the three of you, Jonathan?" Once he left to make the call, she turned to the two teens. "I think that you two are dealing with the situation you have found yourselves in very maturely. I'm so proud of both of you. Lois I want you to know, that we have loved you as a daughter since the day your father asked us to watch over and take care of you. We could never think less of you. Even if the two of you had gotten pregnant the day you two met, we would still love you, never forget that Lois."

Martha stood up, and went to Lois pulling her into a hug. Lois hugged her back, a happy smile covering her face. "I love you too, Mrs. K."

"Lois, you're the mother of my grandchild, you can call me mom, if you want to." Martha offered with a smile.

"I'll work on that." Lois replied her smile still in place.

Martha left for work.

"Uh Dad?" Clark nervously attempted to get his father's attention.

"Yes Clark?"

"Is it okay if we go to the loft, so we can talk."

"Of course, son. As your mother pointed out the two of you are going to be parents. Not much point in keeping you separated." Jonathan responded with resignation. "It might not be ideal, but I'm proud of the way you two a dealing with this. You've grown up so fast Clark. It's hard to believe my little boy is going to be a father. However I know you will be a dedicated father." He gave Clark a hug. "Go on, I know you two need some alone time."

As soon as they reached the couch in the loft, Lois jumped on Clark pressing her lips to his, and wrapping herself around him. Their tongues explored each other's mouths. Twisting, and dancing intricately eliciting their yearning for each other. Clark had one hand cupping her butt holding her in place. The other hand was cradling the back of her head, his fingers threaded in her hair.

Clark pulled back from their heated kiss. He brushed her hair behind her ear, then caressed her cheek. "I missed you so much this week." Then sat on the couch with Lois straddling his lap.

"I've missed you too. Ugh! What is wrong with me? I'm supposed to a strong independent woman. And I spent my week, wishing I was in your arms. I never wanted to be this needy. I just..."

Clark interrupted her. "Lois, it's ok. I understand. You know you can be independent, and still care and miss the people important to you. I felt a pull all week. I had to stop myself a few times from running to Metropolis just to steal a kiss." Clark admitted.

"You're not just saying that to keep me from freaking out?

"No, Lois, I'm not. To be honest ah Chloe caught me..." Clark flushed and cleared his throat as he had a flash of what he was thinking on the multiple occasions that Chloe brought him back from fantasy land. "Uhh Chloe caught me thinking about you a few times this week."

Lois got a mischievous grin when she witnessed his blushing. "Hmmm interesting. What exactly were you thinking about when she caught you, Smallville?"

"Uhh... that's not important." Clark tried to deflect. "How was school?"

"It was school Clark. Not much to expand on there." Lois rolled her eyes, and graciously let him off the hook. "Now what's this about buying an apartment?"

"Well, you won't be able to stay in the dorms after you have the baby. I figured if we find a place that needs renovation, we could have it designed to our preferences, and it will be move in ready, by the time the baby gets here."

"You're really all in on this aren't you, Smallville?" Lois questioned a little shocked that he seemed to be in just as deep as her.

"Lois, I've been miserable the last few months. Wanting to be with you and thinking you just saw me as a stupid farm boy, was not... you know what never mind, it's not important anymore. I'm all in, I want to be with you. Will you let me take you on a date, tomorrow night?"

"What about Chloe? If I don't spend any time with her this weekend she will get suspicious."

"I was thinking we should tell, her what's going on. You need someone to talk to that isn't me. And she'll be crushed if we keep this from her for too long." Clark told Lois while he looked her in the eyes.

"What exactly, do you think we should tell her?" Lois inquired looking back into his eyes.

"Lois, she's your favorite cousin, and the two of you are closer than sisters. And she's my best friend. Besides you she's the only person I've ever wanted to tell. I've just been scared, she would reject me. But if you can accept me, I know she will too." Clark told her with a serious expression.

Lois figured she would call his bluff and pulled her cell out. "All right then Mr. Kent let's get this over with, yank the band aid off."

"Okay." Clark answered a slight smirk on his face.

Twenty minutes later Clark and Lois were occupied in a heated make out session. Clark was stretched out on top of Lois cradled in between her thighs. He had dared to run his hands under her shirt to caress her skin, and when Lois didn't stop him he grew a little bolder, and started running circles around her nipples through her lace bra. Lois's hands were busy making a mess of his hair, and squeezing his ass. Clark heard Chloe's car coming up the driveway and reluctantly pulled back from Lois.

She made a cry of indignation as he pulled away.

Clark smirked at her reaction, and told her. "Chloe's here, do you really want her to walk in on this?"


	4. Chapter 4

Lois quickly straightened her hair and clothes. Clark ran his hand through his hair, and gave Lois a quick kiss on the lips. "It'll be fine. I promise."

When Chloe reached the loft. Lois was on the couch, and Clark was sitting on his trunk.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Chloe asked curious about what they needed to tell her.

"Hey Chlo." Came from both of them.

Chloe sat next to Lois. "So, what's the fire that you needed me to come over for?"

"Well, Chloe to be honest there are some things we want to tell you. But there are also things I need to tell you first." Clark started, his nervousness apparent in his voice.

"Clark you know you can tell me anything." Chloe informed him seriously.

"I know, I'm just sorry it's taken me this long, to tell you. I want you to know that, when I found out the truth you were the first one I wanted to tell. But I had to come to accept this about myself before I could, share this with anyone besides my parents..." Clark gave her a smile, as he told her his secret.

Chole watched him in silent fascination, as he explained his origins. "So, you're an alien? But you look so..."

"Human?" Clark offered with a smile. "And I prefer Intergalactic Traveler."

"Clark I swear your secret will never, ever leave my lips." Chloe promised her closest friend. "Thank you for trusting me." Then she hugged him. "I understand Clark I'm not mad. Lose lips sink ships. And I have sunk more than a few." Chloe accepted with a smirk.

"Chloe me keeping this from you wasn't because I didn't trust you. It was because I hated how different I was and all I wanted was to be normal. I had to accept it before I could share it, with you."

"Ok now that the big part has been revealed, there's more." Lois told Chloe.

Chloe looked at Lois "Okay I'm a little hurt Lois got let in on the secret before me..."

"Well, Chloe there's a reason I got let in first. It has do to with the more I just mentioned." Lois gave Chloe a serious look. "Well Smallville wackiness has seriously derailed my life. The morning of your party I woke up with a few changes without noticing. It took until after the debacle of being possessed for me to notice. My hair was back to my natural brunette, without me doing anything. I had a mysterious tattoo that didn't require healing time, and a locket that had the same symbols as the tattoo inside, along with a blue stone imbedded on the opposite side." Lois quirked a smile towards her cousin, and passed the locket over, so she could take a look. "I figured since Clark, was so used to helping me deal with the weirdness of Smallville, that we could work it out together. Imagine my surprise when Clark insisted I tell the Kents. They filled me in on Clark's origin, then Clark proceeded to explain that both symbols are Kryptonian."

"Wait a minute I've seen these symbols before..." Chloe said as she looked up from the locket to Clark in amazement. "No wonder you're always in the caves." Clark smiled at how perceptive Chloe was once she had just a glimmer of information.

"Yes Chlo, we can get to that later... more important things to tell you right now." Lois stated pointedly.

"Sorry." Chloe replied properly chastised.

"Tell her Smallville." Lois said smacking his chest with the back of her hand.

"The shield with the S inside is my family crest, the shield of the House of El. The two diamonds surrounding it are the symbol for my soulmate." Clark provided sheepishly.

"Wait, are you saying Lois is your soulmate?"

"Yes, and that's not all cuz. You see the caves have a hidden chamber..." Lois proceeded with the explanation, wrapping up with. "...So, it can only appear after a valid bonding, with their soulmate."

"So, the two of you are married." Chloe stated, her mind was reeling. She knew they were attracted to each other but this was way bigger than she originally thought.

"Well, only by Kryptonian law, and that planet doesn't exist anymore." Lois provided "But still not done."

"There's more?" Chloe was running on information overload.

Lois laughed and nudged Clark again "Tag you're it."

"Low blow Lo." Clark pouted as Lois smirked at him, huffing as he revealed. "Fine, so it appears that we were sent back in time after Lois became pregnant."

"You're pregnant!" Chloe exclaimed "Oh my gosh this is huge. Lois I'm here for you whatever you need. We will figure out a way to keep you in school." Chloe said instinctively knowing how her Uncle Sam would react to Lois being pregnant.

Lois beamed relieved that Chloe so easily accepted the situation. "Actually Smallville's got that covered. If you want you can come apartment shopping with us tomorrow."

"Wait how does Clark have the money for that, and he has to finish high school." Chloe switched into curious reporter mode.

"Well, you see Clark here isn't just some common Kryptonian. He is Kal-El heir to the House of El, one of the ruling families of Krypton." Clark flushed at Lois's description. "It was a right of passage, for them to visit Earth before assuming their place on the ruling council. So, when banks first became a thing they started leaving money in them. When Clark's father was here he heavily invested in technological companies. His designated executor continued to invest over the decades. Clark's net worth is in the billions." Lois provided with a smirk. "I snagged myself a billionaire prince from an exotic land, cuz." The cousins shared a bubbly laugh.

"So, I take it you two aren't sharing this pregnancy news anytime soon." Chloe wisely deduced.

Both Lois and Clark nodded adamantly

"So, when do I get to know what your abilities are Clark?" Chloe smirked reminding him.

"Oh, I guess we left that out huh?" Clark grinned. "Well, I'm really fast, and strong. I can see through solid objects, shoot fire from my eyes, and I'm basically invulnerable."

Chloe crossed her arms over her chest, and said. "Woah what do you mean you can see through things?"

Clark sighed and rolled his eyes in exasperation "Chloe I have to concentrate. And I wouldn't use my abilities like that."

"I believe you Clark." Chloe asked "So, when are we leaving in the morning?"

"Our appointment is for 11 so be here no later than ten till, and I'll run us there." Clark told her with a grin.

"Okay, I'll bring coffee. Decaf for preggers." Chloe finished with a smirk.

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

 _ **After she got her hair wet, Lois turned to face the wall of water that was hitting her body. As she absently washed her body, she missed the quiet click of the bathroom door opening and closing. So, she was startled when Clark opened the shower curtain and stepped in to the tub to join her.**_

 _ **"Ahhh! Smallville what the hell? Have you lost your mind? Your parents will flip if they find you in here, or have you conveniently forgotten the first time I met your Dad?" Lois addressed him, slightly irritated, and slightly engrossed in looking at his naked body.**_

 _ **Clark smirked loving the fact she didn't tell hm to leave, and was only worried, about his parents catching them. "Lois, they left for a trip to the feed store about five minutes ago. We're all alone."**_

 _ **Lois smirked mischievously "Oh really? And you just thought what...? That you would come get a peek. I may be the incubator of your progeny, but that doesn't grant you automatic rights to join me in the shower."**_

 _ **Clark's face deflated "I'm sorry Lo, I just want to be with you. We don't have to do anything. I'll let you finish your shower..." He started to open the shower curtain.**_

 _ **"No! Don't leave, I was just teasing. I would love to have you join me for a shower. I was just about to wash my hair." Lois told him then handed him her shampoo.**_

 _ **Clark smiled and took her cue pouring the shampoo into his big hand. Then gently massaged it onto her head until he built a healthy lather in her hair gently massaging her scalp. Once he was satisfied her hair was clean he rinsed it out, before adding her conditioner. Then unable to resist any longer Clark pulled her hair to the side, and kissed her neck, pulling her back to feel her against his skin, as he washed her breast with the soap, cupping and squeezing their plump fullness. The contact made her keenly aware of his bulging erection. She moved her soapy hand back and took hold of his pulsating marble hard rod, moving her hand down his length. Then she cupped his balls, and gave a gentle squeeze.**_

 _ **Clark ran his hand from her hip, to the slippery wet juncture of her thighs. He plunged two of his long thick fingers into her. Then when he couldn't get them any deeper he crooked his fingers in a come hither motion, hitting her g-spot. Lois moaned at the blissful sensation. He started to circle her tight nub with his thumb. At the same time he commanded her attention by plunging his other two fingers deep within Lois. He pumped his fingers in and out of her, occasionally sweeping forward. Then Lois shattered, her muscles tightly clenched around his fingers. The waves of her rapture rippling through her. His eyes darkened in desire and a low**_ _ **guttural growl escaped Clark's throat, before he turned and lifted her. Lois's legs curled themselves around his waist as the head of Clark's throbbing cock pierced into the slippery smooth pit of her body. Lois moaned in bliss, as she laid her forehead against his shoulder.**_

 _ **"Oh god yes, Clark." Clark slammed her back against the wall, as he moved his hips, drawing his length out of her all the way till only the head of his shaft was still inside. Before plunging back in sinking until he bottomed out. They both groaned at the sensations bombarding them. His hands tilted her hips until he was satisfied with the angle. Then he started pummeling her into the wall, his dick banging into her cervix with every thrust. She could only hold on and enjoy the ride, wrapping her arms up around his neck, and grasping his shoulders tight. Clark rotated his hips, and thrust into her hard and fast. He placed loving kisses up and down her throat. He released a gravelly, moan as he watched her boobs bouncing with the force of his thrusts. He reached up and lightly squeezed her breast before he pinched the nipple. He lowered his head to capture her other nipple and suckle as he continued to pound her into the wall. All Lois could do was lose herself in the overwhelming sensations she was experiencing. Clark could feel his orgasm, he was right at the edge. He rubbed her clit with one hand; while the other still caressed her breast as he pounded harder and faster into her, hitting her cervix with just the right amount of force. Lois reached her peak, her muscles quivering and grasping his trembling, and tumescent phallus. Which pushed him to and over his summit. Clark bit down gently on the curve of Lois's neck as he fell over the precipice. She reveled in the feel of the hot spurts, as his seed filled her womb. He pumped inside her until he was completely drained. Lois stayed there with her legs around Clark...**_

A banging on the door followed by a call through the door "Lois, you need to get out now, Chloe will be here in five minutes." brought Lois out of her fantasy.

She turned the faucet off and called back. "Ok, I'm getting out now, Smallville."

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

When Chloe arrived, Clark was ready and waiting for Lois.

"Hey Chlo come on in" Clark deliberately raised his voice so Lois could hear him from upstairs. "Lois is taking her time getting ready."

"I heard that Smallville." Lois called back.

Chloe smirked as Clark rolled his eyes. "Good! I wanted you to hear me. We need to leave soon. I'm gonna go ahead and run Chloe, I'll be back in a minute so be ready."

"I will." Lois replied.

Clark stepped over to and picked Chloe up bridal style. "Okay, close your eyes."

She felt a slight breeze for a second then Clark saying. "You can open your eyes now."

When she opened her eyes, they were in an alley close to Metropolis University.

"Woah, ok I'm going to go to the cafe, and sit at one of their outside tables."

"All right I'll see you in a minute or five with Lois." Clark said before disappearing.

Chloe stood there for a moment. Then headed for the cafe. Hopping she wouldn't have to wait long. She didn't two minutes after she sat down, Lois and Clark were standing by the table.

"Ok we're supposed to meet the realtor in the lobby of that building." Clark said pointing to the tallest building in Metropolis. It had a rounded top, and the top 15 floors were circular.

"Oh, ok I can't wait to look at what they have available. I've always loved that building." Chloe supplied.

The realtor was a nice woman in her late twenties. "Hello, I'm Phoebe Mason, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Kent, Ms. Lane, and Ms. Sullivan." She offered her hand, and the teens took turns shaking her hand. "You said you were looking to buy and preferred a renovation, with available parking. This building will suit your needs well. It has 5 levels of underground parking, that spans the width of the building in both directions. All of the apartments are 1,250 square ft. They run at an expense of around $50,000, because of the renovations needed. The apartments above the 30th floor take up half a floor, and from the 2nd floor to the 30th floor it's four apartments per floor. The floors above the 25th have two express elevators that are accessible from the underground parking and the ground floor, it skips the bottom 24 floors of apartments. The entire building is up for sell, and only the first floor is available for, businesses.

"That's really reasonable. How much square footage is each floor?" Clark questioned.

"There is a total of 5,000 liveable sq footage, up to the 30th floor. Above the 30th floor it's a total 2,500 of liveable square footage."

"Can we see one of the floors above the 30th, the closer to the top the better." Lois requested.

"Absolutely, we just need to go this way to access the express elevators." Phoebe said as she directed them to the 3 express elevators. Once they were in the elevator Phoebe pressed the button for the 45th floor. When the doors opened Phoebe proceeded with her sales pitch. "Now the top floor is a single loft style apartment, the previous owner used as she loved the stain glass windows. It has 4 bedrooms each one with it's own ensuite. The bedrooms each have a walk-in closet. The kitchen and bathrooms could stand updating but as you will see this one doesn't really need renovation, and the asking price is just a little higher per square footage at $110,000."

After viewing the openness of the apartment Clark was curious. "Why are the owners selling at such a low price?"

"Oh, well the previous owner was their grandmother. She left the building to them, but not much money for maintenance. They decided that since she spent her life helping people with lower incomes they would honor her by selling off the apartments at a lower cost."

"So, in order to honor their grandmother they're selling way below market value?" Chloe asked impressed.

"Yes they are not looking to get rich. They just don't want to see the building go into disrepair. As well as helping those that would benefit from the lower cost." Phoebe replied, with a nod.

"Do you think I could talk to them?" Clark asked.

Phoebe looked surprised by the question. "Well, I am their realtor, I can give them a call." She supplied while she pulled her sell phone out.

Lois had already guessed where Clark's train of thought was headed, when Chloe whispered to her "What's Clark up to?"

"You'll see." Lois smirked.

Phoebe started talking to the current owner, after a moment she handed the phone over to Clark.

A female voice said "Hello Mr. Kent, I'm Jolene Applebee. I understand you wanted to speak with me."

"Yes Ms. Applebee I'm interested in purchasing your building. I understand you wanted to sell below market value to help people of lower incomes. I love that idea, I would really like to make some of the apartments available to Metropolis University students receiving financial aid, as well as the students with children. So, as they have a nice safe place to live close to the school."

"No offense Mr. Kent, but how do I know that you will keep your promise, once I've sold the building to you?"

"None taken. I understand your concern. I haven't always had money. I grew up on a farm that has come close to foreclosure more times than I like to think about. I recently discovered that my biological parents left me insanely wealthy. I want to use the money to help those that need it more than me. I would be willing to sign documentation with the sale that would require for me to honor what I've told you I want to do, for a minimum of five years from the date of ownership." Clark cleared his throat "The only stipulation I want is that I can rent or lease the top 10 floors to anyone I wish. Including myself. I will be attending Met U next year as a freshman, along with my fiancé and a few other friends. I don't want the building for a profit, I want it to be our home. While simultaneously helping those who could use the help. Now I understand you aren't selling to get rich, and if you sold each apartment you would net around $8 million but I'd be willing to pay you $10 million for the building, to expedite the sell. I can have the money wired to your account as soon as we close the sell. I want to be able to have the renovations done before the end of the school year."

Jolene was elated by what she was hearing. "If you're willing to sign the documentation as you described I'm willing to sell with those terms. Ask Phoebe to drawl up the paperwork, and we can get this done for you, today."

"I'll do that, thank you Ms. Applebee."

"No, thank you, Mr. Kent." Jolene said before disconnecting the call.

Clark handed Phoebe her phone "Ms. Applebee would like for the paperwork, ready for the sale. Oh by the way what's your usual commission?" Clark inquired. "I'll pay that so that Ms. Applebee gets the full 10 million."

"Mr. Kent, my commission is 6% of the sale. Are you sure you want to pay so much over the asking price?"

"Ms. Mason, as I informed Ms. Applebee, I now have access to an insane amount of money. I won't miss the money. And I'll get to help those that need it once the renovations are completed." Clark supplied with a shrug.

"All right Mr. Kent. I will contact my office and have my assistant start the paperwork. Would you like to finish looking around this apartment, or any of the other floors? I have several hours I made available to show you listings so I'm in no rush." Phoebe offered.

Clark looked at Lois and Chloe. "Well, do you two want to look around?"

Chloe was thrilled as she loved the architecture of the building and wanted to explore. "I would love to, what about you Lo?"

"Sure, I could look around." Lois answered with a smile.

Since the elevators are in the center of the building there was a small lobby where the elevators opened facing the door to the apartment. The design when you first go in the apartment was set up with a loft with two stair cases in the main entrance room. The kitchen was massive, it had 2 extra large refrigerators, 2 good sized wall ovens, and an island stove top. There was a built in circular booth in the nook, that had an open view to the stained glass window. Each of the bedrooms were large, the closets and ensuite, almost as big. With a small library, and a den separating two of the bedrooms on each side of the hallway.

"I love this, apartment. Sure it's a little dated, but that just gives it character." Chloe said with a happy sigh.

"Good to know Chlo." Lois smiled see the joy in Chloe's eyes.

After touring the apartment, they took a look around one of the apartments the next floor down, as well as one on the second floor. By the time they had finished viewing those floors, Phoebe's assistant had the paperwork ready.

Lois was complaining about needing to eat, and Chloe suggested the cafe that was a block over, it was popular with the Met U students. So, Phoebe said she would get her assistant to bring over the paperwork while they ate lunch.

At lunch Lois decided to give Clark a har time. "So, Clark I'm your fiancé huh?"

"Well, Lois I couldn't exactly explain to her... this is my wife but not by the laws of Earth. I guess I could've referred to you as my baby mama." Clark finished with a smirk.

"Don't you dare, Clark Kent!" Lois huffed sending both Clark and Chloe into a fit of laughter. "I guess fiancé is ok... I just wish you would've asked."

Clark took her hand, and tilted her chin so he could look her in the eyes. "Lois Lane, even though we're technically hitched for life, will you please do me the honor of _**choosing**_ to be my wife?"

"Yes, I will always chose you." Lois told him before throwing her arms around his neck and giving him a chaste kiss. "But you should buy me a ring. That way I won't have to fend of the jocks at school anymore."

"What do you mean you have to fend off the jocks? Are they bothering you?" Clark asked upset at the idea of Lois being harassed.

"No more than usual. For some reason the jocks see me as a challenge. So, they try extra hard, to get me to date them." Lois dismissed with a shrug.

Clark excused himself and went on a small detour, while they waited for their lunch to arrive. He was able to obtain a small uncut diamond he made from coal, and an aquamarine diamond he had purchased from the Kawatche tribe, a few days ago.

While they ate Clark showed the jewels to Lois and Chloe. "I made the diamond out of some coal and the aquamarine diamond matches your soulmate bracelet. Would you be ok incorporating these into your ring?"

"Oh Clark I love them, and would love them to be part of my ring set." Lois told him excitedly pulling him in by his shirt for what was supposed to be a tender kiss. It quickly turned sensual, and Chloe had to clear her throat to remind them they were in public. They both pulled back but there was no sign of embarrassment, just happy contentment from the both of them.

"Sorry Chlo." Clark offered with a smirk that said he wasn't.

When they left Phoebe at three, Clark was the proud new owner of one of the oldest and the tallest building in Metropolis. Clark having secretly deposited a 10% commission into Phoebe's business account.

Clark ran Chloe back to her car, so she could run a few errands.

Clark, Lois went to a locally owned custom jewelry store, named Serenity Jewels.

The owner and designer greeted them as they entered. "Hello my name is Tayliegh, How can I help you today?"

"We would like for you to design a custom engagement and wedding band, for Lois" Clark supplied, with a wave in Lois's direction. He opened his hand to expose the precious stones. "We would also like you to include these two family jewels."

"I'd be happy to help, do you know what type of design you would like?" Tayliegh replied and looked to Lois for the answer.

"Actually yes I do. I would like it to be set in a platinum band. And I fancy that the complete set, should be a butterfly. I want the engagement ring to use the aquamarine diamond as the abdomen and head, while using the diamond as the thorax. I want the wings to be on the wedding band, and made with purple and pink diamonds. And if you could make small chips from both the aquamarine diamond and the diamond, to add in sporadically with fancy argyle pink, fancy pink purple and fancy purple diamonds. I prefer the stones not be huge and ostentatious. I don't want gaudy, I want elegant like a butterfly."

"I can manage that request. It will take a few hours to draw up a design. If you provide your email I'll send it to you, by tomorrow morning for your approval. Now there is a $100 deposit that's required, before I put any effort into my designs. The deposit is to cover the time I'll need to design your custom piece and is non refundable." Tayliegh responded with a gracious smile. "If you approve the design, I already have the gems you haven't provided on hand leftovers from a recent order. And I won't have to wait for an order to come. So, that will speed the fabrication process up, quite a bit."

"That's fine. If Lois is happy with your design what's your policy for payment?" Clark inquired.

"Well, since I don't need to purchase supplies it would be a 50% non refundable deposit. However I won't know what I'll charge, or how long it will take to create the set, until Lois approves a design."

Lois filled out an order and contact form. Clark paid deposit, and they got back to the farm in time for dinner.

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

Clark enlisted Lois and Chloe's help in researching the quality of work from Metropolis's smaller construction businesses. As he wanted to support the little guys not the companies that were already cashing in on building for the million dollar contracts.

While they worked on that Clark wrote up instructions on what he expected completed for each floor. The instructions were highly detailed. Clark wanted a complete overhaul of the electrical wiring and plumbing in the building, adding in the newest lines for internet access. He wanted to split the ground floor by taking three of the empty store from side of the express elevators, and converting them into a daycare center. He also was hoping to open a coffee shop. As well as a general store, that will supply at cost groceries, for the student residents. The final empty shop would be converted for a local headquarters for the charity The Aurora Endowment. That Clark and Lois were creating, to provide the housing assistance to the Metropolis University students.

Since each floor is 14ft high due to the age of the building, Clark wanted to use that to his advantage, by changing the 2nd to the 29th floor, from 4 apartments into 8 loft apartments perfect for young adults per floor. With a decent sized kitchen, and living room downstairs. Then up the stairs there will be a small area that opens to the living room, that also serves as the hall between the, 2 bedrooms, both with a 5x5 closet and an ensuite with a shower. Then from the 31st to the 40th were to keep the existing apartment sizes, but he wanted to update the kitchens and bathrooms.

With the exception of the 30th floor, as he wanted to have a pool installed in the middle of the open roof of the 30th floor. So, he would only have 4 loft apartments, on that floor. Clark also planned to encase the pool with a solar absorbing privacy glass that was recently developed by Queen Industries science and technology division. He would be contacting the company about ordering windows for the building once he got the contractors on board.

Chloe and Lois narrowed it down to 9 businesses with a high approval rating, and history of quality work. Clark contacted each one and arranged to meet them at the building the next day.

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

The next morning Clark dressed in the clothes he still had from his summer as Kal. Then left to meet the contractors. He walked into the lobby channeling Kal, to find the contractors had arrived.

They were all on time, and wondering if they would be competing for a bid.

"Gentlemen, I'm Clark Kent. It's a pleasure to meet you. I asked you to meet me here today because my research has shown each of you always provide quality work, quickly, without gouging your clients. I'm planning a large overhaul for the entire building. My plans require the building be completed no later than the end of May. Since, I have such demanding requirements, I would like to hire each of you for a specific portion of the renovations."

The contractors were definitely interested in taking on a large project during the winter months. It would be a boon for their small businesses as well as for their employees, that usually had to scrape by with minimum wage work in the winter.

Clark continued "There are 45 floors in this building, and 9 businesses. You will each be given 5 floors, to renovate. I would like for you to review the floors and what I want done. Which will be provided in these folders." Clark raised his hand indicating the folders. "If you can get me an estimate by 5 pm tomorrow, I'll let you start the Job Tuesday. If you can't commit to the renovation project at this time, I'll split the floors accordingly. I can assure you gentlemen that if I find your work satisfactory I will use you for other projects as they come along. Now, do any of you believe you won't be able to commit?"

No one replied. "Excellent!" Clark stepped in front of them greeting each contractor by name and handing them their folder, with the specifications Clark wished to accomplish for their floors.

"Oh and one more thing, don't low ball the estimates be realistic. I expect and I'm willing to pay for quality work."

After he was done with the contractors Clark went back to the farm. He and Lois joined his parents for lunch. Once they were done, he sped them to Dr. Swann's observatory in New York. Clark found Dr. Swann in his normal spot, in the basement.

Dr. Swann greeted Clark with a smile. "Clark, what brings you by?" He asked as he eyed Lois with curiosity.

"Dr. Swann, this is Lois Lane, my fiancé. Well, Lois is pregnant. We need a doctor we can trust, is there anyone you could recommend?" Clark offered getting right to the reason for the unplanned visit.

"I would only trust your secret with one doctor, and that is Dr. Emil Hamilton. He is a brilliant scientist and doctor. Emil has multiple doctorates, in different specialties; which he was able to obtain before he was 21. Dr. Hamilton is already familiar with your biology as he has examined the blood we procured from Lionel." Dr. Swann offered, while pushing the buttons necessary to print Emil's contact information. Once it was printed "His contact information is on the sheet that just printed. It's important that you see him as early in the pregnancy as possible."

"Thank you Dr. Swann, I appreciate everything you've done and continue to do for me."

"It has been an honor Kal-El." Dr. Swann managed a genuine smile. "Hopefully I will get a chance to know you better in the future, Ms. Lane."

"That would be nice, Dr. Swann. I look forward to that day." Lois returned his smile.

 **AN ~ If you would like to input your opinion on whether the pregnancy should be a single or multiple pregnancy, you can PM or leave a review. I'm not planning on revealing until chapter 6. If you're in favor of twins, triplets, or as my husband suggested quintuplets, let me know what sex is preferred or if both, and how many of each.**


	5. Chapter 5

That night after he finished his evening chores, Lois followed Clark out to the loft. They hardly contained themselves as they made their way up the staircase. Clark paused on the landing halfway up, he turned and pulled Lois into his arms claiming her lips in a dominant and possessive kiss. His tongue danced around caressing the soft lining of her mouth. Savoring the sweet taste he has discovered that is uniquely Lois. They were both panting when he finally let her up for air. Clark took her hand and lead her to the couch. As soon as Clark was settled Lois straddled him and attacked his mouth. Clark instantly responded with one hand clasping the back of her head and one hand wrapped around her back, with his fingers draped over the front of her shoulder. Before they could get to lost in each other Clark pulled himself away from her intoxicating kisses.

He cupped her cheek, and huge goofy grin spread across Clark's face. "You are one of a kind Lois. I get the feeling, life with you will never be dull."

Lois smirked "You better believe it! Highlight of your life. So, are we gonna make out, some more?"

"Just a sec, ok. I want you to have this, it was made for you after all, Lo." Then he reached around her while holding her against him, to open his trunk. He pulled out the wooden box that contained her soulmate bracelet. Clark handed the box to Lois, with a bright smile.

Lois opened the box and gasped "Oh my gosh, Clark it's gorgeous!" She cautiously reached inside and picked it up, and put it on her wrist, there was a flash of light that was emitted from the symbols, as the disappeared. The bracelet solidified on the underside of her arm. "I guess it's a good thing I love it, because it looks like it's not coming off anytime soon." She proclaimed before attacking his lips once more.

Clark was unprepared when Lois launched herself at him, plundering his mouth. He quickly recovered returning her kiss with fervor. After a few minutes they stopped for Lois to catch her breath. His mouth moving to nibble on her earlobe, before trailing open mouthed kisses down her neck to the sensitive juncture, between her neck and her shoulder. Which elicited a moan of pleasure from Lois. Clark grinned and reached up to pull her head down so he could taste her ambrosia once more. He kept one hand on her thigh, while the other went to the back of her head. His fingers tangling in her hair. Lois lost herself in his kiss, twirling her fingers in his long unruly hair.

An half hour later, Clark was laid flat out on the couch with Lois draped over him still in full make out mode, his hands clasping her butt, as he ground his hard on up into her.

Lois pulled his lower lip into her mouth, she nibbled then stared to suck. Clark took control and slid his tongue into her mouth. They dueled for dominance, as their tongues parried and thrusted back and forth between each other's mouths. Lois's hand slipped beneath his shirt and started to wander across his chiseled abs. Lois's other hand joined the first under his shirt, her fingers outlining each chiseled line that defined his muscular abdomen.

Moaning into his mouth, as his tongue plundered hers. When she would've moved to get more comfortable, Clark flipped them, and pushed her down into the couch. _'Fuck, I love it when he's dominating.'_ Lois thought to herself. Then she opened her legs and wrapped them around his waist rubbing against his rock hard cock. He ground his mammoth tumescence into the juncture of her thighs. Loving the way she moaned, in reaction. He slowly worked his hand up under her shirt, growing brave, when she didn't swat his hand away. Clark groaned then his hand went up her back. His other hand joined the first in caressing the silky skin of Lois's back. Clark's hand found its way to her front, he lightly kneaded her breast, before rubbing his thumb over her turgid nipple. Sending a ripple of white hot desire straight to Lois's loins.

"Claaarrrkkkk" Lois moaned in pleasure, as his tumescent shaft ground against her aching center, and his thumbs brushed in circles over her lace covered nipples, once more. The fingers of his other hand slowly traced the straps of her bra. Clark's hand found and fumbled with the claps of her bra. She shivered in anticipation at his guttural groan, of frustration.

Lois leaned forward slightly to give their hands room, and smirked "Having some trouble there Smallville?" Then she took his fingers in hers, while maintaining eye contact; she helped him flick the snap of her bra open, then Clark cupped her full breast in his big hand, and rubbed his thumb over her nipple. Lois gasped as his lips traveled down her neck, leaving love bites in his wake. As she slipped her hands up his shirt and caressed his chest, and tight abs. Then she pulled back earning a grunt of complaint from Clark. She pulled her shirt over her head and threw it behind her, not caring where it landed.

Clark stared at the perfection of her breasts, before gulping "You're gorgeous, Lo... You're breast are so perfect." Clark said as his hands engulfed her breast with a gentle squeeze of possession. He pushed them together, and ran his tongue up the cleft he created. Then he capture her lips once more. He massaged and kneaded her breasts, before he dipped his head and engulfed one of her nipples into his mouth, and flicked his tongue over the tip. He continued to massage her other breast ensuring neither felt neglected. Clark's teeth gently bit her taunt nipple, cajoling a moan of pleasure from Lois. When he released her nipple, he gave equal treatment to it's twin. She was squirming, and rubbing against his sizably engorged length. When she couldn't take it anymore she went for his zipper. Clark quickly grabbed her hands. They were both panting. "What're you doing?" Clark asked curious "Why the rush?"

"Clark we're married at least by Kryptonian paradigms, do you really think it's necessary to go slow?" Lois argued her frustration clear and evident in her voice.

"I don't want our first time to be rushed, or here in the loft. Even though I do want to be with you here eventually. But that's for later, for our first time, I want to take my time exploring every inch of you." Clark reasoned. Then gave her his puppy dog eyes.

"But it's not our first time, Smallville. I wouldn't be pregnant if we hadn't done this at least once before." Lois pointed out with indignation.

"Maybe." Clark conceded "But we don't remember those other times, what if we never do? This way we at least will have a precious memory of our first time, that we can remember." He continued to press his point.

Lois groaned in desire and frustration "Fine, but if I die from frustration it'll be your fault."

Clark chuckled with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes, he gave her a smirk and said "Well, we can't have that..." As he grabbed her jeans and underwear and tugged them down her legs in one quick movement. Leaving her completely exposed. Clark just stared, and reached out lightly running his fingers over his mark on her. He captured her eyes, gave a pleased smile, and silently thanked fate that she was his.

"Damn Lois, you're so fucking gorgeous." Clark mumbled in a choked voice.

"Hey no fair! Why am I completely naked, but you're still in your jeans?" Lois squawked

"I was going to make sure there's no way you can die from being denied proper satisfaction. By taking care of you." Clark said as if it should be obvious.

"What about you? You've got to be as frustrated as I am." Lois protested "And taking care of me definitely won't help you any."

"Lois, I'm a guy. I can take care of my frustration in minutes. I've been doing it for a few years now." Clark smirked

Lois grinned and relented with a nod, secretly planning her attack, for once he was done. With that Clark got down on the floor. Once on his knees he pulled her hips to the edge of the couch. His arms went under her thighs and his big hands cupped her butt, as he lifted her to his mouth. His tongue dived into her depths and she cried out breathlessly. Then he brought his tongue back out and up flicking over her clit, a few times before plunging back, into her core. Clark held tight as her hips writhed uncontrollably under his ministrations. Her euphoric moans brought blood surging into his already swollen phallus. Clark's groan reverberated in her womb, tearing more cries of delight from Lois.

He pulled back just far enough to groan "Ah fuck, Lois you taste divine." Before burying his tongue back inside her to repeat the pattern until she was clutching the back of his head and gulping for air, with breathless moans of rapture. At that point he shifted his tongue into super speed over her clit, as he twirled, flicked and sucked on it. He plunged two of his long thick fingers into her then when he couldn't get them any deeper he crooked his fingers in a come hither motion, hitting her g-spot. It brought an immediate reaction that had Lois bucking her hips. The second time Clark's fingers came into contact with her g-spot she shattered right away. She bit the inside of her cheek, as her muscles started to quake, and moaned in ecstasy. Her thighs and hands clutched his head to her core as she fell off the precipice.

Lois weakly called out her pleasure as she exploded with ecstasy. "Oh fuck yes, Smallville."

Clark relished the feel of her thighs clasped around his head and neck. He smugly enjoyed the rush of satisfaction he felt in witnessing the bliss he was able to bring Lois.

Once Lois was able to catch her breath, she realized her thighs were still wrapped around Clark's head. She slowly unclenched them. A involuntary jolt running through her as he swiped his tongue over her clit one more time before raising his head to meet her eyes. Lois smirked "Where did you learn to do that so well, Smallville?"

Clark ducked his head and replied "I… ah I just did what came naturally. You tasted so good it…" He broke off flushing bright red.

Lois didn't want him to feel embarrassed, she grabbed his face and pulled his face so that he was once again looking her in the eyes. "That was amazing Clark. You have no reason to be embarrassed. I can't believe I'm lucky enough to have a guy this naturally talented as my bed partner for life." She finished with a quip.

Clark chuckled with her, and was surprised when she captured his lips in a sensual kiss. He was aware that she had joined him on the floor and was currently straddling him, and rubbing her drenched core against his jeans above his aching member. Clark wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. Lois's rigid nipples pressed into his chest distracting him, from his intent to stop, before things got out of hand. He craved taking her tits in his mouth, once again. So, he indulged. Pulling back and dipping his head to capture one with his lips, sucking her nipple into his mouth. While his hand lightly squeezed and his thumb occasionally ran over her other nipple. Lois smirked and thought to herself 'guys are so predictable and easily distracted, by boobs.'

What Clark didn't realize was Lois's hands were busy gaining access to his turgid length. He noticed as soon as she firmly took him in her grasp. Gasping "Lois, what…" Clark gulped as his hips involuntarily jerked in response to her running her thumb over the slit in the head of his cock. "What are you doing?"

Lois smirked deviously "You sir are not the only one dying for a taste, and I will not be denied." Then she scooted back and quickly bent down to swirl her tongue around his impressive length and girth. Lois's tongue coerced a gravelly groan of pleasure from Clark as she greedily lapped at the pearls of pre-cum sliding out of his weeping phallus, enjoying the slightly sweet and salty taste. Clark closed his eyes in against the rapture he was feeling. Until he felt her mouth close around his cock. His eyes sprung open and met hers which were full of lust and jubilant glee. Lois could feel the sides of her mouth tearing slightly as she took his girth into her mouth, but she wasn't willing to back down. She pulled the memory of her older friend's advice on deep throating and forced herself to relax her throat; before she pressed forward engulfing his length, to where more than half of his impressive, marble hard, member was enjoying the feeling of her throat clasping tightly around him. Clark was mesmerized by the sight of her bubblegum stained lips, compressed around his dick, and couldn't bring himself to stop her.

Lois swallowed her cheeks collapsing around his tumescent shaft, remembering to hum. Clark unconsciously clasped her hair, with both hands causing her head to bounce up and down at his control. While her hand was gently kneading his balls. Each thrust of his hips, perfectly timed with him pulling her head forward pressing more of his length into her throat. He groaned out "Oh, shit Lois you feel so… Ahh so... fucking good." As he continued to fuck gently into her mouth, and down her throat. Lois flicked her tongue against the base of his cock, before holding it against his quivering member, humming and swallowing in time with his tempo. Clark felt the well acquainted tingle at the base of his spine.

"Lo.. ah... ga…" Clark dragged in a breath trying to warn her, but his brain and mouth refused to help in this endeavor. "Lo I'm gonna…"

Lois could feel him swelling even more. So, she forced herself to take all of him in till her nose was buried deep in his pelvis, and swallowed. Clark cried out in his euphoric daze, and came with a roar of triumph. While Lois was humming with enjoyment as she felt the hot streams of his cum flowing down her throat. She avariciously swallowed all of it, until he was drained, and collapsed against the floor. As she released his softening shaft from her mouth, she licked her lips. She winced slightly as she ran her tongue over the small tears in the corners of her mouth. _'Worth it'_ she smugly thought to her self.

Clark didn't have a lot of energy left, so he grabbed his shirt and handed it to Lois, and pulled his jeans and boxers up from his mid thigh. Both of them collapsing on the couch and Clark pulled a blanket over them as they laid with Lois stretched out on top of him, cuddled on the couch.

 **~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~ Monday November 22nd, 2004**

The next morning Clark and Lois, were woken up by the Chuck the rooster. Clark jerked up realizing he had over slept, and Lois woke to being jostled by Clark's movements.

"What the hell Smallville?" Lois grumbled trying to lay back down.

Clark felt keenly aware of his morning wood, as he took in the sight of a sleep rumpled Lois with his shirt, revealing the majority of her thighs. "Sorry, Lois I'm already late to get up for my chores. If Chuck wakes me up I'm at least an hour late waking up. I'm going to be making a lot of noise in here milking the cows, and mucking the stalls out. Why don't you go to bed, before my mom gets up?" Clark suggested.

"Don't wanna, gonna stay here." Lois mumbled still half asleep.

"Okay, but no complaining if I wake you up again. I warned you." Clark told her with a smirk, before he zipped inside to grab a mug of coffee. Then he went about getting his morning chores done, before heading out to school.

A half hour later Lois trudged into the kitchen from outside. She spotted Martha at the stove making breakfast.

"Morning Mrs. K." Lois said as she made her way to the microwave.

"Good morning, Lois" Martha replied her attention still on the pan, and placing the eggs on a plate, before she turned to Lois "Did you sleep…" she stopped as she took in the fact that Lois was just in Clark's shirt, and her shoes. Lois turned wondering why she had stopped, and Martha could see that Lois was still in pre wake up mode. "Oh, sweetheart let me make you a fresh plate."

"I'm too tired too eat." Lois mumbled

"If you're sure." Martha told her with a smile.

"I'm sure." Lois told her and winced as she tried to smile.

Of course Martha's eagle eyes noticed. She narrowed her eyes and took in the small tears on the corners of Lois's mouth, and the hickeys running the length of her neck. Then with a small shake of her head, she smirked to herself. "Okay, I'll be right back."

When she came back down the stairs, she placed a new tube of Carmex beside Lois, without saying anything. Then went to set the table. It took Lois a few minutes before she woke up enough to realize the appearance of the Carmex. When she did she flushed.

"Thank you Mrs. K." She said pushing aside her embarrassment.

Martha laughed softly when she turned and saw a pink faced Lois applying the Carmex to the corners of he mouth. "Oh, Lois nothing to be embarrassed about, you're not the first woman to get that particular injury."

"Mrs. Kent!" Came Lois's shocked reply, and she reddened some more.

"What? I'm married not celibate, Lois."

"I know that Mrs. K but I didn't expect you to react so calmly. Or share such intimate details."

"Sweetheart, that's literally all women talk about when we get together. You might as well get used to it, now." Martha replied with a shrug.

"I guess… I just didn't expect you to be so ok with this." Lois admitted

"Lois, you're married, even if not by Earth standards, and pregnant. There is literally no reason for me to have an issue with my son, and his wife, being intimate. Well other than getting over the fact my baby is all grown up." Martha supplied with a nostalgic smile. "Just don't expect the same reaction from Jonathan, if he sees you in Clark's shirt. For some reason he takes the signs of Clark growing older harder, than I do. Now, how about some breakfast?"

"Sounds good Mrs. K, but I'm going to run upstairs and change real quick."

Martha smiled and laughed "That might be a good idea."

Even though Lois had the entire week off from school, for Thanksgiving break. Clark had to go to school Monday and Tuesday. Lois wasn't much help, around the farm, she mostly got in the way the few times she ever tried to help. So, she spent a good part of the day, playing her PlayStation, waiting for Clark to get home.

Ten minutes before the end of his last class for the day, Lois went outside to sit on the porch swing. She was enjoying the sun and fresh air, when she heard Clark's truck coming up the driveway. She hurried over to his truck, as he got out, and jumped in his arms, tackling his lips, with gusto.

After a few minutes of indulgence, Clark pulled back from a panting Lois and smiled "Wow, can I get that greeting everyday?"

"Maybe." Lois teased, before getting a serious look on her face. "Just so you know, your mom knows what we were up to last night."

"What? How?" Clark asked confused

"She's apparently familiar with the um minor injuries I may have incurred."

"What? I hurt you. Lois why didn't you stop me? I'm sorry, I can't believe I didn't realize I was hurting you. Are you okay? Is the baby ok?"

This caused Lois to laugh. "Clark nothing we did could have hurt the baby. And you didn't really hurt me. It was more self inflicted. You see um… well you're kinda big around, not too big." Lois supplied with a wave of her hands. "It's just it required me to open my mouth more than I usually do." She paused raised her eyebrow, and pointed at him when he failed to stifle his laugh at her wording "Shut up! So, it kinda tore the corners of my mouth, and your mom knows what causes that injury." Lois finished with her head down hiding her smirk when Clark shuddered as he caught on to what she was hinting.

"Let me see your mouth."

"Clark it's not that big of a deal, it doesn't even hurt, anymore. Your mom gave me some Carmex to help it heal."

"Let me see your mouth." Clark said again stubbornly, putting his hand under her chin to lift her head.

"See, not really that noticeable. I'm ok Clark." Lois told him. As she looked into his eyes she saw confusion and fear. "Clark, I'm ok."

"Lois, there aren't any tears in the corner of your mouth." Clark told her sounding far calmer than his eyes portrayed.

"Clark, please explain to me how two extremely small tears healing in under 24 hours is a bad thing, and something to be worried about." Lois said exasperatedly as Clark carried her towards the entrance to the hidden chamber to speak with Jor-El. "You do realize I can walk, right?" Lois asked with obvious sarcasm.

"It's not normal."

"Again, how is it a bad thing? Healing fast is a great thing in my book." She replied with a smirk.

"I just want to know if this is something that Jor-El would know about, ok?"

"Fine" Lois huffed as the chamber opened.

"Lois, how are you doing daughter?"

"Better than good." Lois answered honestly.

"Have your memories returned yet Kal-El?"

"Not, yet Jor-El. I wanted to ask… You indicated you knew I would be able to reproduce with a human, have there been other Kryptonians that have produced offspring with humans?"

"Yes, my son. You are not the first Kryptonian to have a hybrid child. We have breed with many species throughout the 28 known galaxies. I know of at least 2 Kryptonian males in Kal-El familial line, that have bonded and produced human hybrids. One was several millennia ago, a great uncle of your mother's who had several children with his wife before she passed away, and he returned to Krypton. As well as a more recent grandfather that brought his human soulmate home. Her pregnancies are well documented, and I will be able to access that information as soon as you collect all the stones."

"Do you know if it's normal for the human to adapt Kryptonian traits while pregnant?"

"I'm not sure, what type of traits Kal-El?"

"Lois had two small cuts completely heal in under 24 hours."

"My son, do not fret. This is normal for bonded humans. You see part of the bonding process, manipulates the DNA of the weaker species. You see Kryptonians are not the only race that treasures our soulmates, and make use of the bonding jewels. Many species throughout the 28 known galaxies cherish them as well, and utilize our bonding jewels. We are a species that naturally lives exceptionally long lives even when on Krypton, usually close to 2,000 Earth years. So, in an effort to keep us from losing a beloved soulmate, the bonding process manipulates the weaker species DNA. So, they have a comparable life span. Based on what I recall from the memories left in the records, from the experiences of your great uncle as a result of the manipulation, she will be mostly invulnerable, and when she is injured she will heal faster and become stronger than a normal human. Lois won't develop all your powers, nor will she be susceptible to your weaknesses, she will have her own. I won't be able to tell you anymore with out the data from the stones, Kal-El."

"Thank you, Jor-El. I was having trouble getting Clar… Kal-El to accept that healing faster was a good thing." Lois replied with a smile.

"I am pleased I could help, daughter."

 **~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~**

The rest of the week was pretty uneventful. When he wasn't busy with school or chores; Clark, and Lois reviewed the paperwork, regarding all the current holding of the El family trust. They even approached Martha about being the CEO of the Aurora Foundation. Chloe joined them for Thanksgiving. Of course on Friday morning it was back to the regularly scheduled wacky Smallville events. Chloe had stayed the night after spending all day Thursday with them. So, she was still at the Kent farm spending the afternoon with her 2 favorite people, when she got the call from Lana.

"Lana, hey what's up?"

"Chloe, it's Jason." Lana sobbed into the phone "He's been admitted to the hospital, I don't know what to do." Lana took a ragged breath "Can you come here? I could really use a friend, right now."

"Of course, I'll be there as soon as I can, ok." Chloe assured Lana.

"Thanks Chloe, I'll see you in a few bye."

"Bye Lana" Then Lana disconnected the call.

"What's going on with Lana?" Lois asked against her better judgment.

"Oh, umm Jason's been admitted to the hospital. She's really upset, and asked if I could go to the hospital." Chloe replied. Then she asked "Do you two want to come with me?"

"I don't know, if Jason would want me there." Clark responded "He's kind of been all over the place."

Lois who was cuddled in Clark's lap, really didn't want to go, but she knew Clark wanted to be there for his friends even if they might not want him there. So, she suggested "Why don't we join Chloe and pick up a get well soon card for Jason. We don't have to stay if they don't want us there, but we can at least let them know there's no reason for animosity."

"Mom has a stash of cards I'm sure she has some get well soon cards too." Clark said reaching behind the couch and into the drawer where Martha kept the cards. Clark pulled out a box, that had dividers labeling each type of card. Clark pulled out some of the cards. Lois picked the comedic get well card, and signed Hope you get well soon, then her name her name, then he added and Clark, with his signature. Then they went out to the driveway. Lois joined Chloe in her car and Clark told them he would meet them at the hospital. Then soundly kissed Lois until Chloe cleared her throat.

"Sorry, Chlo." Clark said with a grin and without an ounce of sincerity.

"Umm hmm" Chloe replied as she started her car and headed to the hospital.

 **~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~ Friday November 26th, 2004**

Clark kissed her until the doors of the elevator opened, on the floor Jason had been admitted to, much to Chloe's dismay.

"Ugh why did I ask you two to come along?"

Lois pulled back and retorted. "Because you love our company."

"Must've been temporary insanity." Chloe deadpanned, then headed towards Jason's room. Leaving them to follow.  
Clark and Lois stopped holding hands, as they got closer to Jason's room they had agreed before getting into the elevator, they didn't want to rub their happiness in Lana's face while Jason was in the hospital.

Chloe knocked as she entered the room "Hey, how is he doing?

Lana swiped the tears from her face and replied "The doctors don't know. His hearts beating a mile a minute and they can't get his blood pressure down."

The reporter in Chloe instantly sniffs out the unusualness of his symptoms. "That's a little odd for someone unconscious isn't it?"

"They think he's in some sort of a panic mode. Like he's having a severe nightmare, he can't wake up from."

"What happened?" Clark inquired.

Lana turned and looked at him and took a deep breath more tears streaming down her cheeks "He, ah came by the Talon to pick me up, for lunch, and I ran upstairs to grab my jacket."

'Ah great Lana theater' Lois thought to herself, and denied herself the eye roll she felt bubbling up.

"And?" Chloe asked

"I heard a crash, that was it." Lana replies brokenly "He's been..." she reached up to touch his face, "He's been, perfectly healthy. But the doctors say that if they can't get his heart rate down he could have a heart attack."

Chloe, Lois and Clark all shared a look.

"They must have some idea what's causing this?" Lois suggested now that she realized Jason was in serious condition.

"Not really, he was studying all morning, the first time I saw him he was lying on the Talon floor."

"Let us know if there's anything we can do to help ok?" Chloe offered

"They need his insurance card. It's um in my apartment, could you guys get it for me? I just don't want to leave him" Lana said as she rubbed Jason's arm.

 **~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~**

While Chloe was getting Jason's insurance card from where Lana said it would be, Lois started digging into Jason's backpack.

"Lois, I don't think going through Jason's personal things falls under your snoop jurisdiction." Clark said as he approached her.

Lois looked over her shoulder at Clark as he came up behind her. "Maybe if we backtrack where Jason's been the last few days, we might be able to help, figure out how he got so sick. The guy is staring a heart attack in the face Clark. If we can help I want to help." Lois told him, before she started going through the calendar on Jason's phone. While Clark sighed resigned to spending the day investing instead of enjoying time with his girlfriend/wife."

"Huh. He had a meeting at LuthorCorp this morning. I thought Lana said he was studying. Wonder why he would lie to her? Looks like we're headed to LuthorCorp." Lois said with a shrug.

"Lois, what if there's a contamination? I can't risk you going."

"Clark..." Lois started to pout, and give him the look she knows he can't say no to.

"Uh uh no, you don't get to use that against me, about your safety. Not when it's not just you. If you won't stay away for my sanity can you at least do it to protect our baby?" Clark crossed his arms and stood his ground. He was willing to face her wrath later if it meant she and the baby were safe.

And Chloe backed him up. "You know, Clark's right Lois. It's not just you. Why don't you take the insurance card to Lana while we check out LuthorCorp, ok?"

Lois knew it was a losing battle. She sighed resigned and huffed "Fine!" grabbing the card from Chloe. "But I'm getting something sweet as a reward, before heading back to the hospital, and you're paying." She said as she pointed at Clark.

Clark rolled his eyes "Lois you're on the account and have your own card."

"So? You know you'll have to stay for Chloe's order, why not wait with me too?"

"Fine" Clark gave in with a huff of resignation.

 **~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~**

Lois was back at the hospital, she had a decaf mocha Frappuccino with 2 hits of vanilla, 2 chocolate chip muffins, along with Lana's favorite a Caramel Frappuccino with 2 hits of chocolate.

She walked into Jason's hospital room. "I come bearing gifts. Chloe said it was your favorite." She lifted the cup holder and bag. Then handed the coffee and a muffin to Lana.

Lana gave Lois a weak smile. "Thanks"

Then Lois reached into her pocket and pulled out Jason's insurance card, handing it to Lana. "I hope you don't get mad. But I looked in Jason's calendar. I had this idea that if we could backtrack where he's been the last few days we might be able to find out what caused this to happen." Lois told her

"That, actually sounds like a good idea. Were there any leads?"

Lois hesitated, but decided to be honest with Lana. "Well, it said he had an appointment at LuthorCorp this morning. So, Smallville and Chloe decided to look into that, they have his phone Incase that's a dead end." Lois put her hand on Lana's shoulder. "I'm not the best person when it's time for tact and sensitivity, so I'm sorry If I'm saying the wrong things."

"No, it's ok. Thank you for the coffee and for thinking about his calendar. Honestly in this frame of mind, that was not something I would've thought about." Lana responded

Lana and Lois talked about school and a few other things for about a half an hour, when Lois got a text from Clark.

*ding*  
\- I just brought Chloe in with the same symptoms as Jason, she's being moved to his floor ~CK

"No no no, not Chloe no!" Lois cried out as she reread the text, hoping she read it wrong the first time.

"What's wrong with Chloe, Lois?"

"She's..." Lois broke off as tears started to run down her face "she's been admitted with the same symptoms as Jason." Lois hastily swiped at the tears. She never let anyone see her cry. 'Fucking hormones' Lois thought aggravated with herself.

Just then Clark walked in and Lois couldn't help herself she needed the comfort of her soulmate arms. She threw her body at his, and he caught her.

"She'll be okay, we'll figure this out I promise, ok." Clark tried to calm her down.

"You don't know that." Lois snapped

"I do, because she has to make it there's no other option" Clark said his voice cracking. As he tightened his arms around her and pressed his cheek to the top of her head.

"I'm sorry, I'm not mad at you." Lois apologized when she realized he was just as upset as she was.

"Well, that's a rare occasion. You not mad at me." Clark tried injecting deadpanned.

Lois did let out a huff of amusement and a small smile.

"Chloe and Jason aren't the only ones with this condition and they're the only ones that were at LuthorCorp."

"Is it contagious?" Lois asked worried about the baby.

Clark's expression was grim "I don't know. It's almost like it's completely random."

"Maybe it's in the water, or the air." Lana spoke up.

"We can check the environmental quality and weather reports." Clark

As Clark finished there was an emergency code called over the PA system and they witnessed staff running to the room across the hall from Jason's room. They watched as the staff failed to save the old man.

"Oh god, Clark I can't watch my cousin die. I'm going to help, I can't just sit here doing nothing."

"I want to help, too." Lana said

Clark gave a resigned sigh before he nodded at both of them "Ok"


	6. Chapter 6

Lana was pacing the floor of the Torch office "We know Jason was in town by 9:00, this morning."

Clark was at his computer reviewing the weather report "Well, according to the hourly satellite images we had clear skies all morning."

"Hourly? Anyway to get a more specific time frame than that?" Lois chimed in

"I'll try" Clark told her with a soft smile.

While Clark was attempting to get access to smaller time frame satellite images, Lana started her pacing again then she stated with a mixture of frustration and an edge of acquiesce. "You know I just don't understand why Jason wouldn't tell me he had an meeting at LutherCorp."

Since he was aware how Lana felt about people being honest with her, Clark attempted to help Jason out "It might have been a blow to his pride. Accepting Lex's offer." Lois rolled her eyes 'men and their pride.'

"Well maybe that's what this is all about." Lana said with a sigh, as she sat on the edge of Chloe's desk.

"What, do you mean?" Lois asked curious as always.

Lana looked over and shrugged "I've been getting this feeling lately, that there's something he hasn't been telling me."

"Do you really think that I'm that shallow, Clark?" Lana asked Clark incredulously, feeling offended by this.

'Yes, absolutely' was Lois's silent response, thankfully she was able to refrain herself from revealing her true feelings regarding the pink princess.

Clark gave huffed laugh as he flailed to recover "No, of course not." Lois smiled to herself 'Nice recovery Smallville, that wasn't obvious at all.' He took a breath then continued "It just might take a while for Jason to get to know you as well as I do."

Lois saw her falling for Clark's blatant lie, and thought to herself. 'Smooth Smallville, too bad for pink princess you're mine.' Then the computer beeped indicating the satellite feed was uploaded. The three of them, could see the green cloud on the screen.

"Did you see how the cloud was just there, it didn't move in with the wind it appeared out of nowhere." Lois pointed out.

"And then it's completely gone five minutes later." Lana points out.

"It covered two miles before it dissipated." Clark added

"Why would a cloud just appear like that?" Lana asked

"Maybe it's not a cloud. Maybe it's pollution or smoke, or something." Clark trailed off thinking about how empty LuthorCorp had been.

"Well, if that's the county line Chloe's house is right in the middle of it." Lana said

"Yes, but Chloe was at the farm all morning she stayed over last night." Lois pointed out

"LuthorCorp is right there, and the farm is within the cloud coverage. I just don't understand why it hasn't affected the rest of us yet." As he says this Lois collapses to the floor. "Lois!" Clark exclaims as he picks her up, and sees she's sweating just like Chloe was. "Come on Lo, not you too." Clark said brokenly then Lana collapsed too.

~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

Lois couldn't understand why the sky was red, or why Metropolis apparently was abandoned, and looked like a post apocalyptic nightmare, as she wondered around the empty city. Then a flying man approached her landing hard enough to make the ground quake.

"Why are you out of uniform?" He demanded

"Probably because I dropped out of Girl Scouts years ago" was her snappy comeback

"You're bleeding, you're nothing but a filthy human. This zone is off limits to your kind."

"But this dream is all mine. So, what's with the attitude?" She snapped back

"It isn't your place to ask questions." He stated condescendingly before tapping her into unconsciousness.

The next thing Lois knew she was waking up on the floor in the Kent's barn, but it had obviously been turned into a prison camp, by the flying freaks. She watched in horror as one of their females burned the symbol from their shirts into a man's back. Then the female strode towards her in an intimidating manner. Lois was glad her father was a General, which gave her the fortitude to withstand the scare tactics of the intimidation.

"Ok easy, I was just hoping for some food. While I'm pretty sure this is a bad dream, but right now I could eat about 30 maple doughnuts."

"You want food, what do you have to trade?" The female inquired

Lois felt defeated knowing she didn't have anything of value other than the ring, but she knew it was somehow important they didn't get their hands on it. That was when she heard him.

"Here take this." She heard Clark's voice offer his father's watch. He had worn it every day since his mom had given it to him the day they buried Mr. Kent.

She turned to see if it was really him. He was covered in dirt and shocked she asked "Smallville?"

"It's all I have" Clark told the alien "It's yours if you let her go."

"This will do. For now." The female said as she got in Los's face before shoving past her.

As she left Clark embraced Lois and breathed "I thought I'd lost you forever"

"Clark thank god." Lois replied glad she was no longer alone in her nightmare.

"I can't believe you're alive." Clark told her

"This dream just got ten times brighter." Lois practically sobbed with joy.

"What do you mean dream?" Clark asked "Lois I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but you're not dreaming."

Lois scoffed "Clark if this isn't a dream then it's the worst nightmare I can ever imagine. Since when did the Kent family farm become a prison camp, and why would you give away the one thing of your dad's that meant so much to you?"

Clark gave her a serious look "I did it for you"

"Ok, hold on. Explain about the wicked witch, and the flying freaks, have we been invaded by the wizard of Oz?"

"More like another planet" Clark answered with a serious face.

"Aliens?" Lois said incredulously and Clark nodded. "Clark before I fought Tess, she went on and on about some orb. She called it alien technology said that there was life inside of it. This invasion Tess knew about it" Lois was furious

"Tess may have helped. These aliens have their own leader his name is Zod. I tired to fight him, but… I made all the wrong choices. A lot of people died"

"Please tell me Chloe wasn't one of them" she practically begged

Clark shook his head "Lois, I don't know. After I thought I lost you… I went off on my own I haven't talked to her in months"

"Months?" She said bewildered

"Lois, you vanished a year ago"

Lois shook her head in denial "No, I was just throwing down with Tess a few hours ago." She thought for a moment "then I grabbed that gold ring"

A light bulb went off for Clark "The Legion ring? It must've brought you here when you put it on. Do you still have it?"

She nodded "Yeah"

"You, General Zod would like to see you" The first alien she had encountered informed them

Clark turned back to her "Protect the ring" Lois nodded she understood, then Clark threw a punch that was easily deflected and thrown across the barn into the food and water.

~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

Clark dashed Lois to the hospital. As he entered he called out "Help, she needs a doctor please help." Staff came over to ask him what was wrong with her. "She's got the same symptoms as Chloe Sullivan. As they took her from him he gave a longing look, he wanted to stay with her, but he knew he had to get Lana back here too. So, he took off as no one was paying attention to him. He was back in less than a minute "She needs a doctor too!" He said as he approached the desk. He saw Lex approaching him, after he got her on the bed.

Clark grabbed Lex by the shoulder "Did you know about this, when I talked to you earlier today?"

"Clark other than Jason I had no idea anyone outside of LuthorCorp was exposed. You have to believe me."

"What is this stuff?" Clark asked only to turn around at the sound of a large impact from behind him.

It was close to Lois's room so he ran to check on her, as he opened the room he could hear car alarms going off outside. So, he went to the window and saw a meteor shower. With a meteor headed right for her room.

He turned to cover her, But she wasn't there, and he was in a dark hallway with a wet and dirty floor. He was weak, there was obviously meteor rocks lining the walls, and he called out for her "Lois, where are you?" Then he heard it her heart beat was weak, he ran toward the unsteady sound. Thankful when he could tell she was right around the corner. He turned the corner, only to see her bleeding from her abdomen, he collapsed from the pain of the meteor rocks, as he reached her. "HELP PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!" Clark yelled then he used his folded jacket on the wound to stanch the bleeding. When he heard her pulse weaken, even more he broke down. "Lois baby no, please this can't be happening." He cried brokenly "You can't leave me." He put his head down as desperation overwhelmed him.

There was a a bright flash of light and he was buried alive. He easily escaped, and followed the sound of Lois's stifled sobs. When he got close he grabbed a shotgun and fired it into the air, to get the attention of the crazy people planning on sacrificing Lois. Once he had their attention he cocked the gun and pointed at the leader.

"Get away from her."

"Clark" Lois joyfully sobbed

Clark spotted the blue fire burning bright above her. Just as the leader proclaimed "No, she must be sacrificed." Then he pulled the leaver, to dump the fire on her.

Clark ran to her and covered her with his body, being burned by the blue meteor lace fire. The pain was severe, but had nothing on green meteor rocks.

The next thing Clark knew he was in the hospital jolting up, from a bed in the hallway. As he looked around he realized that it was 2004, during the meteor laced bacterial scare. He also realized he had all his memories until the night of October 30, 2010, when he and Lois went to bed, then waking up the day of Chloe's birthday party.

~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

After Oliver and Chloe saved her and Clark from their execution by Zod, they went to Chloe's base of operations.

"We May have won the battle, but Zod will come back harder now." Chloe said as she rolled out the map.

"It's time we take a stand." Clark told her "Lois vanished a year ago, after she put on the Legion ring."

Chloe turned to her cousin "You time traveled here?"

"I'm pretty sure I didn't walk a whole year to the future, not in these heels." Lois quipped "The thing is I lost the ring. That one named wonder Zod took it"

"We need to get the ring back, then Lois can return o the past and prevent Zod' stowed from being built in the first place."

"That's not a bad plan Clark, but why should I trust you now? You already left us once to fight him on your own." Chloe argued

"You abandoned us Big Guy plan and simple." Oliver sided with Chloe

"I thought I could stop Zod myself. I tried to take him on as my enemy and I was wrong. But I'm here now" Clark tried to reach his friends with the truth and reason.

"Okay then look why Clark decided to take on the ET's by himself is beyond me and maybe you think he abandoned the cause or something but come on aren't we all in this together?" Lois argued

"You guys shut down that tower, and bring back the yellow sun, you know I'm your best chance of getting back that ring."

"Maybe" Chloe conceded stone cold "I still don't trust you."

Lois decided that was good enough to move the conversation along. "So, about the tower?"

"The tower is the key to the Kandorian's power. They collect all the sun's radiation turn it red and then beam it back up to the LuthorCorp satellites" Chloe supplied

"Those satellites take the radiation beam it back down to Earth giving those alien son of a bitches, their super human strength. Now we take the tower down, we shut them down." Came from Oliver

"Guys I've seen Zod's troops. We are seriously out numbered, we'd never reach it." Lois declared

"We don't have to, we have a secret weapon. Watchtower, I powered down Watchtower so the Kandorians couldn't find it, but I can use the computers to hack into Zod's big red flashlight and unleash the virus that should shut it off remotely." Chloe informed her confidently.

"You guys bring back the yellow sun and I'll take the others to find the Legion ring." Clark told them, and received a nod from Oliver while Chloe rolled her eyes.

"I just have one more question… How does turning the sun yellow make Clark our number one draft pic for taking on this Zod guy?" Lois queried in bewilderment, and admittedly desperation to keep him safe from those crazy aliens. Chloe and Oliver shared a look, but neither of them were willing to betray Clark, even if they felt he had abandoned them.

"Zod and I have history" was all Clark would disclose to Lois before walking away.

~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

With his new knowledge of unfolding events, Clark bolted to the LuthorCorp plant, all the way till he reached the secured quarantine area. He jumped up to the duct work, as quietly as he could, making sure to remain unseen, and used his heat vision to heat the antidote to a 1,000 degrees Kelvin so it was cleared. He knew it would be a workable antidote. So, Clark left and rushed his parents to the hospital.

He went home, and cleaned up the mess, from his parents collapsing. Once he had that completed, he zipped back to the hospital to be by Lois's side. Since, the staff was overwhelmed with the victims of the bacterial spill, even the Doctors were pitching in to administer the antidote. Lois's doctor entered the room. He nodded to Clark.

Clark's quiet and broken question made him pause. "Will… will it hurt the baby?"

"She's pregnant?" Doctor Scanlan queried

Clark nodded, and swallowed his pain "We just found out, we don't even know how far along she is." Clark enlightened the doctor with a quiver in his voice.

"Clark, we honestly have no way to know if this will affect, the fetus negatively. What we do know is that Lois will die, if she doesn't get this antidote, if she dies so does the baby." Doctor Scanlan gently informed Clark.

Clark nodded that he understood, and Doctor Scanlan pushed the antidote into her IV line.

"We will evaluate Lois, and the fetus once she's awake" Doctor Scanlan good Clark before leaving the room.

~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

They started the mission early the next morning. The team entered Watchtower Chloe tossed a first aid kit to Lois who took out a roll of bandages, and proceeded to wrap the cut on her hand.

While Oliver headed straight for his locker to retrieve his compound bow. He pulled it out with a smile "Honey I'm home."

Chloe climbed the staircase and switched on the main power for Watchtower.

"Ok Chloe remember when we were ten and I kicked you out of my clubhouse, for spilling soda and you said you would just build a cooler one? You win." Lois said to break the tension when she got a look at the base Chloe referred to as Watchtower.

Chloe went back to her desk and proceeded to access the system. One of the monitors played the images of the Kandorian's initial attack and devastation that followed.

"So, this is what happens when there's no blur" Lois involuntarily spoke what she was thinking.

"That's why we need every hero we can get." Oliver replied walking over in his Green Arrow leathers. "For the woman who has everything" he told her as he handed her a sheathed dagger. "It's a meteor rock knife, I've encased it in lead so the enemy won't know you're packing till it's too late."

Lois opened and viewed the green glow of the knife then nodded to indicate she understood. "Even in the future you still know how to charm a girl." She quipped

"Last firewall is down, I'm in the tower's command center. The virus is almost ready." Chloe hit a button and declared "Take that master control." They watched as the virus attacked the system. "There, just a few minutes we should see our yellow sun rise and shine again."

"The Kandorians are coming, we should go." Oliver told them "I'll scout ahead, make sure the coast is clear."

Lois went to follow but realized Chloe was still at her post. Chloe looked back at her cousin and ordered "Go, I'll be right behind you."

Lois ran down the block and turned on the first street once there she hid behind a turned over car. She was waiting for the signal when she spotted Chloe at the beginning of the block. "Chloe" she called to her. Chloe looked at her and started running towards her. Chloe was close when Lois heard the sound of the aliens approaching. "Come on you can make it!"

Chloe was cut off by that bitch that taunted her at the farm. She pulled out her sword and stabbed Chloe in the gut.

Lois left her poor hiding spot and cried out "No!" She could hardly find her breath as she watched the sword withdrawn from her baby cousin's body. Chloe collapsed to the ground gasping.

"Get away from her!" Oliver demanded with his bow pointed at the alien assassin.

Lois ran to her cousin, and turned her over to her back. Chloe was spasming with pain from her injury.

"Chloe look at me, you're gonna be fine. You're gonna be ok." Chloe looked into Lois's eyes and took her last breath. "Chloe, no ahh no" Lois sniffed as her tears streamed down her face.

Oliver placed his hand on her shoulder to get her attention. "The best way to avenge her death, is to get that ring."

"No" she gasped out in breathless pain "No, I won't leave her." Lois cradled Chloe's head.

"She's still alive in the past, Lois. You can save her. You make sure this future never happens, and you'll save all of us."

Lois nodded and kissed Chloe's temple.

"You better get going." Oliver told her, as she got up when she turned to him "Clark's heading to the tower. I'll cover you." Lois turned away from Oliver as they heard the aliens coming their way, once more, and ran to meet Clark. As she approached the designated rendezvous point, she witnessed Zod dragging Clark, down the street.

"I should've known, you would come after me. All to save a doomed race. When faced with a crumbling world these humans they'd rather die than unite under a single leader, and do what's required to build a glorious new world." Zod told Clark as he dragged him. Zod suddenly released Clark. Clark rolled to his side and coughed. That's when he saw Lois, hiding behind a car.

"It's tragic, you thought you could take me on like this. Metropolis would not be destroyed, If you'd all just stopped fighting, and joined me." Zod proclaimed with anger.

"They'll never stop fighting, Zod. Humanity will never lose it's spirit." Clark said rising up to argue his point. Zod easily pushed him back down. Then turned his back on him.

Lois took the opportunity to throw the dagger to Clark. He made a garb for it, and Zod stepped on his hand. Having heard the clattering of the case against the road.

"Agh" Clark cried out in pain.

Zod caught sight of Lois then bent down "Goodbye son of Jor-El." He kicked Clark in the abdomen so hard he flew across the intersection through the glass windows of the building there before finally colliding with a chunk of concrete.

"Clark!" Lois called out, and ran towards him, only to be blocked by Zod. He grabbed the back of her head, that's when the signs that the virus had done it's job, began. The crackle as the beam started to fail, was resounding and immediately caught Zod's infuriated attention. He released her roughly, and could do nothing to stop the source of his power from collapsing.

"No" Zod proclaimed in denial as he watched the red sky disappear before his eyes.

"Zod" Clark called out when Zod faced him he continued "Your reign of terror is over, Zod." He walked towards Zod as he continued "I'm sending Lois home to the past. So, she can warn us about your tower before it's ever built."

Zod was furious, but was also aware that he was out gunned, even as he walked towards his opponent. "You chose to fight me, you forced me to unleash my power. We could've made this planet a paradise!" Zod voice gradually got louder, until he was yelling by the time he finished.

Clark had been steadily walking towards him, he grabbed Zod's shirt and pulled him close "It always was, but you never gave humanity a chance."

Zod scoffed while Clark ripped the pocket that contained the Legion ring. "And it made you weak" Clark gave him an incredulous look. Then Zod stabbed him in the gut with the Kryptonite dagger. "If she travels back in time the life we know will cease to exist." Clark groaned in pain as Zod twisted the dagger. "You'd have destroyed our world."

Clark used his shoulder to throw Zod into the van across the street. He hit hard, and fell to the ground. Clark pulled the dagger out, and threw it away from him. Then collapsed to his knees.

"Clark!" Lois cried out as she ran to him. She got to her knees in front of him. "Clark, no!"

Clark gave her a pained smile "Take the ring, put it on."

Lois shakes her head "No!"

"You have to now!" Clark ordered her in his deep voice.

"What if I never see you again?" She asked terrified

"You will" Clark proclaimed before kissing her. He placed the ring on her finger. There was a bright flash of pink and purple…

~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

The next thing Lois knew she was waking up in a hospital bed with Clark sitting by her bedside. Tears were running down his face, and he was holding her hand.

"Clark, why am I in the hospital?" Lois asked him then she realized he had been crying and she sobbed "Is… is the baby..?"

"No, the baby's ok, at least I think so, they didn't want to check until you woke up." He rushed to reassure her. His unoccupied hand wiped away his tears. "You, Chloe, Mom, Dad, Lana and half the town me included, ended up getting the weaponized bacterial agent that caused Jason's condition. A few people even died." Clark enlightened her "You're the first one to wake up, besides me, Jason, and Chloe. She should be here in a few minutes" Clark gave her a sad smile, and kissed her lips tenderly.

That's when Chloe made her appearance. "Good to see you're awake, Lois."

"You too cuz" Lois

Clark cleared his throat "I told Doctor Scanlan about the pregnancy, he wasn't sure how this will affect the baby. He did say they could check after you woke up." He said gesturing over his shoulder to the door with his thumb "So, I'm gonna let them know you're awake, then I'm going to check on mom and dad. I'll be back soon." He bent and kissed her temple, before leaving.

Clark came back twenty minutes later. While he was gone the nurse had come in to let her know that radiology would be there soon to take her to the ultrasound, to check on the fetus.

After Clark sat next to Lois she grabbed his hand Chloe cleared her throat "I ah need to apologize. My dream made me realize I've been keeping a secret, from you two. I honestly tried not thinking about it, and that's why I didn't admit this when you two told me your humongous secrets. About three months ago I found my mom." Chloe took a deep breath. "She's in a mental institution. It's hereditary too. So, my nightmare was that I went crazy, and was put in Belle Reve with all the meteor freaks we've put there over the years."

"Uh Chloe…" Clark said waiting until he had her attention "I don't want to add to your anxiety, but when I woke up, I remembered the next six years…"

"Me too!" Lois exclaimed before Clark could say more.

Clark gave her a hesitant smile before he continued "Well there's something you deserve to know, but Chloe and I kept this from you Lois. Uh Chloe your mom isn't exactly crazy. She is a meteor infected…" He paused when he heard her gasp.

"I knew that Smallville." Lois said rolling her eyes.

"You don't know all of it ok. Chloe, you're meteor infected too. Your mom's ability is to control anyone that's meteor infected. She had herself institutionalized because she used it on you and you got hurt. But I want you to know, your ability is special. It can't be used to hurt others, and if it wasn't for you Lois would've died when she was stabbed."

"That was Chloe who saved me?" Lois gasped and Clark nodded

"Wait, I saved her, how?" Chloe asked bewildered

"You're ability, gives you the power to take on someone else's injury. You can even bring someone back from the dead. Lois was barely alive, and you learned later it was your tears that transfer the injuries to yourself. You were declared dead, and I had to rescue you from the morgue. You shredded the paperwork and deleted all the medical records when that happened."

"So, I used my ability to help people?" Chloe asked

"Not really. Since you took on other people's injuries, to the point of dying in their place. We generally tried to avoid you using your ability. You were more the one in charge of the team, your code name was Watchtower. You guided us, on missions, found new team members, and did research and tech support, for me, and the rest of the team, including your boyfriend." Clark enlightened her.

"You did real good with him, too Chloe. So, hot!" Lois said with a smirk, and a wink. She and Chloe shared a laugh

"Hey! That's my best guy friend you're talking about." Clark grumbled

"Don't get your boxers in a bunch, Smallville. Ollie might be dropping panties world wide, before he fell for Chloe, but he's got nothing on you."

"Lois" Clark dragged her name out slightly irritated "You just told her the nick name of her future boyfriend."

"So…" Lois said with a smirk, and a shrug. "This way she won't waste all that time with the wrong guy. Like she did last go round. Don't get me wrong I liked Jimmy, but the relationship was doomed." Lois said

Chloe got up "Ok, I'm on information over load, and need some caffeine. So, I'm going to go check on Lana, and see how she's doing after this nightmare, then get me a double espresso." As she left she called out "Later love birds"

As soon as she left, the radiology tech knocked on the door. "Lois Lane?"

"Yes, that's me." Lois said

"I'm Charlie, I'm here to take you for the ultrasound." She said the looking towards Clark asked "Are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready. Can Clark come too? He's the father." Lois informed her.

"Oh yes, he can come. I'll need you to sit in the wheel chair, so I can transport you to the ultrasound room."

Once they were in the ultrasound room, and Lois was on the edge of the exam table, Charlie said "Okay I need to ask a few questions. Do you know the date of the start of your last menstrual cycle?"

Lois grimaced and shook her head "No, sorry. I have trouble keeping up with that."

"That's ok, Lois. Do you think you know how far along, you may be?"

"Not really, but we only started…" Lois broke off with a look at Clark, and smiled at him reassuringly. "We only started our physical relationship a few weeks ago."

"Ok, so we will most likely need to do a transvaginal ultrasound, it can be uncomfortable, but at this early of a stage, it's the only way to check the fetus." Charlie enlightened them. "Go ahead and put your feet in the stirrups and we can get a look at your little one." She told them with a smile.

After Charlie wiggled the wand around a few minutes using her keyboard and mouse to make certain marks and notes, she flipped a switch and they both heard a fast 'whomp whomp whomp'

"Is that..?" Clark asked a huge smiled spread out on his face, as he and Lois shared this moment

"Yes it is daddy." Charlie said with a chuckle.

"It's really fast…" Clark said in a slightly worried tone

But Charlie waved away his anxiety, used to first time parents. "Nah, that's normal." Then she pointed to a spot of the screen that looked like a white peanut. "You see this here? That is baby number one." Then she moved her finger slightly and pointed to the second peanut shape, her hand had been obscuring "and that is baby number two." Charlie told them with a huge smile "congratulations you're having twins."

"Twins?" Lois and Clark say at the same time, both feeling slightly overwhelmed.

"Yep!" Charlie gave them both a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, twins aren't that bad. At least that what my parents tell me and my twin sister. It appears that you're currently five weeks. Here are some pictures for mom, dad and the grandparents." She said handing the thin black and white, pictures. "Let's get you back to your room so you can get dress, to go home as soon as your discharged, ok."

~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

/a/pcfe6fr

 **AN I'm gonna try to have a new chapter soon, but don't lose hope if I don't post in the next few weeks. I'm in the middle of a major move, Virginia to Hawaii. So, I'll post ASAP.**


	7. Chapter 7

Clark ran Chloe back to her car at the LuthorCorp plant and got her to agree to come back to the farm. While Lois went back with his parents. Once everyone was there, they were all gathered in the living room, spread out among the furniture with Lois, and Clark cuddled on the love seat.

"There's a few things we need to tell you mom and dad, and we figured why not tell Chloe what she doesn't already know at the same time." Clark told them with a huge smile. "We both woke up with our memories. We're from roughly six years in the future. Lois and I were together for close to two years when we came back, in time. Lois doesn't know this but I was a few weeks away from asking her dad for his blessing to marry her…" He stopped and smiled when Lois gasped and interrupted.

"Really?"

Clark's smile grew "Yes, really I was going to ask him during thanksgiving. So, I could do it face to face."

Lois pecked his lips then turned to their family. "We're a reporting team at the Daily Planet. Chloe your persistence, lured us both into the world of investigative reporting."

"The three of us are a team?" Chloe exclaimed excitedly.

"Uh… not exactly cuz. You stopped being a reporter, and became CEO of the Isis Foundation. A not for profit organization Lana set up with the money she got in her divorce settlement from Lex."

"Lana married Lex?" Martha, Jonathan, and Chloe all exclaimed simultaneously.

"Yes, a little over a year after Mr. Kent won his senate seat, against Lex." Lois replied, choosing not to mention he never served as a state senator.

"Wait, why would I run for the state senate? This is Jack's region. He hasn't lost any of the 4 previous elections he's had." Jonathan questioned.

"Let's just say he felt he was no longer considered himself worthy of the position he was elected to, and asked you to run in his place against Lex, and you couldn't let Lex run unopposed." Clark informed his father, not wanting to divulge too much. "But we got off topic. I discovered I'm not the last Kryptonian. I'm not even the last one currently on Earth. My cousin Kara her ship is in the Reeves Damn reservoir, surrounded by Kryptonite."

"Speaking of Kryptonite" Lois said as she opened her locket to reveal the gentle blue glow, nestled inside. "This blue Kryptonite, takes away Clark's abilities, without making him sick. It was because of blue Kryptonite that I first learned Clark had powers, beyond the speed…"

"What?" Clark interrupted and looked at her confused.

"Well, I figured out that you were the blur, when you kissed me, as him. But it was when I found you in the street the next morning with the blue blade, in your… in your stomach." Lois took a breath then continued "I pulled the dagger out, and when you started to breathe again, I ran and hid behind the construction sheet. I saw the sun heal you." Lois gave a weak smile.

"Why… Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well, you only asked when I figured out you were the blur. You never asked me if I knew about your other powers before you told me." Lois offered with a shrug.

Clark gave her a smile shook his head then "Ok, we detoured again. I need to figure out a way to get Kara free, without her ship falling into the wrong hands, as well as gather the rest of the stones to form the fortress. So, Jor-El will have access to the genetic changes Lois will be going through, as well as the information on the Kryptonian human hybrid pregnancies."

"Should we trust Jor-El?" Jonathan asked Clark.

"He's not what we thought dad. I completed my training before Lois and I started dating. His goal was for me to be a symbol of hope for humanity. To use my powers to help, not just save individuals, but the planet as a whole. I was stabbed, by Zod. The man who was once my father's best friend. He wanted to control earth, and in his first attempt he turned it into a wasteland. But Lois took an unexpected trip to the future, and when she came back she was able to warn us. I sent him to the Phantom Zone. Krypton's prison dimension. Zod is not the only threat that Earth will face either. Without Jor-El's training I never would've defeated Zod. I'm just glad this time I know what's ahead."

Martha gave Clark a motherly smile "I'm glad Jor-El isn't what we thought, and that he will be able to help you and Lois."

"The first thing I need to do is fly to China to get the stone while I still know where it is located. The paper work J'onn provided indicated I'm a partial owner in a private jet charter company. So, all I have to do is call them up and request they have a jet ready."

"Ooo I've always wanted to go to China." Lois said with a grin.

"Sorry Lois, not on this trip, it's too dangerous. The last time we went after the stone located near the temple, we were all abducted and only got loose thanks to Isabel, attacking the abductors. If I go alone I can use my speed and obtain the stone without anyone discovering I'm even looking for the stone."

"But… Claaarrkkk." Lois pouted "I wanna go too."

"I'll make you a deal, you let me take this one alone, and we can go anywhere you want for New Years, ok?"

"Really?" Lois asked excited. "Promise?"

"Yes, really. I promise." Clark told her with a grin.

Lois seemed to take her time considering the offer before she nodded "ok, deal!" Then leaned into him sealing the deal with a kiss.

"So, do you want to tell them what the ultrasound showed?" Clark queried with a brilliant smile

"Together?" Lois suggested with a smirk. As she pulled out the extra copies from the ultrasound. Clark nodded and passed a copy to his parents while Lois gave hers to Chloe.

"We're having twins." They both proclaimed with happiness.

"Twins!" The other three exclaimed in shock.

"You can see the two arrows pointing to the peanut shapes, right?" Clark proudly pointed out to his parents.

They all nodded.

"Those are the fetuses." Lois explained.

"And your excited about twins?" Chloe asked bewildered.

"I wouldn't say excited. I would go with acceptance without effrontery." Lois conceded, and received a nod of approval from Clark.

"Well then, I guess congratulations twice over." Chloe said. While Jonathan and Martha were frozen as they contemplated the fact that they were going to be gifted with two grandchildren.

 **~§~§~§~**

Clark left for China a few hours later from the private airstrip owned by the charter company which was halfway between Smallville and Metropolis. Eight hours into the flight the jet stopped to refuel in Oahu, before continuing the journey. Clark slept for a good portion of the second half of the journey.

Once they landed Clark had a limo take him to a hotel close to the temple. He checked in, took the bag he had with him to the room. Then left using his speed, until he reached the tree where the horse statue that contained the stone was buried. He used his x-ray vision to locate the statue, then he shoved his hand into the ground grabbed the horse and pulled it free from the ground. He then zipped back to his room. Clark could tell the only way to get the stone was to, break the statue. He used his heat vision to cut along the seam running the length of the horse's back. Once that was done he pulled it apart into two pieces and the stone fell to the floor. Clark put the stone in his pocket, before using his heat vision to seal the statue back together. He zipped back to the tree, and under the cover of darkness he re buried the statue. Then he called the pilot to inform him he wanted to leave first thing in the morning. After that there was nothing to do but wait.

 **~§~§~§~**

Once Clark was gone, Lois was hounded by Chloe regarding some of the questions she and Clark had raised during the revealing of future events. The Kent's where still in wonderland over, becoming grandparents to twins.

"So, why would I give up being a reporter? This has been my dream, as long as I can remember."

"Well, you earned an internship while a freshman at Met U. Then stayed as a junior reporter, after Met U was destroyed. I'll go more into detail on that later. Shortly after I started, at the Planet, Lex bought it. A few months later he killed Lionel. Who weirdly enough, become a trusted person in the Clark's secret club…" Lois stopped when Martha gasped. _'Welcome back to the land of the living Mrs K.'_ Lois thought to herself, with a smirk.

"What? Why would he trust Lionel?" Martha queried.

"Because Lionel has always known and kept Clark's secret. Even before the day you found Clark. He just didn't know for sure that Clark was the traveler as Veritas referred to him, until the day of the second meteor shower. He along with Jason Teague's parents, the Queens, and Dr. Swan, all knew that he was coming from the transmission Dr. Swan told Clark about, that was intercepted by the Queen's satellite. That's why he was in Smallville the day of the meteor shower, he knew the traveler would arrive that day."

"I quit because Lex owned the Daily Planet?" Chloe asked confused.

"Actually Lex fired you, because you and Jimmy had evidence he killed Lionel. He stole the photos and destroyed them. While searching your desk for the evidence, he found the key he killed Lionel for in your desk. He used your theft…" Lois used air quotes as she said theft "as grounds for firing and blackballing you in the field of journalism." Lois finished with a sigh.

 **~§~§~§~**

When Clark's flight landed late Sunday night at the private airstrip outside of Metropolis, Lois greeted him with a very passionate kiss. They drove a short distance before she pulled over. They had already worked out, before he left Friday evening that he would use his speed, to go to the caves, but to avoid suspicion, he couldn't do that directly from the airstrip. They kissed for a few minutes, their tongues duel for dominance. It would've gone further if Lois had her way, but Clark didn't want to wait to join the stones. So, once Clark was cave bound, Lois returned to her dorm as she had a class in a few hours.

Clark entered the cave with the key in hand, provided by Lois. He approached the stone pillar, and placed the stone in its spot. The two joined, signaling the third stone. Which called to him. Clark was shocked to discover the stone was located in the Swan institute, basement. He briefly wondered how Lionel came to be in possession of the stone last time. Then shrugged it off, and went to join the third stone with the others.

Once Jor-El realized Kal-El had joined the three stones of knowledge, he teleported him to the northern Arctic. Clark sent the crystal flying through the air; and even though he had witnessed the fortress's construction twice before, he still felt such awe at how quickly it grew.

When he entered the fortress he called out "Father, I regained my memories. You can examine me, and observe for yourself. I have completed my training, but I know I can learn from the vast knowledge you have access to Jor-El. I will seek your guidance on the best way to approach certain events, that I will be faced with in the future…" Clark paused before continuing "Will it cause harm to alter the timeline more than it already has been changed?"

A white light enveloped Clark. He didn't fight, as he knew Jor-El was processing his memories. "My son, I see that you went about learning things the hard way. Like you I too was once a stubborn young man, that went out of his way to disregard my father's wishes, and unsolicited advice. I'm sorry you had such harsh repercussions, for your distrust. As for your question, when you were sent back by this unknown science, it split so that universe will continue on the same path. While from the day you and Lois returned a new destiny was set in motion, even the multiverse recognizes this change. There is no returning to the life you two were leading. So, any changes made, in an effort to save lives will not have negative impacts. Bring my daughter and grandchildren for the next visit, and I will examine them, with the facilities available within the structure, to ensure they're developing properly. Farewell my son."

 **~§~§~§~**

That Wednesday after Clark finished his chores, he headed to Lois's dorm room for their agreed upon date night. When he got there, he used the key Lois had given him to open the door; as he could hear Lois was still in the shower.

Clark opened the door to the bathroom, and took in his gorgeous fiancée, as she rinsed the conditioner from her hair. Then unable to resist any longer, within a split second Clark was completely naked and joining her in the shower.

"Need some help?" He asked her with a mischievous grin.

Lois was facing him and she slowly slid her eyes appreciatively down his perfectly sculpted body. She stopped when her eyes took in his swollen shaft. She smirked with confidence, before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling herself up to meet his lips, in a slow sensual kiss.

"I just finished my hair, but I need to soap down." Lois told him after releasing him from their kiss.

Clark grinned, and grabbed her loofah and body wash. Whilst she was still facing him, he made suds in the loofah, and started at her neck. He washed her his hand making its way down to her breasts with the soapy loofah, cupping and squeezing their plump fullness. Her nipples pebbled in response, to the stimulation. Clark took his teasing further, and rubbed down her taunt stomach, pausing when he reached just below her navel. He had a look of concentration on his face before a bright smile lit his face.

"I can hear their hearts beating." The awe obvious in his voice. His eyes met hers and she could see the happiness and love shining in them.

Lois pouted "Wish I could hear them." Then she had a wave of hunger hit her, and she smirked "Ok enough distractions Smallville. We're wasting water, chop chop."

Clark chuckled "Chop chop huh? Ok." With that he spun her around until she was facing the water flowing over her body, and quickly ran the loofah over her back, then down and around her legs. There all clean you're free to rinse off."

Lois pouted, that Clark didn't fight her more on playing in the shower some more, but rinsed off without a verbal complaint. She turned off the faucet, and grabbed a towel for each of them, and an extra one for her hair; which she quickly twisted into a turban. Then she wrapped herself in her towel, and headed for her dresser. She pulled out a pair of black lace boy short panties, and a matching bra. Then she proceeded to dry herself off, forcing herself to ignore Clark watching her from the doorway of the bathroom.

"Fuck! I want you so bad." Clark groaned then gave a sigh of defeat. "But I have the perfect date planned for tonight, and seeing as I owe you, and this isn't something we can do all the time, we can't be late."

"Oh, really?" Lois asked curious.

"Yes really, and no I'm not going to tell you anything except dress jean casual." He told her with a smirk.

"Fine" Lois pouted with a huff.

 **~§~§~§~**

When they arrived at the civic center Lois looked to Clark. "Are we going to a concert?"

"Nope." Was all he would give her.

"Oh come on Smallville it won't hurt to tell me now. We're already here."

"Why don't we go inside so you can find out then." Clark suggested.

He opened the door, and followed her inside. When Lois saw the banner she squealed like a preteen girl at an all boy concert.

"Smallville, I can't believe you remembered." Lois looked at him tears glistening in her eyes.

"Woah hey what's with the tears? I thought you loved Monster Truck rallies."

"I don't know, why I'm crying this is just so sweet. You're the best. I love you so much." Lois told him before giving him a kiss that had the other rally attendees wolf whistling, and cat calling.

Later they were walking up the stairs to her dorm room, laughing as they relived the best moments of the rally. When they reached her room, she opened the door and grabbed Clark's hand pulling him inside, behind her.

Once inside Lois practically tackled Clark. She pressed her lips onto his and when he opened his mouth she slipped her tongue inside. Their tongues rubbed and danced together, savoring the feel and taste of each other with a little bit of the jalapeño pepper from the nachos earlier in the mix. Fore play wouldn't be needed tonight, after so long apart.

Clark quickly dispatched their clothes and then laid Lois onto the bed, following her down. He stretched his length out in between her legs. Lois kissed him for all she was worth as she wrapped her legs around him. She grasped his engorged and pulsating penis. Then she quickly aligned the head of his thick and lengthy cock, with her wet core. She moved her hips. The head of his dick slipped inside her. Making them both groan, at the bliss of becoming one. Clark lost the ability to restrain his hunger for her, as his hips involuntarily jerked and his throbbing erection surged into her body. Clark held still, doing his best to not spill his seed right then. The sensation of her muscles clenched around him, after the few weeks without being inside her, was nearly his undoing. He leaned down kissing her neck and shoulder. While his hand easily found her clit, he circled and flicked her clit. He lifted her left leg over his arm, giving him a better angle and allowing him deeper access into her warmth. He pressed forward while simultaneously leaning down to suckle on her right breast. As he sank deeper, he released her nipple from his mouth with a pop, and sucked in a lungful of air.

"Ahhh." Came the satisfied cry from both of them as he bottomed out, butting into her cervix, and infiltrating into her womb. Lois relished the completion she felt in, taking his full length. Clark looked down at the juncture where their bodies were joined. He watched as he pulled himself almost all the way out, only leaving the head of his dick inside her. Before he plunged back into her body. Clark savored the feeling of her body surrounding him, dragging out his thrusts in and out of her glistening wet pussy. He wanted it to last forever, but could feel his body urging him to move faster.

Then Lois begged him to do just that "Clark please... I need... faster." As she panted with exertion. Clark gave her what she wanted. He grabbed her writhing hips and held them as he sped up plunging into the silken depths of her over and over.

Lois could feel the head of his cock, as it rubbed her her g spot, on the way to bumping into, and penetrating her cervix. She reveled, in having him deep inside her once again. Finally back the way they were meant to be. Once she was satisfied with the speed at which he was rubbing against her g spot, she urged him. "Harder, Clark, harder." She knew she needed that extra umph as he hit her cervix, to fall into the promised earth shattering orgasm, to come.

Clark followed her directions, loving how she demanded more. They both moaned in bliss as he pounded her into the mattress. Lois moaned in pleasure every time he hit, then pierced her cervix, and Clark felt a thrill go shivering through his body. Clark started to feel the familiar tingling at the base of his spine indicating he was close. He wanted to make sure Lois, reached paradise too. So, he moved one of his hands in between them, and started flicking and circling her clit; causing Lois to frantically gyrate her hips, faster. "Oh, fuck!... Lois... I'm gonna cum..." Clark got out, just as Lois's inner muscles started trembling and squeezing his tumid shaft. Clark glorified in the mind-blowing feel of her body milking his seed, from him. His hips kept moving, throughout his orgasm, continuing to plunder her silken depths. Lois, noticed the glaze over his eyes, fade and knew he was back from paradise. She had to tease him. "You know, when you curse it's sexy as hell."

Clark gave a gruff laugh and shifted to his side, bringing Lois with him, and staying inside her, not quite ready to leave. Lois laid her head on his bicep, and snuggled into his embrace. The two quickly slipped into a blissful sleep.

 **~§~§~§~**

 **Friday, December 10th 2004 end of METU's semester**

PLois had wrapped up her finals, and reached the Talon soon after Smallville high freed the students for the weekend. She was hungry _'like always'_ and craving chocolate, and caffeine. Luckily the baby books said it's ok to capitulate to a caffeine craving, every once and a while. So, she went and ordered herself a single blonde shot, mocha frappuccino with 3 pumps of vanilla, chocolate chip muffin for herself, including Clark's favorite a triple blonde shot mocha frappuccino with caramel drizzle, and a blueberry muffin. As she waited for her order to be prepared, Lois could tell Martha was looking over her shoulder, where she had left Clark doing his math homework. When she followed her mother-in-law's gaze, she saw that he was practically falling out of his chair as he leaned as far away as he could from two cheerleaders, a brunette and blonde.

Then Lois pursed her lips, and her eyes became squinty, as she took in the scene. She would have laughed aloud at Clark's obvious malaise, however she felt a strong wave of jealousy as she fought the urge to drop kick a certain brunette cheerleader, _'If that bitch doesn't stop touching my husband, I'm gonna make her stop.'_ Clark gently, yet firmly removed the girl's hand from his left bicep, and pushed it away as if it was toxic. Though he did this with a hesitant smile and a nervous look around the room; as if he could feel her observing him, he turned in her direction and gave her a brilliant and genuine smile. Deciding to take pity on the him, Lois snagged their coffees and the bag containing her chocolate chip muffin and Clark's blueberry muffin. She quickly meandered through the crowd to reach the table where Clark was being drooled over, and mauled.

"Her parents have a hot tub," she overheard one of the girls say as she finally reached the table.

"Really?" She heard a soft sigh of relief from him, as she approached.

"Yeah." The handsy brunette giggled. Both girls blatantly smiled at each other and then at Clark nodding, but practically snarled, as Lois settled back into her spot next to Clark. The girls' smiles disappeared, as they both gave Lois a look that would've set her a flame, if they had Clark's unique gifts.

"Um, thanks, but I've still got a lot of work to do here," Clark explained, scooting closer to Lois, in an obvious non verbal display of an 'I'm with her' signal.

"Okay. Well, why don't you drop by later if you finish? You can bring Lois," they quickly added with a pout. Lois smiled sweetly in return and Clark only nodded.

"See ya."

"Bye, Clark."

The girls stood up and walked away, leaving Clark a little baffled and obviously flustered.

Lois laughed. "Smallville, when are you gonna figure out the best way to deal with the handsy women, is to let them know your not interested. Even at the expense of their giant egos." she gleefully teased, him.

"I only want to deal with you," he answers cheekily.

"Smart answer, Clarkie." Lois replied smirking when Clark glared at her for using that hated nickname.

"I really hate when you call me that." He huffed.

"I'm aware, Smallville." Lois snarked, throwing a small crumb in his face. "I've gotta go to the ladies, think you'll be safe from the horny cheerleaders, while I'm gone?"

Clark scoffed "I think so, I'll call for help if I need it, go."

Clark watched her make her way to the restroom, then walked over to the counter. He took a seat in front of his mother and took a bite of his blueberry muffin. Then he gave his mom direct eye contact, and with a big goofy grin, he blushed when he realized his mom could read where his thoughts had been. "She's perfect for me…" then sighed. "I can't believe I was stuck on Lana for so long."

Martha smiled as she nodded in agreement. "She is one of a kind..." when Clark returned his attention to her she continued You know, I've known Lois was made for you, since the first day I saw you two interact. It now appears that my intuition was right on the mark. Since she is your soulmate, and is up to the challenge of being your other half."

Clark looked up quickly into his mother's smiling eyes and couldn't resist his quip. "She does love a challenge." He pulled out the box that contained the rings for Lois. "I picked it up from the jeweler's yesterday." With that he opened the box, for his mom to examine the rings Lois, wanted.

"Oh, honey they're gorgeous, and unique just like you and Lois." Martha told her baby boy with a misty smile.

When Lois came back from the bathroom she and Clark headed to his truck. Since it was on the way home he stopped by CraterLake. When he stopped the Truck, Lois looked up, and realized that they weren't on the farm.

"Why'd you stop here Clark?" She asked curious.

"Because I wanted to give this to you somewhere besides the farm." He replied as he pulled out the ring box that held her originally designed ring. He took her hand and slid the ring on her left ring finger. Then he looked her in the eyes as he told her. "But I didn't want to wait anymore for you to wear my ring."

Lois's eyes started glistening "That's so sweet, Clark. Dang it! Why do I keep crying?" She huffed as she swiped at the stray tear that snuck out, without her permission. "I swear, I've never been so girly in all my life."

Clark let out a chuckle "I think it's the hormones, Lo."

"Oh the joys of pregnancy" Lois sighed resigned. She leaned forward as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and whispered against his lips. "I love you Smallville."

"I love you too." He replied before capturing her lips in a hungry passion filled kiss. His tongue plunged into her mouth, messaging her tongue. Their tongues danced in harmony, taking turns plundering each other's mouths. They spent a good ten minutes kissing, but when Lois went towards his belt. Clark stopped her.

"Not here Lois. The sheriff already has it out for me, if she catches us, we will not be let off with a warning."

Lois huffed and crossed her arms in a pout. "Fine, but you owe me… getting me all turned on, then just saying no."

"Just name your price Lo." Clark told her with a smirk. She responded by sticking her tongue out at him. He chuckled and started the truck back up.

Moments later Lois's phone began to play, Chloe's specialized ring tone, 'I Won't Back Down' by Tom Petty, announcing the caller.

"What's up, Chlo?" she asked as she watched the scenery go by.

"Alicia's in town." Chloe's voice informed them.

"Alicia as in tried to kill Lana, but not this time. The Alicia that drugged Clark with red K, and got him to marry her, but it wasn't legal and then got murdered… that Alicia?"

"You lost me with everything after tried to kill Lana."

"That's because the other stuff hasn't happened yet Cuz, and judging by the daggers Clark is sending my way, I don't think I was supposed to tell you all that." Lois replied with a sigh and shrugged at Clark, while she sheepishly mouthed 'Sorry.'

"Probably not but you did anyway. Uh… did you say murdered?"

"That actually doesn't happen for a few more weeks; at least we can save her." Lois swallowed her frustrated groan. "Time travel gives me such a headache." She and Chloe wrapped up their call.

"Why don't I help you get rid of that headache after we deal with Alicia?" Clark suggested, once the call was disconnected, though his true intentions were obvious.

Lois smirked "Ok, loft? I'm just, not that comfortable doing stuff with your parents in hearing distance."

Clark smirked and laughed as he teased "You know they know we have sex, right?"

"Of course I'm aware that they know, but are you really comfortable with the idea of them possibly hearing what you say while we're in bed? I know your mom would probably take dish soap to your mouth." Lois informed him finishing with a smirk

Clark flushed bright red, as he knew his mom wouldn't care that he was, technically a man in his mid twenties, when she did exactly what Lois suggested. He cleared his throat and quickly capitulated. "Now, that I think about it, the loft is kinda important in our history. Why not make some special memories there?"

Lois chuckled in delight. "That's what I thought."

After Clark brought his truck to a complete stop in the driveway, Lois hopped out and dashed into the house to use bathroom. Her bladder was demanding to release her delicious beverage from earlier.

Clark headed up to the loft, hoping that Lois would be joining him soon. He dropped his textbooks and backpack on his desk and looked out the window at the stars. That was when he heard a creak in a board coming from the other side of loft.

"So, what's Smallville's star quarterback doing up here alone on a Friday night?"

"Alicia" Clark said before turning around.

"I'm surprised you remember my name."

"How could I forget?" Clark didn't say anything else because just then Lois was coming up the stairs.

She called out, as she got closer to the loft. "Hey Smallville, I brought you a slice of the apple pie since as soon as I saw it, I started craving it, and I thought it would be rude to eat it in front of you, without offering a slice. But if you don't want it I'll totally devour it. Lately it's like I could eat for days, and never feel full." As she reached the top, she still didn't register Clark's guest. "Guess I can blame, that on…" she trailed off as she saw her, and mimicked Clark's reaction "Alicia…"

Alicia was confused as she didn't know the strange girl, joining Clark. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Oh, umm… no? I'm Lois Lane Smallville's fiancé." Lois said with a wave of her newly bejeweled hand to Clark. "I uh… l can get you a slice of pie if you'd like. Mrs. K makes the best pies."

"Oh! Umm I guess, I'll go…" Alicia started

"No, wait!" Both Lois and Clark cried out totally in sync with each other's thoughts.

"Okaaayyy" Alicia said unsure what else to say.

Lois walked over to the couch and sat down, then patted the spot to her left. "Alicia come over here and sit beside me. You're gonna want to be sitting when we tell you this." She waited until Alicia and Clark had both joined her on the couch. "Ok I know what I'm about to tell you is going to sound out there even for Smallville, but I need you to hear me… us out before you go ok?"

"I can do that." Alicia replied with a nod; being a scientist at heart she was naturally curious.

"Good. Ok you know how Clark is special, right?" Lois paused and Alicia nodded "Well, we don't know how it happened but, the two of us came back in time about six years. We had just passed our two year anniversary, when we were sent back. We have a lot of knowledge of future events." Lois looked over to Clark and he just nodded, then she continued. "The first thing you need to know, is your therapist is a creepy man that, is over medicating you. Your bracelet is low jacked so he knows you're here, and follows you around town. All in the hopes you'll fall in love with him. He got insanely jealous when you, and Clark started dating again. You forever earned mine and Clark's trust when you teleported in front of the bullet, he shot at Clark, to make sure his secret wasn't revealed to Doctor McCreepy. Even though you did reveal his secret to Chloe, she was a loyal friend and kept his secret even from me after we started to date." She snapped her fingers in frustration "Really wish I would've remembered that before we told her this go round, would've held out longer, on bringing her in." Lois realized she had detoured, and waved her hand "Anyway… you should also know, one of the things we want to stop, is you being framed for attacking Lana, and then killed, by the real culprit."

"Wait, I died?" Alicia queried

Clark took over "Yes, the guy who was framing you wanted it to look like you committed suicide. He chloroformed you, before you could teleport away, and then he…" Clark took a deep breath to steady himself against the memories, and looked Alicia in the eyes. "He hung you from the rafters in your aunt's stables. I… we got there too late. I didn't… I never would've let that happen if I had known who was behind framing you."

Lois took over again "I arrived to find a devastated Clark just a few minutes after he found you. I knew who it was by then, when I told Clark, he left before I could stop him. I followed him, and I found him choking your killer."

"If it wasn't for Lois, I would've killed him." Clark said looking at the floor in shame. Then he looked Alicia in the eyes again. "I cared about you far more than I ever cared for Lana. Lois is the only person outside of family that I've ever loved more."

"What about Chloe?" Lois asked with a smirk curious

"I've only ever loved her as a friend, you know that, Lo." Clark replied with his own smirk.

"This is just a lot… I mean a ton to take in." Alicia said "But I believe you both." She shrugged then asked. "So, What's the plan?"

 **AN Still in the transition of moving. I'm headed to SuperCon this coming up weekend, then on to visit family and friends in a different state, until August 14th when I will be headed to our final destination. I'm done packing, so I will try to post if they don't keep me too busy. Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I'm so sorry it took so long to update. If you care I will explain in the notes at the end of the chapter.**

 *****WARNING*** This story took an unepcted turn into the polyamory or polyamorus spectrum. If you don't care for or approve of that then this fic is no longer for you. You have been warned.**

"This _is just a lot… I mean a ton to take in." Alicia said "But I believe you both." She shrugged then asked. "So, What's the plan?"_

"Uh… we don't actually have one, just yet. Why don't we go eat, and we can come up with a plan, I think better with a full stomach." Lois managed to reply

Clark gave Lois a look of indulgent humor. "Ok let's get you sustenance then."

Lois had a small dizzy spell from standing up too quickly and placed her hand on Alicia's shoulder to stabilize herself. When she did a bright purple light engulfed the girls, as they both lost consciousness. An alarmed Clark rushed to their sides he reached out checking for a pulse, first Lois then Alicia. Just like when Lois touched Alicia a bright purple light engulfed the three of them. What looked like four hearts intertwined in the shape of lateral (Jade and Amethyst) and vertical (Ruby and Turquoise) infinity hearts became visible on both Clark and Alicia's left wrists; while Lois's formed unseen beneath her soulmate bracelet. Forever changing the course of their lives.

While they laid on the floor they were all granted access to the highlights of each of other's lives, via their Tetradic bond. A bond that neither Lois nor Clark were aware existed, as they were from a universe were the Tetradic bond does not exist. However Alicia was familiar with the uncommon occurrence as she became fascinated and thoroughly researched the subject after Chloe Sullivan revealed with her family tree project in freshman year that her (and by extension Lois's) grandparents were one of those sporadic Trinity bonds, and this lead to Alicia learning about the even rarer Tetradic bonds. They learned the bond is not revealed until all mates are at minimum 16, and two of them touch to reveal the first match in the Tandem, Trinity, or Tetradic bond.

When they came to, they saw the evidence of their Tetradic bond on the inside of each of their wrists, where their Tetradic symbol resided. They all shared a smile.

"Well, that was enlightening." Alicia quipped. "So, not only is Clark an intergalactic traveler, you two are from the future, and you're from an entirely different dimension?" The scientist in her was immediately intrigued. "Apparently one where the Tandem, Trinity, and Tetradic bond's don't exist. I wonder how, you're both part of a Tetrad without being from this universe?" She queried ever the scientist

"We could always ask Jor-El." Lois replied with a shrug

"He does want you to come for a visit, and I'm sure he'll be interested in this new development regarding a trinity bond." Clark replied with a smile to both his soulmates.

 **~§~§~§~§~§~**

Clark led Lois and Alicia into the secret chamber of the cave. He held the key above the slot that would transport them to the fortress and told them "Ok, this may be a little disorienting." Then slipped the key into the slot. The three of them were enveloped by the white light that teleported them directly to the foyer fortress.

Alicia takes in the crystal fortress amazed, by the seemingly architectural defiance of physics displayed in the structure.

As Alicia is absorbed by the newness of her first visit to the fortress, Lois immediately loses the pie she recently devoured. She wipes her mouth while Clark rubs her back murmuring "Are you ok?"

She shrugs, then with a defeated sigh says sarcastically "Oh, the joys of pregnancy."

Alicia giggles "Glad it's not me."

Lois glares and informs her new soulmate "You just wait, he's extremely fertile you'll soon be in this position too."

Alicia's eyes go wide and she shakes her head "I Uh.. I can't I…"

Clark wraps his arms around Alicia to clam her down. "Hey, we can get birth control, you don't have to get pregnant right away. With the twins we are already going to have a lot to deal with, we should probably wait before adding more." He finished with a chuckle.

"That's not fair, why do I have to be the only pregger?" Lois pouted crossing her arms.

"Because we were foolish enough to have sex without the benefit of birth control." Clark replied with a smirk, and Lois just huffed and stuck her tongue out at him. He chuckled softly then grabbed first Lois's then Alicia's hand. "Come on we need to enter the control room to talk with Jor-El." He guides them both around the corner and into the massive control room, where he trained in their former dimension.

"Daughter, I'm pleased you have come. Kal-El who is this new guest?" Jor-El greats them

"Father this is Alicia Baker, a recent development has shown that she is the third member of a Tetradic bond between the three of us, that is roughly 8% of the human population in this dimension."

"I am aware of the Tetradic bonds, it isn't as rare among Kryptonian's. Tandem, and Trinity bonds at 30% each and Tetradic bonds at 20%, together they totaled 80% of the population. The connection was coveted, prized and revered. My parents were a trinity connection, while your mother and I were a Tandem bond. You and your bond mates will have true fulfillment while you spend your lives together. I'm happy for you my son, and for my new daughters. Welcome to the El family Alicia of earth."

"Thank you?" Alicia replied

"Father? Will Alicia be able to obtain a bonding bracelet as well?"

"She will require a bonding jewel but it's not necessary for it to be a bracelet, she can wear a necklace or ring if she prefers. Once she puts on her jewel it will be a lifelong bond, that will bind her to Lois as well as you, and your fourth mate once they wear their Jewel. Alicia which would you prefer?"

Lois leaned into Alicia and whispered "Go, for a bracelet or necklace, Clark will have any ring you desire custom made for you just like he did for me."

Alicia giggled at Lois's suggestion. "I actually like Lois's bracelet and would love a similar one, does it need to be identical?"

"Each Jewel creates the design most pleasing to it's intended mate, on the metal once it's fused. I'll prepare your bracelet, daughter."

"Thank you, Jor-El." Alicia replied with a smile, a feeling of warmth filling her heart at finally feeling accepted and loved.

"Father Alicia is one of those effected by the Kryptonite. She has the ability to teleport, will that affect the DNA alteration?"

"I would need to examine her to be sure my son. Alicia my daughter will you allow me to examine you to ensure you will have a safe alteration so that you will be able to safely bear Kal-El's children and have a life span matching what both Kal-El and Lois will have?"

"Uh… I guess, how long of a life exactly?"Alicia queried with curiousness

"Well, if you were living on Krypton your life span would be equivalent to 2,000 earth years. However since the yellow sun will prolong your life span even further, based on our historical records, I would estimate between 5 to 6 thousand years."

"Whoa, that's quite a life span." Alicia replied "Yes I consent to your examination Jor-El."

"And you Lois? May I examine you to ensure the health of my grandchildren?"

"Of course Jor-El who better to be my physician than the one being that has access to records regarding hybrid pregnancies."

"Ok my daughters step onto the blue circles." The circles illuminating as soon as Jor-El directs them to step on them. They both step forward onto the circles and are lifted as they are engulfed with a blue light.

While Jor-El examined his bondmates Clark asked "Do you know why Lois and I didn't have a bond revelation, before touching Alicia, as per the norm in this dimension?"

"Honestly, the best I can do is make the assumption that since you were already bonded when entering this dimension, that you didn't need the revelation." Jor-El offered

One of the compartments near the secondary control panel opened and Clark could see a bracelet similar to Lois's but it was smaller to fit Alicia's smaller arm. There were four intertwined stones, in the exact pattern of their Tetradic mark. Each stone matched the corresponding colors in their marks. There was also a small pink shield addition at the top.

"Father, why does her bracelet contain five jewels?"

"The jewel is infused with your DNA. Thanks to the scientists that developed the jewel, it knows what it's intended receiver would enjoy the most, and designs the designated template to their preference. I also programmed the addition of a birth control jewel, it's the smallest and is removable for when you and your bondmates decide to add to the family. I made one for Lois as well, but she won't be able to add it to her bracelet until after giving birth. However she can add the anti nausea jewel, in the left dispenser."

Clark picked up the anti nausea jewel, then before he could ask anymore questions Alicia and Lois were lowered and released from the light.

"Alicia your condition will not negatively affect the DNA restructuring. I wasn't sure how becoming more Kryptonian would be affected by the radioactive isotopes leftover from the Kryptonite that infected you. So, I removed the isotopes. Your ability will remain, even after the alterations."

"Oh, that's great." Alicia exclaimed with a smile.

"Lois, you and the twins are doing well. They are developing right on schedule. I created an anti nausea jewel, to help with the morning sickness. It should limit the effects, however it won't eliminate it entirely. Just touch the jewel to your bracelet and it will assimilate. There's no need to remove it as it only functions when you start to become nauseated."

"Oh my gosh! Thank you Jor-El" Lois replied with a slightly un Lois like squeal.

"Here Lois." Clark said handing her the jewel. "The right dispenser has your bracelet Alicia." Clark informed his bondmate.

"It's perfect!" Alicia squealed in delight. "I didn't even realize it would have more than one stone. I love it!"

"The shield jewel is a Kryptonian birth control Jewel. It's removable, so you don't need to worry about pregnancy anytime soon." Clark told Alicia with an understanding smile. She gave him a bright smile in return.

"Thanks for understanding." Alicia told Clark with a bright smile.

"Do you want to wait, to put your bracelet on? I don't want you to feel rushed."

"No, honestly Clark. The Tetradic bond is not something to take lightly. The Trinity and Tetradic bonds are the only legally sanction polyamorous relationship accepted by all countries and religions world wide. There are even those that believe that if someone were to damage a Trinity or Tetradic bond, even by accident, they will suffer unfortunate circumstances for the rest of their lives. Which according to the myth is usually short lived. But even if that wasn't the case I've felt connected to you ever since we both shared a part of ourselves in that elevator, last year." Alicia looks at the ground and asks both her bondmates "Are you sure you want to share your lives with a psycho?"

"Hey, you're all better now. Part of your mental breakdown was caused by the horrific abuse you suffered because of your parents actions. You just wanted to be loved and accepted. We both know that feeling, and ow you have us to love and accept you for who you are and who you'll become. Plus there will soon be our fourth, and we can't forget about the impending arrival of two, rambunctious Kryptonian hybrids who will love you unconditionally." Lois defended Alicia from her attack on her own mental state, as well as doing her best to ensure she knew she was accepted and loved, by them both.

Alicia brightened up immediately. She grabbed her bracelet putting it on her left arm. As it was when Lois first put on her bracelet she was enveloped in a white light and felt a tingling low on her pelvis; where the symbol for the house of El appeared.

 **~§~§~§~§~**

Clark's parents were less than thrilled to discover that he and Lois were bondmates with Alicia, after what had happened the previous year. Yet being Tandem mates they knew their bond was unbreakable, so they welcomed her to the family regardless.

The three bondmates agreed that the best way to deal with Dr. Mcpsycho as Lois referred to him, was to let events unfold close to their previous experience. So, the next afternoon the three of them went to the ice skating rink.

The three of them held hands as they went around the rink. Both Alicia and Lois shared in the laughter as they enjoyed watching as Clark was still unable to balance properly. Until he finally fell bringing, them both down on top of him. The girls giggled as his antics, each placing a chaste kiss on his cheek.

They decided to let Clark off easy. So, as they planned Clark and Lois went to get the hot chocolate, while Alicia grabbed them a table. She turned on the recorder in anticipation of Dr. Mcpsycho she giggled softly to her at Lois's name for Dr. McBride, approaching her.

She was quickly approached by Dr. McBride.

"Enjoying your freedom?"

Alicia spun around pretending to be shocked "Dr. McBride; what are you doing here?"

"Checking up on my favorite patient." He smiles before taking her hand and creepily rubbing her knuckles while tapping her lead releasing bracelet. "This does more than just keep you in place, Alicia."

"You lo-jacked me?" She forced a surprised reaction

"I have to know where you are. So, that you don't do anything to jeopardize your release." He nodded towards where Clark and Lois were getting their drinks. "Like associating with Clark Kent."

"What I do with Clark is my own business.

"Clark was the object of your obsession, Alicia. Your feelings for him are what precipitated your psychotic break. Do you really want to risk an incident like that again?"

"But you said I was better." Alicia replied still acting like she didn't understand his real reasons for his actions.

"And I want you to stay that way. Who's the girl with him? His girlfriend perhaps; doesn't it bother you to see them kiss? Perhaps more sessions together outside of the office would be beneficial."

He smiled at her and tucked a strand of her hair behind her left ear. She barely resisted the impulse to shudder.

"Actually it's nice to see him so happy. Lois is becoming important to me; I'm glad she's willing to support me. I could never hurt her, or Clark. They're the only people I know I can trust, besides you, Dr. McBride."

"You're such a bright, beautiful young girl. It'd be a shame to see you end up back in Belle Reve. Stop seeing Clark Kent before someone gets hurt." He told her before walking away.

Lois was the first to reach her, and she pulled her into a hug, and kissed her temple. "Oh Ali my sweet sparkling ray of sunshine, it's going to be ok. Don't forget we know what's supposed to happen. Come on we should get home." Lois said to her, as she guided her out the rink and towards her car. She threw her keys, at Clark; then pulled Alicia into the back seat with her. Clark backed out of the space, and turned onto the street that would take them to Alicia's aunt's.

"He told me to stay away from Clark, before someone got hurt. I can't let him hurt either one of you." Alicia told them.

Lois forced Alicia to look her in the eyes. "Clark, is basically invulnerable, I now heal quickly, and I discovered yesterday that, I can run almost as fast as Clark. He can't hurt us, when we know what to expect. Have a little faith that we're meant to spend a long lifetime together. I doubt that what ever brought us here, meant for us to be separated so quickly after we found each other."

Alicia smiled brightly at Lois. "Even as a scientist at heart, I have to concede you make an excellent point."

Lois returned her smiled and hugged Alicia to her. "There's my sparkle."

As they pulled into the driveway to Alicia's aunt's house. Clark told her. "Go, pack a bag. Enough for at least a few days."

"Why?" She inquired curiously. "I can't go to the farm, he would know."

"I have a surprise for the both of you. Although Lois was expecting it, just not for it to be ready this soon. It's amazing how efficiently work can be done when you're willing to pay for quick." He told them with a smile.

"It's done?" Lois squealed clapping her hands in delight. She turned to Alicia. "Our temporary apartment is ready in Metropolis. It's temporary because Clark wants to give it to Chloe, she admitted how much she loved the retro feel of the apartment. So, Clark is having the three floors below it renovated for us, but he gave them till the end of the spring semester."

"Wow that's amazing! Once we register with the state tomorrow as a Tetradic bond, my psychotic episode will be explained, and they'll dismiss any charges related to the episode. I remember that in cases where two or more in a bond meet before they're all 16, if they're separated, if someone tries to come between them, or trust is compromised, a psychotic episode and obsession can occur. And I was still 15 when I went after Lana."

"Exactly!" Clark agreed, then explained with a smile. "I'll follow the two of you in my truck, and help you get your things into the apartment. After I get the two of you settled I'll drive the truck home, and zip back. Unless you want me to stay at home."

"No, it's ok. It's just…"

Clark caught her eyes in the mirror "I know Alicia. There's no pressure for us to do anything you don't want to do."

She smiled brightly as she flushed red. "Okay."

It was around seven when Clark got back to the farm with the truck. He told his parents what was going on with Dr. McBride. Then informed them he would be staying in the city, with Lois and Alicia. That they would be registering with the state in the morning, if they wanted to come. Jonathan said they wouldn't miss it for anything. While Martha suggested that they do a small ceremony, after they have a little time to arrange one. He grabbed some clean clothes, including one of his 'Kal' dress pants, and a crimson dress shirt. So that he could be dressed nice for his girls at the registering. Then he zipped back to his girls.

 **~§~§~§~§~**

 _When Clark got back, his girls were dressed in tank tops and pajama shorts. They cuddled on the king bed in the master bedroom, kissing quite passionately. They both had a hand under each other's shirt, fondling their breast. He immediately felt the blood rushing to his groin, his cock swelling in length and girth; as he let a guttural groan slip past his lips at the site of them._

 _They jerked apart, Alicia flushed a beet red, while Lois smirked at him lasciviously._

 _"Smallville I explained to Sparkle that we've been apart all week, and that while we both respect her and if she's not ready for an intimate relationship with us, that we would still be intimate." Lois's smirk deepened and she huffed out a laugh. "You know what our little minx told me? That she wants to watch."_

 _Clark's mouth and throat were suddenly dry, and he cleared his throat before he spoke. "Really?" He replied his voice deeply husky, as he stepped closer to the bed, and he looked Alicia in the eyes. "Can I kiss you, and touch you like Lois was, before we have a go at giving you a show to remember?"_

 _Alicia shyly nodded her consent. Clark quickly shed his clothes down to his boxers, then joined them on the bed. He sat against the headboard, and pulled Alicia over so she was straddling him. Which was reminiscent of the time she teleported into his bedroom. They shared a smile at the memory. Then Clark closed the distance to her lips capturing them in a hungry kiss. He savored the way it felt to hold her in his arms again. He hadn't realized how much he had truly missed her, until she was back and embraced in his arms once again. The kissing quickly escalated to Clark grinding his turgid member against her core as his left hand cupped her ass, pulling her close. His right hand was gently kneading her breast, his thumb slowly circling and flicking over her stiff nipple. His fingers slipped under the edge of her shorts and touched the edge of her wet labia. Alicia gasped but didn't pull away or ask him to stop. So he ran his thumb forward until he made contact with with her clit; and slipped three of his digits inside her dripping wet core. Alicia jerked in surprise at his bold advance, but did not pull away. He located her hymen, and her g-spot just below. He pressed on it, in a come hither movement._

 _Lois had been watching, and getting soaking wet. She couldn't resist, touching them. She straddled Clark's legs from behind Alicia. Then she reached around and clasped her hand around the breast that wasn't cover by Clark's large hand. Her other hand reached into the slit of his boxers and pulled his lengthy girth free. Her thumb traced over the head of his cock, slowly in a circular pattern. She kissed the juncture between Alicia's neck, and collarbone. A shiver went down Alicia's spine, and both she and Clark released groans of pleasure._

 _Clark used his speed in his hand rubbing Alicia's clit, and g-spot. She felt the vibrations, and needed air, so she pulled back. Clark continued to his ministrations, wallowing in the sounds of her gasps of pleasure. He could tell she was reaching her peak, and he looked over her shoulder into Lois's eyes. Lois leaned in close and captured his lips hungrily. Their tongues tangling, in a dual for dominance. Clark felt Alicia's inner muscles start to clamp his fingers fluttering through her channel. While she was was distracted Clark pushed his middle finger through her hymen, his other two fingers continued to press on her g-spot coaxing her through her orgasm. Once she collapsed against his chest, he pulled his fingers from her, then sucked the her essence from his fingers._

 _Alicia's body still shuddered from the force of her euphoric climax, as she laid draped on Clark like a rag doll. She didn't experience pain as her hymen was breached, but she did start to feel a burning ache after she came down from the heights of her ecstasy._

 _Clark pulled his fingers out, wanting a taste of her essence, but before he could put his fingers in his mouth, Lois pulled his hand towards her closed lips over his fingers. She licked and sucked them cleans. Then placed her other hand behind the back of his head, and pulled him in for a kiss. Clark enjoyed the taste of Alicia's cum mixed with the taste of Lois. After a moment of a heated duel with Lois's tongue he pulled back, lifted Alicia from his lap, and placed her to the side._

 _Lois resumed her ministrations of his cock, quickly driving Clark to the edge of his restraint. He pushed her hand to the side and grasped her ankles pulling her to the edge of the bed. He then shoved his boxers to the floor and stepped from them. With Lois's ankles still firmly grasped in his hands, he draped her legs over his shoulders, lined the head of his cock with her core, and slammed home._

 _They both released a satisfied groan at the feeling of finally being joined once again after a week apart. Alicia watched from the top of the bed, where Clark placed her, still waiting for the strength to return to her limbs._

 _Clark leaned forward folding Lois, so that her knees lined up with her ears, and captured her lip in a furious kiss. He pulled from her tight channel till only the head of his dick was still inside of her tight channel. He slammed home and repeated the pattern as Lois gasped in small hiccups of pleasure. Their tongues tangled slightly mimicking the hard and fast pace Clark set as he pounded into her as they both sought their climax. He felt her orgasm as her tight passage fluttered around his cock. He fought his own completion, and took in deep breaths while he continued to pump into her as she continued to squeeze his member through her climax._

 _When Lois started to return from Nirvana, Clark pulled his cock from her tight canal and flipped her over so that she laid on her stomach. He pushed her up the bed a little so he could straddle her legs, and entered her. He slowly pumped his hips, extending the amazing feeling of expressing their love for each other._

 _"Claarrrk!" Lois groaning in frustration "Go harder, and faster!"_

 _Clark smirked and winked at Alicia as he granted Lois harder, and she gasped as the head of his cock rubbed perfectly against her g-spot. The gasp repeated as he slowly withdrew, and rubbed again with the perfect angle. He continued to torture Lois at the slow space for several more pumps of his hips slamming his cock in and out of her body. He increased his pace, still denying Lois the speed she craved though, and lifted her hips a little adjusting the angle and allowing his hand to slip to her front for both leverage. Clark's thumb sought out the hooded nubbin of nerves, shifted into super speed, and started the vibrations, that edged her over the cliff. Causing her to scream out his name in her ecstasy. He savored the feel of her quivering muscles spamming around his tumescence. Until he felt the tingling sensation at the base of his spine._

 _He then reached down with both his arms going under her arms to reach around to grasp her shoulders and lifting her until her back was flushed with his chest. Lois lifted her left arm and wrapped it around and tugged at the hairs at the name of his neck. Clark slid his right hand down as he ran kisses down to her collarbone. He grasped hold of her breast tugging at her nipple, before gently kneading her breast as he started to pump into her tight pussy hard and fast. Setting a rhythm that would see them both quickly reaching their summits. They both started to have a quickening of their breathing. Lois felt her eyes roll to the back of her head, as she felt the beginnings of another orgasm approaching. Her muscles tightened in anticipation, and her vaginal muscles mimicked the rest and tightened it's grasp on his cock._

 _"Agh… fuck! Lois I need you to cum for me baby, don't fight it. Just relax, baby." Clark coaxed._

 _He held her tight and pounded furiously into her, rubbing past her g-spot and bumping her cervix, sending just the right mixture of pleasure and pain Lois's body craved, to reach this third shattering completion. She shattered around his cock with a scream, at the same instant Clark, fell over his summit into oblivion. He continued to pump furiously into her as she shuddered around his cock filling her womb with hot spurts of his cum, making the most of their shared ecstasy._

 **~§~§~§~§~ Monday December 13th, 2004 ~ week 8 of pregnancy**

 **Right now, your babies are around two thirds of an inch long, or around the size of a kidney bean or raspberry. They're going to grow a noticeable amount each day, too. Your babies are also heavy enough to have a real weight now. A staggering 0.04 ounces. Expect that to go up, fast. They've got hands and feet, too, although their fingers and toes will still be connected by delicate little webs of skin, as well as real eyelids that can almost cover their eyes! Inside, their lungs will connect up to their throat, ready for the first breath of air in all those months, and they're going to be moving around a lot more now. (*courtesy of twinstuffdotcom)**

In the early morning hours Clark zipped home, to take care of his chores. Once his mother had breakfast ready, he ate with his parents then grabbed two Tupperware containers to carry breakfast for Lois, and Alicia. He kissed his mom on the cheek and reminded them both they would be at the registration office by 10, before zooming back to his girls.

Alicia was much easier to wake, than Lois, until he mentioned sharing a shower with them. That woke her quickly.

Once in the shower, Clark started by grabbing the Vanilla and almond scented body wash, and squirting it on the loofahs. He passed the turquoise loofa to Lois, and took the purple one and started lathering Alicia's body. He started with her shoulders and then went down her arms, coming from behind to clean her arm pits before he got to her breasts. Lois started distracting him by rubbing the loofah against his balls and reaching forward to grasp his cock. She had finished his back and wasn't risking being excluded from the attention of both Clark and Alicia.

"Lois…" Clark whined "we're trying to get clean, not get freaky."

Alicia and Lois both let loose a lite laugh of merriment. Lois winked at Alicia and smirked as she fake whispered conspiratorially "Told yah." The two went off into a fit of giggles. Clark huffed knowing he was outnumbered. He was done lathering Alicia so, he just used the loofah in his hand to finish cleaning himself. Then grabbed the shampoo to wash his hair, after conditioning his hair they were still giggling. So, he just got out of the stall. He dressed, and went to the kitchen to warm up the breakfast he had brought them.

Once it was warm, he placed their plates on the counter, and called to them.

"Lois, Alicia breakfast is ready."

They came out of the bedroom together both in a robe.

"Wow Clark you look hot." Alicia said as she and Lois devoured him with their eyes.

"Thank you Alicia. I wanted to look nice for the registration." Clark told her with a smile.

"Yeah our intergalactic powerhouse cleans up nice Sparkle." Lois said before going to Clark and pressing a kiss to his lips.

 **~§~§~§~§~**

As Clark had provided their security key cards for them, his parents met them in the lobby of their building. They walked the four blocks to the courthouse where the registration office was located.

There was no line so they went up to the window. Lois spoke first.

"Good Morning. We would like to register as a Tetradic bond." She said with a genuine smile.

The clerks eyebrows raised up under her bangs. "Really? This is so exciting. In the last ten years I've never been blessed to register a Tetradic bond, though I once registered a Trinity bond." She smiled brightly at the trio. "First, I'll need your ID's, and to see your mark on each of you. I'll also need to photograph them for the records."

Once Lois, and Alicia removed their bracelets, and Clark had rolled up the sleeve on his crimson dress shirt, and the clerk had documented their marks. Martha took a picture of them. With Clark in the middle, all three holding out their arms and smiling brightly for the camera. She then had Clark take a picture of her with both Lois and Alicia. Then one with Lois Alicia and Jonathan. Another one was taken by the clerk of the entire family.

After they were finished at the registration office. The five of them went to Serenity Jewels and Alicia requested her ring to match their mark. Lois thought it was a brilliant idea and stated she wished she had known about their bond before she ordered her ring. He had his parents distract her while he asked Tayliegh to make three. He also requested two with a normal platinum band with stones to match the colors of their mark. Tayliegh suggested the rings have their mark engraved around small heart shaped stones. Clark was very receptive to her suggestion.

After they left the jewelry designer, they headed to a moderately sized family owned Italian cuisine and pizza establishment called Mama Manino's Italian Dinning. It was located just one block from their building. Since they knew Dr. McBride was watching, Lois sat between Clark and Alicia. Lois ordered the chicken marinara. Alicia and Martha went with the eggplant parmigiana. Clark ordered a personal lasagna, and Jonathan went for the chicken fettuccini alfredo. Clark ended up giving each of his bondmates a small portion of his lasagna. While they each gave him and each other a small portion of their ordered meals. This made Martha and Jonathan share a smile.

They walked back towards the building. They came across the branch where Clark and Lois got their cards after she was added to the trust. They said goodbye to his parents so that they could head home and went inside to add Alicia to their trust.

Once done they went back to their place, knowing the security guards and features Clark added would keep them safe from Dr. Mcpsycho.

 ** _AN: I was delayed in writing for several reasons. The first was my daughter didn't start school right away as I expected. Because she has SPD and needed to be evaluated before they determined what special ed class to place her in, that delayed me until the week before Thanksgiving. Which was when I was diagnosed with Basil Cell Carcinoma (a type of skin cancer). It was easily treated but because it was on my face, the recovery has been a little longer than normal. I lost some of the nerves in my upper lip because I let it go way too long before seeing a dermatologist to treat the 5 year annoyance. Lesson learned is always get new masses on/in body checked ASAP. I was finally back in the head space to write around Valentine's Day. Then I kept having doubts about the response to poly aspect, but I decided that it was worth it, and I hope Y'all agree._**

 ** _~Oh and if you're happy with the poly course of this fic you can thank your fellow reader highlander348, for suggesting a threesome which set this course in motion._**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: this is the second chapter updated today, make sure you didn't skip chapter 8, you _will_ be lost.**

 _Lois's lips traveled down Alicia's neck to the juncture between her neck and her shoulder, occasionally sucking her skin and causing her to whimper. Lois's right hand kneaded her breast, tweaking and rolling her nipple into a rigid crest, all while her lips returned to the spot where her neck, and shoulder meet, exploiting the erogenous pulsating spot. A loud moan escaped Alicia's lips as her head rolled back and her eyes shut tight against the sensations._

 _"Do you like it, when I touch you like this? Do you like knowing that Clark is watching us?" Lois breathed against her ear, and Alicia gasped as she nodded. "Good. You let us know if either of us does something you don't like. Clark and I came up with a safe word in case he ever gets to aggressive, personally I think I'm more aggressive in bed than he is; anyway… the safe word is TARDIS."_

 _Alicia was unable to refrain herself from the giggle that escaped her, at the reference to the old classic but obscure at least in America pop culture British SciFi. Lois was unable to refrain from smiling at her reaction._

 _"Oh, that's right it hasn't been rebooted yet. Trust me you are gonna love the rebooted series." Lois waved her way back to the original topic "Tell us what you do like. What you enjoy. What you crave. Do you understand?" She moved to face Alicia, her hands never leaving her body, always remaining in contact with her skin. Alicia nodded again. "Say it, Sparkle, baby. We need to know that your comfortable and enjoying what we do together. We never want to force you to do something you don't want, or enjoy."_

 _Her voice quivered with want as she replied. "I… I understand. I promise I'll tell you."_

 _Their lips met again, and this time, Alicia gave in to her completely. Lois was good with her hands and her mouth. Her fingertips swirled patterns against her skin as they moved from between her shoulders down to the small of her back._

 _Alicia found herself leaning into her touch. From that point on, kisses and caresses was all Alicia cold register as Lois leaned her back and began working her panties down her legs. Lois lingered at her breasts, teasing them at first with her fingers before wrapping her mouth around one and sucking on the nipple until it was painfully taut, with arousal. Moving to the other one, she replaced her mouth with her fingers, gently flicking it while her tongue worked its magic. Alicia had never before felt anything like this need. It was familiar to the ache that Clark aroused in her, yet different at the same time. She sighed when Lois's kisses left her breasts and traveled down to her abdomen, but her lips were replaced by her hands, keeping Alicia teetering on the edge of her arousal. When Lois reached her navel, her tongue darted inside, swirling around for a moment as her fingers lightly traced down her sides._

 _"Fuck!" Alicia whimpered when her hands traced along the inside of her thighs, coaxing them open to give Lois access to her already wet slit. When her soft lips moved to the small trimmed puff of blonde curls just above it, Alicia let out another curse and moan, begging to be touched. "I... Uh I really like that!" She called out._

 _Her hands sank into the soft mocha tresses of Lois's hair tugging slightly when her tongue licked across the smooth skin, tasting her essence for the first time._

 _"Mmm, you taste so good," Lois murmured against her folds, the vibrations from her voice tickling her clit. Her eyes connected with Alicia's, asking for permission._

 _Without breaking eye contact, Alicia nodded jerkily, spreading her legs wider, to give Lois better access to her wet cunt. Lois's fingers were parting her labia's to reveal moist, pink skin slick with her arousal. Looking up, Lois noticed her breathing was fast and almost gasping in anticipation. She smiled lasciviously while gently running her three fingers through her soft folds, and slowly circling her clit, with a flick of her thumb. Alicia gasped and closed her eyes at the contact._

 _"Delicious," she heard Lois murmur before turning her head to see her suck her fingers clean. Alicia's heart pounded in her chest. She dared to look over at Clark who was sitting in the chair by the dresser, naked and stroking his impressive cock. Her mouth watered, in anticipation. Lois reached out again, her fingers easily slipping into Alicia's core. She writhed and moaned, pushing herself against Lois's hand seeking to send her fingers deeper. Lois finally leaned forward and enveloped Alicia's cunt with her mouth, savoring her taste and memorizing every texture with her tongue._

 _"Oh… shit, yes!" Alicia cried out. As her agile fingers continued to stroke her inner walls, Lois hungrily lapped and sucked at her clit pushing her nose against her labia. Slowly, Lois moved her tongue up and down Alicia's slick slit, massaging her before pumping her fingers in and out. Lois began pumping in and out faster as her tongue circled Alicia's clit. Suddenly, Clark was next to them, pumping his dick, with a rhythm that match Lois's pace. With his left hand he reached out and rand his thumb in a circle over her taunt nipple._

 _"Fuck, yes, please," Alicia moaned, bucking her hips against Lois hand. Her walls clenched around her fingers. She was so wet and so ready, her body desperate for more. When Lois's fingers began massaging her g-spot, repeating the come hither motion Clark always uses on her, Alicia grabbed at the bed not paying attention that she was pulling the sheet free from the tucked corners._

 _Clark stepped behind Lois, ran his marble hard cock along her dripping wet cunt. He aligned the head of his dick with Lois's entrance. Both of them groaning with pleasure as he slowly pushed all the way inside until the tip of his cock bumped against her cervix. Lois's muscles clamped down around his cock. Clark placed both his hands on her hips. Then slid one hand towards her front, then using his speed till there was a vibration his cock could feel from inside her, as he rubbed his two fingers against her clit. He started a hard fast pace, purposely bumping hard against her cervix knowing Lois would want to cum a close to Alicia as she could._

 _Alicia whimpered as "Oh fuck, yes!" escaped her lips. This was heaven, but she wanted, needed more, she just wasn't sure what she needed more of..._

 _Alicia moaned and whimpered, her legs involuntarily squeezing closed around Lois's head in an unconscious action, as she neared her orgasm. Alicia's head slightly tilted back resting against the crisp sheet. Her breasts bouncing gently as her chest rose and fell swiftly as her breaths quickened, and erotic moans of pure ecstasy passed her lips. Clark thought she looked like a goddess on the edge of Nirvana, probably because it was how she felt._

 _Simultaneously by some unspoken knowledge, Lois and Clark increased the momentum of their tempo. Lois's tongue flicking across and swirling around her clit, lips sucking, her swollen nubbin. Lois's hand was slick with Alicia's juices as her fingers continued their work, stroking against her g-spot and gradually increasing speed fucking Alicia, as Clark was fucking her. Alicia's thighs began to tremble. She locked eyes with Clark, as she pushed herself against Lois's mouth, desperately grinding hard, straining towards her summit. The closer she came to her climax, the louder her moans echoed through the room._

 _Lois hummed in rhythm with Clark's thrusts, the sound vibrating against Alicia's clit, making it throb and ache for more contact. Lois could feel her juices dripping down her thighs. Clark felt the tingling sensation at the base of his spine indicating he was close. As much as Alicia didn't want this bliss to end, she was unable to stop the inevitable as her orgasm slammed into existence._

 _"Oh, fuck! I'm coming!" Alicia cried as she was finally fell over the edge into ecstasy._

 _Lois's hands grasping her hips, and holding her down as the fluttering waves of her release crested. She slowed her rhythm, moaning as Clark's cock and magical fingers brought her to Nirvana once again. Alicia rode out her crescendo. Her walls pulsed around Lois's fingers as her juices flowed into her palm, her orgasm as intense as possible until it was over. Clark let go with his mates, savoring the feel of Lois's muscles contracting in waves, milking his spurting member. As the fluttering subsided, and they floated back into reality, Lois slowly pulled her fingers out and dipped her tongue through Alicia's folds, greedily lapping up the juices of her arousal._

 _Alicia was exquisitely sensitive now, her body pulsating from the pleasure that continued to send an occasional tremble through her. The world felt like it was vibrating around her._

 _"Did you enjoy yourself?" Lois asked._

 _All Alicia could do was nod, and breath out "yes"_

 _"Good. Now it's Smallville's turn with you." Lois stated with a mischievous grin._

 _Clark climbed up the bed until he was braced on his arms over her. Then he lifted Alicia encouraging her to wrap her legs around his waist and pulled her nipple into his mouth as he moved with her on the bed. After he had treated both her breast to his attention, Clark attacked her lips in a hungry kiss, delving his tongue deep in her mouth and mingling with hers. Clark dipped two of his long thick fingers inside her, and rubbed her clit with his thumb Alicia's hips squirmed into his touch. Clark's mouth was at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, instinctively knowing one of her sweet spots, that turned her into a quivering mess for him. Alicia moaned in ecstatic joy, when he added two more fingers to stretch and prepare her for him._

 _Lois was lounging on the other side of the bed, enjoying the show, with a satisfied smile._

 _"Clark, if you don't get inside me right now, I might die." Alicia breathlessly exaggerated._

 _"Alicia" Clark groaned "I'm trying to make sure I won't hurt you."_

 _Alicia grabbed his face between her hands, forced him to look her in the eyes, and told him. "The only way you could hurt me now, is to not be inside me. I need you."_

 _Then she kissed him for all she was worth as she wrapped her legs around him. She pulled his engorged and pulsating penis closer to her slit. Alicia quickly aligned the head of his thick and lengthy cock, with her wet core. She moved her hips. This time the head of his dick slipped inside her. Making them both groan. Clark lost the ability to recall that he wanted to take things slow with her, as his hips involuntarily jerked and his throbbing erection surged into her body. Alicia stiffened at the burning sensation._

 _"Are you ok?" Clark gulped out in worry when she tensed._

 _Alicia nodded a confirmation "It just burns a little. Just give me a minute it should go away."_

 _Clark held still, doing his best to not spill his seed right then, the sensation of her tight muscles clenched around him in a vice like grip, was nearly his undoing. He leaned down kissing her neck and shoulder. While his hand easily found her clit, he circled and flicked her sensitive nub. Making her breathless and distracting her until the burning sensation disappeared, and she instinctively thrusted her hips into Clark's, sending his cock deep inside her slick, tight channel._

 _"Ahhh." Came the satisfied cry from both of them as he bottomed out, Alicia taking his full length. Clark looked down at the juncture where their bodies were joined. He watched as he pulled himself almost all the way out, only leaving the head of his dick inside her. Before he plunged back into her body. Clark savored the feeling of her body surrounding him, dragging out his thrusts in and out of her glistening wet pussy. He wanted it to last forever, but could feel his body urging him to move faster._

 _Then Alicia begged him to do just that "Clark please... I need... faster." As she panted with exertion. Clark gave her what she wanted. He grabbed her writhing hips and held them as he sped up plunging into the silken depths of her over and over._

 _Alicia could feel the head of his cock, as it rubbed her g spot, on the way to bumping into her cervix. She reveled, in having him deep inside her. Finally the way they were meant to be. Once she was satisfied with the speed at which he was rubbing against her g spot, she urged him. "Harder, Clark, harder." She encouraged knowing from watching him with Lois that he was holding back that extra umph as he hit her cervix, that would lead her over the edge to fall into the promised earth shattering ecstasy, to come._

 _Clark followed her directions, loving how she demanded more. They both moaned in bliss as he pounded her into the mattress. Every time he hit her cervix, Clark felt a thrill go shivering through his body. Clark started to feel the familiar tingling at the base of his spine indicating he was close. He wanted to make sure Alicia, reached paradise again, before he surrendered. So, he moved one of his hands in between them, and started flicking and circling her clit; causing Alicia to frantically gyrate her hips, faster, as her body succumbed to her climax. Her muscles flittering in contractions around his girth._

 _"Oh, fuck!... I'm gonna cum..." Clark got out, just as Alicia's inner muscles started trembling and squeezing his tumid shaft. Clark glorified in the mind-blowing feel of her body milking his seed, from him. His hips kept moving, throughout his orgasm, continuing to plunder her silken depths. Alicia, noticed the glaze over his eyes, fade and knew he was back from paradise. She pulled him into a kiss filled with love and tenderness. Clark moved to relieve her of his weight, and Alicia quickly held him tight with her legs._

 _"Don't leave me, I want to fall asleep with you inside me..." Alicia breathlessly begged of him. Clark turned them over so that Alicia was draped over him, and he was still nestled within her grasping and still slightly quivering muscles. Once they were settled, Lois snuggled up to his side, and tangled her leg within theirs, and she kissed Alicia's lips lazily. Clark lightly kissed Lois's forehead, then pressed a kiss on Alicia's as she slipped into the oblivion of gratified sleep. Clark and Lois soon followed her. Clark listening to the lull of their hearts beating, in sync._

 **~§~§~§~§~ Tuesday December 14th, 2004**

Clark had school today, so he left early to get his chores done. Then went to school.

At 10:30 Alicia and Lois were still lazing around in bed, when Alicia's cell rang. It was an unknown number so she answered curiously.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Ms. Alicia Baker?"

"Yes, I'm Alicia."

"Ms. Baker I'm Officer Johansson. I was assigned to be your probation officer. We received notification that you registered with the state the status of your Tetradic bond. We would like to congratulate you. I'm also calling to notify you that you have been released from your probationary status effective immediately. Your record will be expunged and sealed. Your case management doctor will be notified. You can report to my office anytime before 5 and your monitoring bracelet will be removed."

"Oh wow that's amazing. Thank you so much, we will be there shortly." Alicia replied

Lois of course took her normal marathon shower, so it was nearing lunchtime by the time they were ready to leave the apartment. As they left the elevator Lois picked up Alicia and zipped them to the alley next to the probation office.

Once her bracelet was removed Lois suggested they head over to the Kent Farm so their mother in law could feed them.

Alicia grinned mischievously "Winner gets the last slice of pie." She sang before her atoms dematerialize as she teleported to the Kent Farm.

Mere seconds after she materialized out side the barn under the basketball hoop. Lois appeared beside her with a woosh of air. "You cheated! It's not a race if one of the participants isn't aware there's a race until it starts."

Alicia just giggled softly with her hand covering her mouth, until Jonathan came out of the barn, with a smile. "You girls here for lunch?"

"You bet!" Lois exclaimed.

 **~§~§~§~§~**

After lunch Alicia challenged Lois to a race ending at Reeves damn. She even gave Lois a second head start, since she was teleporting. She still beat Lois by two seconds. Clearly teleportation was faster than super speed.

Once there she explained to Lois what she wanted to do.

"That's a great idea Sparkle, considering you can't be harmed by the Kryptonite, and can just teleport the ship to the fortress."

"Yup!" Alicia replied with a brilliant smile. "Ok, so do you know how to activate the x-ray vision? Because I need to know where to teleport."

"Uh… no not really Smallville always just kinda squints." Lois said with a laugh, and a shrug before continuing. "I guess we could both try focusing and see if that works."

They both quickly adapted to the new ability, and decided Lois could scan the right side of the reservoir, while Alicia would scan the left.

The both spotted Kara's ship in the middle of the reservoir, surrounded by Kryptonite, within seconds of each other.

"Ok, I'm gonna pop down get her ship, then go to the Fortress. See you later." Alicia said before pressing a kiss to Lois's lips, then teleporting into the depths of the reservoir.

Lois waited until she saw Alicia and the ship disappear before heading for the caves, so she could join her at the Fortress.

Alicia teleported into the Fortress with Kara's ship, and was greeted by Jor-El.

"Hello Alicia, where did you find this Kryptonian ship?"

"Kal-El, knew that his cousin Kara's ship landed in the reservoir surrounded by Kryptonite keeping her trapped in status. I thought it would be a nice Christmas present to reunite him with his cousin. I also wanted to make sure her ship would be safely hidden away from the wrong humans. Like the ones that messed with it in his original universe." As she finished her explanation the ship appeared to come to life.

Lois, was transported into the entrance chamber. She became nauseous, but was able to avoid losing her lunch. She joined Alicia and they watched in amazement as Kara materialized in the bright beam in front of them.

Kara was confused as it looked as if she was still on Krypton. She saw two females and demanded "Who are you, and what's going on?"

Lois decided to be the one to approach Kara as she was slightly familiar with her. "Hello Kara, I'm Lois Lane-Kent and this is one of my bondmates Alicia Baker-Kent. We're your cousin Kal-El's bondmates."

"That's impossible! Kal-El is just a baby." Kara spoke both confused and angry.

"They speak the truth dearest Kara." Jor-El's voice echoed in the chamber.

"Uncle Jor-El? Where are you?"

"I am merely an artificial construct programmed to assist and train Kal-El. You are on Earth but it has been 14 years since your ship crashed into a body of water outside of Smallville's city limits. Your ship's trajectory was altered when our planet exploded as I predicted, and that is the truth of why your father and I sent our children to Earth, to protect you both. The two young women you just met are the newest members of the El family. Lois carries Kal-El's progeny the next generation, of the El line. I expect you to love them both as you love your cousin. Is the understood dearest niece?"

"I understand Uncle. Did anyone else survive?" Kara asked

"As far as I know there are no other Kryptonians. However those who lived in other solar systems that would be labeled by their adopted planets are all that remains."

Alicia approached her "I'm sorry you had to learn all these things. We are here for you."

"Where is Kal-El, why wasn't he here when I was awakened?"

"Oh, well that's kinda my fault. Clark that's what we call him, is at school right now, and since I have an ability that allowed me to free your ship from the bottom of the reservoir, we thought it would be nice to surprise him. We can take you to meet his adoptive parents the Kent's. They'll be happy to meet you." Alicia offered.

The Kent's invited Kara into the family with open arms of love.

An hour later they were all in the kitchen, with Martha telling the girl's stories of when Clark was younger, and learning to control his powers. Clark comes in and stops when he sees Kara.

"Kara? Wha… how..?" He asked looking around for answers.

Lois smirked then pointed towards Alicia "Alicia teleported her ship from the reservoir to the Fortress, and Jor-El explained everything that's happened since she got in her ship."

Clark turned to his cousin and asked "Is it ok if I hug you?"

"Of course Kal-El…" Kara noticed how he flinched and remembered "I mean Clark."

"If you want you can call me Kal, we will tell people a version of the truth, that you are my biological cousin and that your parents died recently and mom and dad offered to adopt you too. I'll have J'onn get to work on your papers. You can be Kara Elson or Kara Kent, it's your choice."

"I'll still be an El even if I take a different name, why not share in your family's name. Oh and would that be J'onn J'onzz?" Kara asked

"Yeah, uh Jor-El asked him to watch over me, and to be the executor of the family fortune on Earth."

"That's amazing. At least I will have you, your family and J'onn to help me adjust to living on Earth."

 **~§~§~§~ Wednesday December 15th, 2004**

After school Clark was doing his chores at a normal human pace as Lois suggested that Dr. Mcpsycho would drop by 'unexpectedly' as he was notified of Alicia's release by the state from his care. When he heard someone approaching from behind, Clark turned on the recorder just in time.

"I warned Alicia to stay away from you."

"Dr. McBride, what are you doing here?"

"The court notified me that you registered as bondmates, and that Alicia was being removed from my care. Alicia is my greatest achievement. When she came to me, her mind was fractured and broken. I made her whole again. Now look what you've done to her."

"What I've done?" Clark stared bewildered. "You threatened to take her away from us, even though we're her bondmates chosen by nature, destiny. Whatever you chose to call it, we're meant to be together."

"No, you stalked her, you kidnapped her. You forced her to marry you."

Clark was upset at those accusations, but was able to calmly state. "That's not what happened."

"Well, that is what the police will believe when I take you in." Dr. McBride stated smugly as he pulled out a silver revolver.

"What are you doing?" Clark asked

"To help Alicia, I had to understand her obsession, so I studied you. It wasn't hard. The sheriff's files are filled with your unexplained appearances at violent crime scenes. It's the classic earmarks of a troubled teen. Don't worry they don't send kids like you to jail. They send them to me… at Belle Reve."

Alicia and Lois had entered the barn from behind Dr. McBride. "Clark didn't do anything."

"What are you doing here?"

"Alicia, you and Lois need to get out of here." Clark pleaded worry obvious in his voice.

"Don't tell her what to do!" Dr. McBride

"Clark, you and Lois are the only people who've ever really known me."

"Alicia." Dr. McBride said in a hurt tone.

"When we're together, I feel normal. I would always love you for that even if we weren't bondmates."

"No!" Dr. McBride exclaimed angrily. "I'm not gonna let him keep hurting you."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Alicia exclaimed

"This stops now!" Dr. McBride proclaimed as he turned towards Clark with his gun raised.

"No Clark!" Lois exclaimed as the bullet was expelled from the revolver.

Alicia reacted instinctively and teleported into the path of the bullet; effectively protecting Clark's secret. The bullet burned as it penetrated her just below her collarbone. She turned to look at Clark, then her legs started to give. Clark held her and slowly lowered her to the ground.

"Alicia!" Lois exclaimed as she raced towards her bondmates.

"Alicia!" Dr. McBride cried out as he realized what had happened.

Lois stopped him in his tracks, and punched him sending him slamming into the barn wall.

"I should probably get to a hospital, don't you think?"

"Alicia why'd you do that? You know Clark could've caught that bullet." Lois fused at her bleeding bondmate.

"Because I promised Clark that I'd always protect his secret." Alicia answered, before losing consciousness.

 **~§~§~§~§~**

After two hours of anxiously waiting for news about Alicia's condition, a doctor finally appeared and called out. "Family of Alicia Baker-Kent?"

"That's us!" Lois and Clark replied simultaneously as they stood.

"She's going to be fine. The bullet hit in a good spot, and it didn't penetrate her shoulder blade. So, thankfully there was only minimal damage. She should make a full recovery after 8 weeks of PT."

"Thank you so much, Doctor." Lois told the doctor as tears started to stream down her face. Clark wrapped his arms around her.

"When can we see her?" He queried

"You can see her now, she's in room 257. Just two at a time though, and don't be surprised if she falls asleep. We gave her a strong dose of meds for the pain. Because of the pain meds, we want to observe her overnight, but she should be fine for release in the morning."

"Thank you." Clark and Lois said together, before heading towards Alicia's room.

They entered her room together. Her eyes were closed. "Hey." They said together softly.

She opened her groggy eyes and smiled at them both. "Hey." She replied weakly.

"How are you feeling?" Clark asked

Lois hit his chest with the back of her hand "Really, Smallville? She just teleported in front of a bullet how do you think she feels? Like she just orgasmed?" She rolled her eyes, making Alicia laugh then groan in pain.

Clark flushed "Lois" he dragged out her name in an embarrassed whine.

"The doctor said they would release you tomorrow morning." Clark told her

"What happened to Dr. McBride?"

"They're holding him for observation at Belle Reve, for trying to kill one of his patients."

Alicia was unable to keep her eyes open any longer and fell asleep with her bondmates watching.

 ** _~§~§~§~ Friday December 17th, 2004 ~ week 9 of pregnancy_**

 ** _Your babies are right at the end of the embryo stage. Right now, they're recognizably little people, about the size of an olive or grape. Ears and toes are growing and getting defined, eyes are fully formed, with shut eyelids over the top of them. A little mouth with tiny little teeth are also starting to form. A tiny nose becomes distinguishable as well. All of the internal organs are in place and developing well, and their little heart is fully formed, with all four chambers. Right now, they're almost an inch long, and almost twice as heavy, at 0.07 ounces. Expect that to climb rapidly, now that they're mostly developed and the placenta is pretty much complete. (*courtesy of twinstuffdotcom)_**

Alicia was healing from her gunshot wound even faster than Lois anticipated. The three bondmates were canoodling as the movie played on the TV in their apartment. Before they got to amorous Lois's cell began to play the imperial march, signaling she had no option but to answer. Both she and Clark groaned as they both knew that was her ringtone for the General. She scrambled for the phone.

"Hi daddy, how are you?" Lois answered as innocently as she could, with a slightly husky voice.

If he noticed he didn't bother to comment. "Lo, I've got a mission I need you for. It seems your cousin Felicity was fated to be in a Tetradic bond, and has met all 3 of her mates. One of them is from Lawrence which is close to you. Anyway their family has requested to meet her family, for the Christmas holidays. Your Aunt Donna doesn't want to go alone. I'm unable to get away, so I told her you would met her there."

"I didn't even know I had a cousin Felicity…" Lois started but the General interrupted.

"That's because your Aunt Donna had her shortly after she turned 16 and she and her twin Harmony were adopted. Felicity's adoptive parents have passed away, and she reconnected with Donna early this past summer." He supplied.

"Oh, ok I… uh daddy I need to tell you…" her bondmates each giving her a nod of encouragement, she took a deep breath of resolution, then informed him "I'm also part of a Tetradic bond. I've met 2 of my bondmates. You remember Clark Kent, right? Well, he and Alicia are my bondmates." She rushed it all out in one breath.

It took General Sam Lane a moment to process that his little Lo was a woman that had found her bondmates. There was a slight quiver in his voice when he replied

"I'm happy for you, Lo. There's nothing that compares to a bondmate connection." He cleared his throat "I hope you aren't letting your love life interfere with your education, Lo. Remember it's important for all of you."

"Don't worry daddy, I know how important it is to have a good education."

"You tell that Kent boy he better treat you and Alicia right."

"I will daddy" Lois said with a smile, happy her dad took it so well. "When and where do I need to meet Aunt Donna?"

"I sent the details to your email. The email has your host's contact information, if you want to contact them about bringing your bondmates as well. Donna asked that Lucy come as well. So, I need you to arrange a flight for her."

"Yes, sir! I'll have that taken care of ASAP."

"Good girl!" I love you Lo."

"Love you too, Daddy."

She looked at her bondmates curious faces "So, apparently my cousin I didn't even know about has met her Tetradic bondmates, and one of them is from Lawrence. My aunt Donna doesn't want to meet them alone. So, the General ordered me to go with her, and arrange a flight for Lucy."

Clark laughed "Well, I can send one of the jets for her and have it take her directly to the Lawrence airport. We can meet her there. What about your aunt? Want me to send one for her too?"

"That's a great idea Clark!" Lois proclaimed sarcastically. "Just announce to the budding scam artist that you have money to fleece."

"Actually, she doesn't need to know who owns the jet. Plus I already set aside some funds to prevent her from attempting to abduct you." Clark smirked in reply.

"Clark you don't reward bad behaviors." Lois sighed frustrated.

"Oh, I'm not planning to, it's just a contingency plan. Anyway, I'll send a jet for each of them, and inform mom and dad. You contact our holiday hosts, and make sure the three of us, Chloe, Kara, and my parents are welcome for the introductions.

 **~§~§~§~§~ Saturday December 18th, 2004**

Lois had called Chloe the night before after speaking with the General, and told her to meet them at the Kent's for breakfast. She was looking forward to introducing Chloe to Kara. She and Alicia arrived at the farm 5 minutes before breakfast was due to be served. Chloe wasn't there yet, but she was heading down the driveway. As the entered the kitchen they saw their mother-in-law at the stove.

"Mornin Mama K." They said together. They had started calling her that after she asked them to call her mom, at the restaurant after they registered their bond. Alicia suggested that they call her Mama K since mom wasn't associated with good things for her, and Lois didn't want to feel disloyal to her own mom. Martha was willing to accept the concession.

"Morning girls" she returned with a bright smile. "Would one of you be willing to wake Kara up for me?"

Lois held out her fist to Alicia who sighed and with a roll of her eyes, put hers out towards her mate. They lifted their fists.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot…" Lois called out. She held her hand out flat for paper, while Alicia's hand was still a fist for rock. She huffed another sigh, and headed for the stairs. Lois caught a glimpse of her ass in her tight jeans and felt a little flushed, and a slight burning of her eyes. She gave her mate a sharp wolf whistle. "Frack Sparkle those jeans make your butt look amazing. Just wait till we get your sexy butt home."

Alicia knocked on the door to Clark's room, currently commandeered by Kara. She heard her mumble "Too early."

Alicia shrugged and called to her. "Ok, but Mama K isn't gonna let you eat later, and you'll miss your chance to meet Lois's cousin Chloe."

Clark was washing his hand when she got back downstairs. She headed over to him. Passing by Lois, who swatted her ass, causing her to gasp in shock. She reached Clark and he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up, cupping her ass, before leaning in for a proper kiss. He was still conquering her mouth when they heard the door to the kitchen open and a shocked gasp. Alicia pushed at his shoulders, and he reluctantly ended the kiss. He looked at the shocked face of his friend, and his forehead crinkled.

"What the hell, Clark? Lois is pregnant with your twins and your macking on Alicia."

"It's all kosher cuz." Lois said with a wave of her hand. Then pushed her bracelet off to show her their mark. "We're all bondmates see? You would know that if we hadn't been busy, devouring each other this past week." She finished with a laugh.

"Ew! TMI cuz TMI." Chloe replied with a shudder.

That's when Kara made her entrance, still in her PJ's and shuffled her way straight to her seat at the table, and laid down her head.

"So, who's the blonde? She your bondmate too?" Chloe asked curious.

"Nope!" Lois said with a grin "She's Clark's cousin, biological cousin."

"What? I thought he was the last Kryptonian."

"Her ship crash landed in the Reeves Damn reservoir during the meteor shower. She's been in stasis ever since. Clark couldn't retrieve her ship, because it was surrounded by Kryptonite. We only retrieved it because Alicia teleported her ship free." After Lois explained she got up and went over to Kara, placing her hand on her shoulder. "Kara I want you to meet my cousin Chloe. Come on it's not hard to be sociable. Just lift your head and put your hand out so she can shake it."

Kara groaned and everyone except Chloe laughed, as she lifted her head and put her hand out as instructed.

Chloe smiled at her and said "Nice to meet you Kara." They took her hand. As soon as they touched a brilliant purple light enveloped them, and Chloe collapsed onto Kara. Lois gasped and went to take a step towards them.

"No, Lois it's ok. They're bonding." He informed her with a smile.

After a moment they came back to reality. Kara looked at her new mate with a serious expression. "You have to tell them the truth, or I will."

 **AN: I have half of Chapter 10 already written, and will update ASAP.**


End file.
